O MAU SOBRE A TERRA
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: E CHEGOU AO FIM... estamos chegando ao fim de mais um fic, comente please
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal

Nossa essa garota ja ta aqui de novo

Hãn bom eu to postando mais um fic, não sei o tamanho dela ou coisa do tipo, bom espero que vcs gostem e deixem sua opinião.

BOA LEITURA,

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Em uma noite de tempestade uma mulher olhava para uma enorme branca segurando uma cesta fortemente contra o corpo com lágrimas nos olhos a mulher tinha cabelos negros que chegavam abaixo do joelho e eram ondulados e usava um kimono branco e com flores sakuras estampadas neste e o que mais impressionava eram os olhos dourados e ao invés de negro havia roxo dando uma mistura nunca vista antes, a mulher caminhou lentamente ate a porta da grande casa e depositava a cesta em frente a esta.

-Lembre-se sempre de seu lar minha criança. --- a voz da mulher era suave e escondia toda a sua preocupação, tirou de seu pescoço uma medalha media oval de ouro e com brilhantes incrustados. A mulher se levantou e começou a seguir na direção oposta que viera antes desaparecendo em meio à noite.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Amanhecia mais um dia naquele casaram e o casal já acordara e o homem já estava arrumado para sair em mais um dia de trabalho, este tinha cabelos prateados curtos e olhos dourados, tinha garras, caninos e suas orelhas eram pontiagudos e tinha uma meia lua na testa e traços nas bochechas e sua aparência e postura denunciava que era um inu-youkai, sua esposa tinha as mesas características tirando os cabelos mais longos presos em uma trança.

-Tenha um bom dia de trabalho. --- a mulher disse sorridente para o marido o acompanhando até a porta.

-Eu terei meu amor. --- o youkai respondeu calmamente e se surpreendeu ao ver uma pequena cesta em frente à porta.

-Mais o que é isso? --- a youkai perguntou vendo o marido se aproximar da cesta e tirar algo enrolado em panos de seda dourado e virar-se para ela e pode-se ouvir um fungo antes de...

-BUUAAAAAAAAAA. --- a mulher viu a criança de olhos dourados e... Roxos? Olhar para si com medo.

-Me de aqui meu amor. --- pediu calmamente e o marido lhe deu a criança e esta começou a niná-la tentando trazer calma.

-Veja isto. --- o marido disse pegando o papel e começando a ler.

"Sei que não é algo bonito o que eu to fazendo, mais se vocês tiverem filhos vão entender que uma mãe é capaz de fazer qualquer pelo filho e por isso lhes deixo meu maior tesouro, para que a protejam e lhe de o carinho que eu não vou poder dar, desde já eu agradeço por cuidarem de minha vida."

O youkai acabou de ler a carta e olhou para a esposa que também o olhava e depois depositou o olhar sobre a criança que agora brincava com as mexas do cabelo da mulher sorrindo alegremente revelando os pequenos caninos que não deveriam existir em humanos que nessa idade não tinham nenhum dente e as orelhas levemente pontiagudas, observou o colar que brilhava no pescoço da criança.

-O que faremos Massao? --- a voz da esposa lhe trouxe de volta a realidade e voltou a olhar para a esposa que agora deixava a criança brincar com seu dedo.

-Eu não sei o que dizer mais eu quero cuidar dessa criança. --- Massao disse levemente acariciando a cabeça do infante recebendo a atenção completa para si.

-Deus nos abençoou com esse pequeno presente, com esse tesouro. ---a youkai disse sorrindo para o marido que retribuiu.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Meu tesouro não sabe como temo por seu futuro. --- a mulher dizia para si vendo o casal entrar na casa sumindo de sua vista. --- Espero que não me odeie pelo que fiz meu anjo. --- a mulher sussurrou antes de sumir.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

16 anos depois...

BIPBIPBIP

-Grrr...

PUFT

O barulho parou quando o despertador foi esmagado e o adolescente se virava para o outro lado enquanto ouvia a porta ser aberta, suas orelhas caninas se curvou na direção do leve barulho de passos que pararam perto de sua cama.

-Querido já é o sexto despertador que você quebra em menos de um mês. --- a voz doce preencheu o quarto enquanto o rapaz se virava na direção da mulher.

-Não tenho culpa se eles ferem minhas orelhas. --- o rapaz resmungou, ele tinha cabelos longos e lisos apesar do volume e da rebeldia dos fios, tinha olhos dourados, caninos e garras e era um hanyou de 19 anos e estava em seu primeiro ano de faculdade, este se levantou revelando que só usava uma cueca estilo short na cor preta, a mulher o olhou reprovador.

-Que horas você chegou ontem? --- perguntou com a voz mais autoritária.

-Não faço idéia mãe. --- o rapaz respondeu coçando os olhos, a mulher a sua frente tinha uma aparência jovem cabelos negros e mais longos que o do filho, seus olhos eram violetas e não aparentava o 48 anos que já tinha, esta cruzou os braços e olhou feio para o hanyou.

-Arrume-se se não quiser se atrasar. --- disse antes de sair do quarto, o filho sorriu levemente e se levantou calmamente indo na direção do banheiro.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Seu filho esta cada vez mais impossível. --- a mulher disse para o youkai de cabelos e olhos da mesma cor que a do hanyou e uma meia lua na testa acompanhada de listas nas bochechas, este ao ouvir a voz da mulher abaixou o jornal que lia e a encarou divertido.

-Por que quando ele se comporta mal você sempre vem com essa de "seu filho"? --- ele perguntou calmamente com um tom de divertimento perceptível na voz, a mulher estreitou os olhos para ele.

-Por que ele esta agindo como você. --- ela respondeu obvia.

-Talvez por isso ele sempre seja perseguido por mulher, assim como eu. --- o youkai retrucou convencido e a mulher sorriu.

-Até aparecer uma mulher que não lhe dará bola e ele suar para consegui-la. --- ela disse tirando o sorrindo do marido. --- E se alguma mulher ainda corre atrás de você Inu no Taisho é melhor que abra o olho com relação a mim. --- ela disse sorrindo perversa.

-Ora Izayoi sabe que só tenho olhos para você. --- Inu no Taisho disse se levantando e indo na direção da esposa a abraçando.

-É por isso que dizem que o homem pode ser a cabeça, mais a mulher é o resto. --- ouviram a voz irônica e levemente fria e olharam o youkai encostado no batente da porta olhando para a cena com os braços cruzados, este tinha as características do pai tirando seus cabelos bem mais longos e o olhar frio que este continha.

-Bom dia querido, vai tomar café? --- Izayoi perguntou saindo dos braços do marido vendo o youkai de 30 anos concorda levemente.

-Bom dia. --- o hanyou entrou na cozinha com um visual largado composto por uma causa jeans e uma camisa desalinhada, olhou para o meio-irmão todo alinhado de terno e gravata e esse novamente só fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

-Bom dia Inuyasha. --- o pai falara quando este se sentava a mesa. --- Sente-se também Sesshoumaru. ---- o pai falou levemente, todos tomaram seu café e logo só sobrou Izayoi na casa.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Distante dali...

-Levante-se. --- o grande cachorro de olhos vermelhos ordenou com a voz sinistra, a garota se levantou sorrindo levemente e limpando o filete de sangue no canto de sua boca e partiu para cima em uma velocidade sobre humana para cima do grande animal saltando alto o suficiente para montar em suas costas e tirar uma espada da bainha antes de se posicionar para o golpe final.

-Vamos esta na hora do café da manha. --- a youkai interferiu chamando a atenção dos dois que lutavam.

-Já vou mãe. ---a moça disse e se sentiu cair em seguida soltando um leve grito caindo nos braços do youkai em sua forma humana que lhe sorria divertido.

-Me assustou papai. --- ela disse levemente sorrindo.

-Gomen querida, mais hoje você quase acaba comigo. --- ele disse começando a andar e foram conversando sobre banalidades, quando chegaram à mesa os dois já não tinham nenhum ferimento.

-Não sei por que vocês fazem isso. --- a mulher disse desgostosa.

-Eu gosto mamãe, é melhor que uma volta no parque. --- a jovem disse sorrindo antes de dar um beijo na testa da mãe que lhe sorriu, a moça tinha cabelos negros e ondulados ate os quadris e seus olhos eram algo nunca visto antes, dourados como os dos pais só que a parte que deveria ser preta era roxa e aos 16 anos seu corpo já tinha todas as curvas formadas.

-Não se preocupe Nazary ela quase acaba comigo hoje. ---Massao disse alegre.

-Ora papai não exagere. --- a moça disse começando a se servi.

-Tome mais cuidado Kagome não quero nenhum de vocês gravemente feridos. ---Nazary alertou e Kagome concordou alegremente.

-Senhorita Kagome chegou correspondências para a senhorita. --- a empregada disse após uma leve reverência.

-Pode deixar lá no meu quarto Kaede e quando eu acabar aqui eu vejo isso, você poderia fazer esse favor? --- Kagome falou sorrindo para a senhora que lhe sorriu de volta e fez uma concordância antes da reverência se retirando em seguida.

-Eu ainda não sei por que você se escreveu para tantas faculdades? Poderia continuar estudando em casa. --- Nazary disse meio tristonha.

-O meu amor nossa pequena tem que sair de baixo de nossas azas algum dia. ---Massao disse pegando a mão da filha e da esposa. ---Isso não fará com que ela nos esqueça. --- ele completou.

-Por que esqueceria as pessoas mais importantes para mim? --- Kagome perguntou sorrindo levemente.

-Mais você podia se escrever somente para faculdades daqui, mais não você se escreveu para faculdades de vários países. --- Nazary ainda estava insegura.

-Ora mama não tem por que ficar assim eu nem ao menos sei para qual serei aceita. --- a filha respondeu e no momento já estava no colo da mãe.

-Não ligue para sua mãe ela só não que perde seu tesouro, assim como eu. --- Massao comentou sorrindo.

-Hum já acabei o meu café e agora vou ver as correspondências. ---Kagome disse sorrindo e beijando as mãos dos pais antes de se levantar e seguir para o quarto.

-Mesmo sabendo ser adotada ela nunca se importou com isso. ---Massao comentou.

-Por que ela realmente é um tesouro. ---Nazary comentou se levantando.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EU FUI ACEITA. --- ouviram o grito da filha e logo ela apareceu na frente deles novamente.

-Que bom minha pequena, qual a faculdade? ---Massao perguntou feliz pela filha, viu-a olhar o papel em mãos e fechar a cara em seguida.

-É em Tóquio. --- disse fazendo um pequeno muxoxo, os pais se olharam e sorriram antes de voltar à atenção para a filha.

-Você pode ir querida. ---Nazary disse sorrindo levemente.

-Mas... Mas eu não quero ficar longe de vocês. --- disse antes de se jogar nos braços dos pais os abraçando forte.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Aff mais um dia de aula. --- o hanyou reclamou andando pela a faculdade.

-Nossa Inuyasha não tem um dia que você não reclame disso. --- a mulher de olhos chocolates comentou sendo abraçada pelo ombro por um garoto de olhos azuis.

-Ora Sango deixe o Inuyasha reclamar ninguém gosta mesmo. --- uma mulher de roupas vulgares e cabelos e olhos castanhos disse de forma esnobe.

-Não perguntei nada para você Kikyou. --- Sango respondeu esta como o hanyou tinha 19 anos.

-Miroku faça sua namorada ficar calada. --- Kikyou de também 19 anos pediu para o moreno de olhos azuis que tinha como os outros 19 anos.

-Parem com isso é sempre a mesma coisa. --- uma menina disse calmamente esta tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos na mesma cor e esta tinha 18 anos.

-A Rin esta certa. --- o hanyou concordou.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Antes de começar a aula de hoje, temos uma nova aluna. --- o professor começou e se virou para o quadro escrevendo um nome neste. --- Senhorita Kagome pode entrar. --- o professor pediu e logo a morena de olhos incomuns entrou chamando a atenção de todos, pode-se dizer que ate o professor a admirou por sobre os óculos de grau que usava. ---Bom aqui diz que você vem da America do norte, não terá problema com a linguagem? --- o professor perguntou descrente que ela entendesse.

-Falo fluentemente, não terei problema. --- Kagome respondeu segura e o professor jurou que ela nascera e crescera ali já que tinha o sotaque comum.

-Então se sente para que eu possa começar minha aula. --- pediu após limpar a garganta.

Kagome andou lentamente com um pouco de raiva por seus olhos chamarem tanta atenção e se sentou em uma das ultimas cadeiras suspirando enquanto apoiava o queixo na mão olhando para a janela suspirando novamente.

-Não que eu me importe muito com a aula, mais seus suspiros estão me atrapalhando. --- ouviu a voz masculina e se virou para o lado encontrando um rapaz despojado largado na carteira ao lado o examinou vendo a aliança prateada na mão esquerda e com isso desviou o olhar rapidamente para frente, aquilo era sinal de problema, tinha que ligar para seus pais.

O hanyou olhou para a humana de relance mais logo voltou sua atenção para frente nem reparando nela que voltara a olhar para janela só dando visão de seus cabelos negros longos.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Todos já haviam saído da sala, mais Kagome para evitar o hanyou demorou um pouco para sair. O hanyou estava encostado na janela do lado de fora da sala nem um pouco interessado no acontecia dentro da faculdade.

-Inuyasha olha o Kouga. --- Miroku falou ao lado dele e esta olhou de relance para o youkai lobo que andava sorrateiramente ate a porta da sala que acabara da sair.

-Ele vai usar o golpe que sempre usa para se aproximar das novatas. --- Sango disse de braços cruzados esperando o que veria a seguir.

-Ele vai fingir esbarrar e quando a donzela bater contra ele vai cair para trás mais esse vai segura-la e usar o seu "charme" em cima dela. --- o hanyou narrou tudo de forma desdenhosa fazendo aspas quando pronunciou a palavra "charme".

A novata saiu e Kouga aproveitou e entrou na frente dela de repente a fazendo esbarrar em si mais todos se surpreenderam com o que houve em seguida a humana ficou imóvel no lugar enquanto o youkai caia com tudo no chão.

-Você esta bem? --- Kagome perguntou naturalmente para o youkai caído no chão enquanto todos até o próprio youkai caído no chão a observavam abismados, o hanyou olhou com mais atenção para a humana e arregalou levemente os olhos...

-Ela tem olhos dourados e... E roxos? --- Miroku perguntou ao seu lado vendo Kagome passar por Kouga como se não fosse nada demais o rapaz caído ali e caminhou lentamente ate o seu armário que era ali perto, Inuyasha ia continuar a observá-la, mais foi interrompido.

-Oi Inuyasha. --- Kikyou disse se jogando em seus braços e quando este pode olhar novamente na direção dos armários a menina já havia sumido.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Papa, por que não me disse nada? --- Kagome dizia, esta estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore conversando com o pai no celular.

_-Não pe__n__sei que isso fosse acontecer. --- _seu pai dizia do outro lado da linha.

-Mais tem certeza? Não tem como ser engano? --- Kagome perguntou enquanto observava o movimento e via novamente o hanyou acompanhado por três garotas e mais um menino.

_-Vamos esquecer isso esta bem? Temos coisas mais importantes para fala. ---_ Massao retrucou ouvindo a filha suspirar pesadamente.

-Mais e se eles... ? --- ela começou de novo sendo interrompida.

_-Não se preocupe pequena, mais como esta sendo o seu primeiro dia de aula? ---_ Massao a cortou mudando completamente de assunto.

-Tedioso. --- Kagome respondeu calmamente.

_-__Haha__ sempre direta. ---_ Massao disse sorrindo do outro lado da linha fazendo a filha sorrir também.

-Já vou indo pai. --- Kagome disse se levantando.

-_Se cuida. --- _Massao disse antes de desligar, Kagome suspirou e antes das suas pupilas dilatarem e seu olhar ficar vago...

_**Destruição era a palavra que resumia a cidade e no topo de um prédio alto havia uma pessoa de cabelos longos esvoaçando com o vento e mostrando roupas negras, mais a escuridão a impedia de ver quem essa pessoa era mais tinha a sensação de que reconhecia essa pessoa, olhou em volta sentindo culpa por tudo.**_

_**-Que bom te rever. --- ouviu a voz sinistra e olhou assustada para o trás, mais o que viu foi somente olhos vermelhos antes de se sentir volta.**_

Sentiu uma tontura e cambaleou para trás e ia cair para trás e quase caiu sentindo alguém a segurar antes disso.

-Você esta bem? --- ouviu e olhou para os olhos azuis.

-S- sim. --- sussurrou antes de perder a consciência por completo.

-Acho melhor a levamos para a enfermaria. --- Miroku disse pegando-a no colo e começando a andar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-NÃO. --- levantou exasperada, o coração parecendo querer sair do peito e isso a fez por a mão sobre o peito, olhou para o lado dando de cara com olhos dourados o que a fez saltar para o lado caindo da cama que se encontrava.

-Você esta bem senhorita? --- ouviu a mesma voz que ouvira antes e viu o rapaz moreno a sua frente sorrindo e com a mão estendida para si não aceitou a mão e se levantou sozinha.

-Estou bem sim. --- Kagome falou alguma coisa lhe dizia para não ficar tão próxima dele.

-Me chamo Miroku Houshi. --- ele se apresentou estendendo a mão, Kagome olhou rapidamente para o hanyou antes de voltar o olhar para Miroku.

-Me chamo Kagome. --- disse simplesmente sem aceitar o aperto de mão, após um tempo Miroku se endireitou.

-Essa é minha namorada Sango, minha amiga Rin, meu amigo Inuyasha e a namorada dele Kikyou. --- Miroku apresentou todos.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. --- disse de braços cruzados.

-Pena não poder dizer o mesmo. --- a tal de Kikyou disse desdenhosa e Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Agradeço a ajuda. --- Kagome disse voltando sua atenção para Miroku em um pedido mudo para que ele saísse da sua frente, este a examinou por um tempo e então saindo do caminho vendo esta caminhar lentamente. --- Ja ne. ---disse com um leve aceno desaparecendo no corredor.

-Garota estranha. --- Inuyasha disse de braços cruzados.

-Não ligue para essa esquisita. --- Kikyou disse fazendo bico.

-Bom é a esquisita mais linda que eu já vi. --- Rin comentou e Sango concordou ao lado dela.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome ia andando pelas ruas de Tóquio calmamente, já conhecia bem a cidade por causa de viagens anteriores com os pais, mais a visão que tivera a atormentava demais para que pudesse admirar a paisagem bela da cidade, olhou distraída para o relógio.

- Shit(merda) ---era engraçado como Kagome quando estava nervosa falava em inglês, na verdade ela fora criada falando a língua da terra natal de seus pais –Tóquio – necessitando do inglês apenas fora de casa. Viu que já estava atrasada demais por causa do seu desmaio para a hora que deveria estar em casa e por isso disparou em correr, sabendo que levaria uma bronca de Kaede – ela veio junto a mando dos pais para cuidar dela.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Havia saído mais cedo do trabalho e andava calmamente na direção de sua casa, o dia havia sido cansativo e tudo que queria era relaxar e quando virava uma esquina sentiu alguém trombar contra si, mais essa pessoa só deu alguns passos para trás, para sua surpresa já que o normal seria a pessoa cair.

-Tome mais cuidado. --- disse calmamente e frio como o normal.

-Gomen, eu toma... Rei. --- a ultima parte não passou de um sussurro quando ergueu a cabeça para ver em quem havia batido.

-Você esta bem? --- perguntou indiferente estreitando os olhos observando melhor a pessoa sua frente sentindo uma energia familiar, olhando a diretamente nos olhos de cores diferentes.

-Hai. --- disse para o homem de olhos dourados mais uma vez antes de sair correndo deixando o youkai olhando na direção que havia ido.

-Conheço essa presença. --- o youkai sussurrou antes de retomar seu caminho.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-KAGOME ONDE VOCE ESTEVE? ---Kaede gritava para Kagome que estava calma.

-Estava na faculdade vovó Kaede, tive um desmaio e... --- Kagome começou a contar o que houve.

-Desmaio? Mais você já esta melhor? --- Kaede perguntou segurando o rosto de Kagome olhando cada centímetro deste.

-Estou bem Kaede, verdade. ---Kagome sorriu com a preocupação da senhora a abraçando em seguida.

-Você esta sobre minha responsabilidade Kagome, tenho que cuidar bem de você. --- Kaede disse retribuindo o abraço.

-Você sempre cuidou de mim e muito bem. --- Kagome disse calmamente antes de dar um leve beijo na testa dela e subindo para o quarto.

-Ela sempre foge das minhas broncas. ---Kaede disse sorrindo.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Onde ela esta? --- o homem perguntou.

-Não vou dizer, ela não merece isso, não faça isso com ela. --- a mulher praticamente implorou.

-Você diz como se eu quisesse isso meu amor. --- o homem disse de braços cruzados.

-Então não faça. --- a mulher disse compreensiva.

-MAIS EU QUERO E É O DESTINO DELA. --- ele explodiu para ela que não se mostrou muito abalada.

-Nosso romance sempre foi proibido por isso. --- ela sussurrou antes de desaparecer.

-Gomen meu anjo, mais aquele mundo tem que pertencer a mim. --- o homem disse exasperado.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o**

Mais um dia de faculdade e por algum motivo Kikyou não veio e Inuyasha não parecia nem um pouco interessado nisso, na verdade por algum motivo não conseguia tirar os olhos da nova aluna de sua cabeça e isso o estava deixando inquieto, não existia garota no mundo que lhe chamava a atenção e não parava em sua cama e com a novata aconteceria o mesmo e para isso Kikyou deveria esta fora de seu caminho, se bem que ele já não dava a mínima para ela.

-Inuyasha vamos falar com a novata, você vem? --- Miroku perguntou e Inuyasha concordou levemente fingindo desinteresse.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Andavam a procura da novata e a encontraram em baixo da mesma árvore de antes e se aproximaram lentamente vendo ela entretida com um livro relativamente grosso.

-Ola senhorita Kagome. --- Miroku disse e a garota não levara susto algum simplesmente olhou para cima.

-Ola Miroku. --- disse calmamente só então notando a presença dos outros. --- Você é a Rin e você a Sango namorada de Miroku? --- perguntou as vendo concordarem. --- É bom revelas também, e você é...? --- perguntou vendo o hanyou sabia perfeitamente o nome dele, mais queria ouvir seu sobre nome.

-Sou Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho. --- Inuyasha disse estendendo a mão, mais assim como ela fez com Miroku não retribuiu o gesto, seu corpo ficou tenso e Inuyasha pode notar isso, mais não comentou nada.

-Podemos nos sentar com você? --- Rin perguntou animada.

-Claro. --- disse sempre mantendo a voz calma.

-Você é muito calma sabia? --- Miroku comentou se sentando com a namorada ficando ao seu lado entre ele e Kagome.

-Meu pai disse que não é muito bom que eu perca a calma. --- Kagome disse voltando sua atenção para o livro.

-O que você esta lendo? --- Rin perguntou e antes que pudesse ver Kagome fechou o livro.

-Acho que não entenderia este livro. --- Kagome disse olhando para Rin com um sorriso leve que após um tempo de susto correspondeu concordando levemente.

-Você me parece bem estudiosa. --- Rin mudou o assunto.

-Nem tanto, não gosto muito de estudar acho ate que é um desperdício de tempo. --- comentou como se fosse algo natural.

-Mais você é quieta e tudo mais. --- Sango comentou levemente.

-Isso é sinônimo de pessoa estudiosa? --- perguntou levemente sorrindo.

Inuyasha não falava muito a examinava com calma tinha que conhecê-la melhor, mais se fizesse isso na frente dos amigos eles logo saberiam suas intenções.

-Vocês são bem legais. --- Kagome disse já se levantando e limpando a roupa.

-A gente poderia combina algo. --- Miroku disse se levantando também.

-Claro. --- respondeu levemente.

-Tem um clube aqui perto à gente podia ir esse fim de semana. --- Rin disse saltitante e o olhar de Kagome caiu sobre Inuyasha que estava de braços cruzados encostado na árvore.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. --- Kagome disse chamando a atenção do hanyou que a viu se encolher o que fez com que ele estreitasse os olhos.

-Pode ser lá na minha casa, meus pais gostam quando levo amigos em casa. --- disse calmamente olhando diretamente para Kagome que desviou o olhar _"nossa nunca vi alguém me evitar tanto." _pesou o hanyou.

-Verdade, tem problema pra você Kagome? --- Sango perguntou ao lado da menina que suspirou _"papai vai ficar irritado se eles descobrirem, mais não __posso continuar__ me negando a sair eles vão ficar suspeitando de mim"_ pensou nervosa e seu olhar novamente caiu em Inuyasha que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Iie, não tem problema. --- disse em um sussurro calmo, precisava ligar para o pai urgente.

-Ótimo, hoje a gente se encontra aqui as 16: 30 e eu levo todo mundo de carro, levem roupa pra dormi também. --- Inuyasha disse como se tudo tivesse resolvido.

-E a sua namorada? --- Kagome perguntou chamando a atenção de Inuyasha.

-O que tem ela? --- Inuyasha perguntou não gostando de lembra desse detalhe.

-Que eu saiba no carro só cabe cinco pessoas e com sua namorada seriamos seis. --- disse o obvio para todos ali.

-Primeiro Kikyou não é minha namorada e eu a levo para onde eu quero e quando eu quero. --- disse mais arrogante.

-Bem machista essa sua opinião. --- Kagome afirmou se retirando e deixando um hanyou irritado para trás.

-Garota irritante. --- Inuyasha bufou quando ela já estava longe, mais o que ele não sabia é que ela havia ouvido.

-Ah Inuyasha você só esta assim por que ela não é como as outras que assim que te viam se aproximar se jogavam a seus pés. --- Miroku disse ao lado da namorada.

TOCK

Inuyasha havia dado um cascudo em Miroku antes de seguir para a sala ainda bufando.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Mais um dia de aula havia acabado e Inuyasha ia andando para casa relaxando um pouco do dia estressante que teve viu em frente à imagem de Kagome caminhando tão lentamente quanto ele se apressou um pouco com a intenção de assustá-la.

-Você não vai consegui me assusta enquanto fizer tanto barulho. --- ouviu Kagome dizer e parou onde estava enquanto ela virava para si.

-Mais como? Meus passos são tão silenciosos que até o mais forte youkai não escutaria. --- ele disse surpreso.

-Eu sou uma pessoa atenta. --- disse calmamente voltando a andar com o hanyou a seu lado.

-Posso acompanhá-la? --- ele perguntou após notar que já a seguia.

-Pode. --- respondeu simplesmente.

-Sei que pode ser estranho eu perguntar isso, mais você esta me evitando? --- o hanyou foi direto e Kagome se retesou um pouco, mais logo voltou a respirar normalmente.

-Na verdade não, mais lugar novo, escola nova é algo comum eu acho, na verdade é o meu primeiro ano em uma escola sempre estudei em casa. --- disse calmamente.

-Você nunca estudou em escola antes? --- ele perguntou novamente surpreso e Kagome simplesmente confirmou. --- Nossa nunca tinha conhecido ninguém assim. --- ele revelou e Kagome parou chamando a atenção dele.

-Eu moro aqui. --- esclareceu a duvida de Inuyasha que observou o prédio. --- Quer subi? --- ela perguntou de forma inocente e ele se sentiu tentado a dizer sim, mais...

-Iie a gente se encontra lá na escola daqui a pouco. --- disse após um tempo de silencio e Kagome sorriu concordando.

-Então até daqui a pouco. --- disse dando aqueles típicos beijos nas bochechas e se virou indo na direção do prédio de classe alta de cor azul.

O hanyou sorriu e seguiu seu caminho pensando em como sua tarde seria interessante.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Oie deixem reviews e só aperta no quadrado roxo com a palavrinha 'GO'

Kissus

Ja ne

tat-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Oie estou hoje aqui para dizer que...

Paft

-Tomate na cara...

Hãn acho que demorei né? Então acho que eu mereci isso, vou ta respondendo as reviews no final do cap.

Hãn Boa Leitura,

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

_-E você aceitou? ---_ a voz do pai era calma como sempre.

-Não podia continuar a me negar a sair. --- Kagome esclareceu, já tinha tudo arrumado para mais tarde.

-_Você não vai poder se esconder para sempre._ --- o pai disse suspirando. --- _Sei que você sabe se cuidar senão nem teria deixado você sair do nosso lado. _--- Kagome riu com o comentário do pai que a acompanhou.

-Então eu já vou indo pai, já esta quase na hora. ---disse após parar de sorrir.

-_Esta bem, ate mais. ---_ disse desligando enquanto Kagome pegava tudo.

-O que seu pai falou? --- Kaede perguntou quando esta já estava na porta.

-Ele disse que esta tudo bem, mais que eu devia tomar muito cuidado. --- Kagome disse abrindo a porta.

-Esta bem se divirta. --- Kaede desejou e Kagome sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Oi K-chan. --- Rin disse assim que esta apareceu lá.

-Olá Rin. --- disse com um leve sorriso. --- Onde estão os outros? --- perguntou sentindo falta de Miroku e Sango.

-Ah esses dois andam tão avoados depois que começaram a namorar. --- Rin comentou maliciosa, Kagome a olhou enrugando a testa.

-Hum? --- fez não entendendo nada.

-Ela quis dizer que eles andam muito juntinhos e por isso eles vão direto lá para minha casa. --- Inuyasha disse aparecendo ali, Kagome só o olhou preferindo não perguntar sobre o que ele estava insinuando.

-Você é bem ingênua né Kagome? --- Rin perguntou para Kagome depois que entraram no carro, Kagome sorriu de lado.

-Não Rin só um pouco distraída. --- respondeu fazendo a pequena a olhar de forma interrogativa.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? --- Rin perguntou novamente, Kagome olhou para frente vendo que Inuyasha as olhava pelo retrovisor e suas orelhas estavam viradas para trás.

-É melhor não entender Rin. --- Kagome disse abrindo novamente o livro de capa vermelha sem nenhuma inscrição na frente.

-Sobre o que é este livro? --- Inuyasha perguntou e Kagome o olhou por sobre o livro.

-Sobre nada demais. --- disse levemente voltando sua atenção para o livro.

-Você é bem misteriosa K-chan. --- Rin disse calmamente.

-Não seria misteriosa se vocês não tivessem interesse em saber algo sobre mim. --- respondeu olhando para Rin sorrindo calmamente e Rin não sabia explicar mais algo em Kagome lhe dava uma boa sensação.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Você vem carregando esse segredo há anos. --- um senhor disse aparentemente calmo.

-Meu pai sabia o que ocorreria se a pegassem, não quero que isso aconteça. --- havia se passado muito tempo desde a entrega de seu tesouro, mais sua aparência era a mesma.

-E eu nunca pude vê a continuação de nossa família. --- o homem disse tristemente.

-Meu pai eu temo o que nosso superior possa fazer. --- a mulher disse com os olhos se enchendo de água.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Bem vindas a minha casa garotas. --- o hanyou disse quando abriu a porta do casaram.

-Você mora praticamente em um palácio. --- Rin disse impressionada com o tamanho da casa.

-Você nunca veio aqui? --- Kagome perguntou normalmente não se importando muito com o tamanho da casa o que o hanyou estranhou, esperava uma reação igual à de Rin.

-Iie é a primeira vez que venho também. --- Rin respondeu animada.

-Nossa como o mundo é pequeno, você não veio aqui só para esbarrar em mim de novo né? --- Kagome ouviu a voz fria e que parecia familiar, olhou para frente e viu o youkai em quem havia esbarrado.

-Iie tenho coisas mais importantes. --- Kagome respondeu sorrindo.

-Ao menos dessa vez eu vou saber seu nome ou você vai sair correndo novamente? --- o youkai perguntou mantendo sempre o olhar frio e calculista.

-Gomen eu estava com presa naquele dia, me chamo Kagome. --- disse levemente.

-Me chamo Sesshoumaru. --- disse estendendo a mão como comprimento e como sempre Kagome não fez movimento algum para devolver o comprimento.

-Vocês se conhecem? --- Inuyasha perguntou estranhando o comportamento do irmão, ele estava sendo respeitoso demais com uma simples humana.

-Nós nos esbarramos por ai. --- Kagome disse olhando para Inuyasha.

-Literalmente. --- Sesshoumaru completou e seu olhar pousou sobre a outra humana na sala que o olhava fixamente. --- E você quem seria? --- perguntou vendo a menina ficar corada.

-Me chamo Rin. --- disse ainda corada o youkai fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e se retirou após isso.

-Venham vou mostra os quartos em que vocês ficaram. --- o hanyou disse após o meio irmão sumir por um dos vários cômodos da casa, subiram as escadas e a todo o momento Inuyasha olhava para Kagome que agia naturalmente e Rin que olhava para todos os lados parecendo decorar tudo que havia ali. --- Aqui esta o seu Rin. --- Inuyasha disse mostrando um quarto realmente grande Rin correu para dentro e parecendo uma criança começou a pular na cama ate que...

PUFT

Rin se desequilibrou e caiu com tudo no chão, Inuyasha gargalhou da cena e Kagome se aproximou calmamente de Rin com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

-Você esta bem? --- perguntou ainda sorrindo, Rin lhe sorriu e levantou sem ajuda de Kagome e Inuyasha viu que ela não estendia a mão para ninguém.

-Hai, mais acho que fiquei animada demais né? --- disse meio constrangida, mais logo se recompondo sobre o olhar de Kagome que não parecia se alterar. ---Sabe eu nunca havia visto alguém com olhos dessa cor. --- Rin disse feliz.

-Já ouvi isso muitas e muitas vezes. --- Kagome disse desviando do olhar da outra e indo na direção de Inuyasha que parara de rir.

-Vou mostra o seu agora. --- disse mostrando o do lado abrindo a porta.

-É um belo quarto. --- disse vendo a decoração que parecia ter sido feita por um profissional.

-Você nunca perde a pose né? --- Inuyasha comentou sorrindo de lado.

-Não tenho pose Inuyasha, simplesmente sou paciente. --- respondeu sorrindo levemente.

-Parece esta acostumada com esse tipo de casa. --- indagou Inuyasha e Kagome o olhou por algum tempo.

-O que lhe faz pensar que lhe responderei algo sobre mim? --- perguntou e Inuyasha estreitou os olhos se aproximando de Kagome que não moveu um músculo.

-Não sinto cheiro de medo. --- sussurrou quando estavam frente a frente, Kagome sorriu ante o olhar de Inuyasha.

-Tem que ter mais do que isso para me assustar. --- sussurrou. --- Parece querer ler minha alma. --- disse quando o hanyou ainda a encarava.

-Você tem uma? --- a pergunta era zombeteira enquanto se afastava.

-Algumas vezes não sei a resposta certa. --- sussurrou antes que o hanyou fechasse a porta por completo, este lhe lançou um olhar confuso, mais resolveu não comentar nada sobre isso, por enquanto...

Kagome suspirou e se jogou na cama batendo na testa achando que havia falado de mais.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Levantou exasperada com o pesadelo que tivera, olhou assustada para a porta ouvindo uma batida, respirou profundamente vendo que já era de noite olhou para o criado mudo e viu que era 8: 30.

-K-chan você ainda esta viva? --- logo reconheceu a voz de Sango e se levantou.

-Algo errado Sango? --- perguntou parando na frente de um espelho estreitou os olhos para a imagem que via no espelho, era sempre a mesma coisa quando acordava de um pesadelo, respirou profundamente, seus olhos estavam quase completamente roxos e aquilo a confundia.

-Vim chamar você para o jantar. --- ouviu Sango e abriu a porta.

-Já vou descer. --- disse com a voz arrastada.

-Você me parece cansada. --- comentou vendo Kagome coçar os olhos.

-Não sei o que deu em mim. --- olhou para a grande janela que havia no quarto e viu que era noite de lua nova. --- Droga. --- sussurrou alto o suficiente para Sango ouvir.

-Você vem jantar? --- perguntou não entendendo nada.

-Claro. --- disse saindo do quarto e acompanhando Sango para a sala onde jantariam.

Desceram e viu Rin olhando em transe para algum lugar, olhando melhor Kagome pode ver que ela observava alguém, olhou na direção em que ela olhava e viu Inuyasha na forma humana, seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos violetas, analisou-o mais um pouco antes de se sentar ao seu lado onde tinha seu nome, Sesshoumaru e Miroku também se encontravam a mesa.

-Interessante. --- a voz fria de Sesshoumaru chamou a atenção de todos, menos Kagome ao qual ele olhava.

-O que é interessante Sesshoumaru? --- Inuyasha disse notando que a atenção de seu meio irmão estava sobre a humana ao seu lado.

-A sua amiga não parece ter se importando com a sua nova aparência. --- disse calmamente e Inuyasha se levantou rosnando.

-Qualquer pessoa sabe que um hanyou tem um dia humano, não se sabe ao certo qual noite vai ser mais acontece. --- Kagome disse calmamente chamando a atenção de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru que estavam quase começando uma discussão. --- Vocês não parecem irmãos. --- comentou sem olhá-los.

-Às vezes penso a mesma coisa. --- ouviu a voz grave e experiente e olhou para trás vendo o youkai com os traços de Sesshoumaru, mais seu porte era mais altivo mostrava a sua maturidade assim como os olhos dourados e seus cabelos prateados eram presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

-Inu Taisho como pode dizer isso? --- a mulher apareceu a seu lado e Kagome soube que esta era a mãe de Inuyasha, cabelos longos e lisos, olhos violetas e os traços do rosto também eram parecidos.

-Ora Izayoi só estava brincando. --- disse com um leve sorriso. --- E a senhorita quem seria? --- perguntou olhando para Kagome que sorriu levemente.

-Me chamo Kagome. --- disse calmamente.

-E a outra? --- disse olhando para Rin.

-Sou Rin. --- disse com um enorme sorriso, Inu Taisho sorriu para as duas e foi ate sua cadeira.

-Algo errado? --- perguntou quando viu sua esposa olhando fixamente para Kagome que lhe correspondia do mesmo modo.

-Olhos incomuns. --- Izayoi comentou e Kagome deu um leve sorriso. --- Sabe que essas cores tem significados opostos? --- perguntou enquanto ia à direção de seu lugar ao lado de seu marido, Kagome a seguiu com o olhar.

-Céu e inferno eu sei, sei também que uma sacerdotisa seria a única a notar isso. --- disse sem desviar o olhar "nunca saberia isso se minha mãe não tivesse perguntado." O hanyou pensou olhando para Kagome.

-Exato; mais só outra sacerdotisa reconheceria uma igual. --- Izayoi disse se sentando.

-Ou um youkai. --- Kagome disse calmamente.

-Verdade. --- Izayoi disse tão calma quanto à outra.

-Então esse é o motivo pelo qual sentia uma energia poderosa. --- Miroku falou.

-Que tal deixarmos esse assunto de lado e jantarmos? --- Inu Taisho perguntou vendo todos concordarem, o jantar foi feito com muitas conversas, mais Kagome não disse mais nada desde antes do jantar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Não conseguia dormi e estava lendo seu costumeiro livro de capa vermelha e sem titulo era algo comum para ela perder o sono no primeiro pesadelo, algumas vezes se aventurava a dormir novamente mais sempre acontecia de novo e sempre por algum motivo ao qual não compreendia se sentia tão culpada com o que via, parecia tão real, tão doloroso, mais tinha algo que não saia de sua cabeça e era a questão que no dia que chegara à faculdade foi aquilo que viu e o desmaio, já tinha lido uma boa parte do livro que por algum motivo só abrira quando completara seus 16 anos, sabia de sua adoção e chegara com este livro e um colar que nunca tirava, amava seus pais e fazia questão de demonstrar isso, mais dormia cada vez mais imaginando o motivo pelo qual fora abandonada pelos pais verdadeiros, não sentia magoa nem nada assim, mais sentia certa curiosidade.

Odiava a noite de lua nova sempre aconteciam coisas nesta noite e este era outro motivo pelo qual não dormia nestas noites, suspirou virando mais uma pagina do livro, não sabia como conseguia ler aquilo, na primeira vez que abrira o livro quando vira as letras o fechou logo em seguida o jogando do outro lado do quarto, mais depois as letras estranhas lhe pareceram familiar e ela começou a entender tudo que havia escrito ali e suas imagens que pareciam uma arte abstrata lhe pareciam desenhos simples.

Sua curiosidade pelo fim do livro a cada pagina aumentava mais, era como se no fim deste livro fosse encontrar sua origem e continuou lendo o livro ate sentir aquela sensação de novo e por instinto olhou para o lado e suas pupilas se dilataram.

_**Parecia andar ao lado de Rin que estava muito animada e ia a caminho das escadas ate que ela olhou para algum ponto e parou de falar seu olhar estava perdido e em seguida suas bochechas adquiriram um tom avermelhado e depois desviou sua atenção para a escada e viu os pés tropeçarem...**_

Sentiu como se tivesse sido puxada de volta e pousou a mão sobre a testa com a respiração ofegante, Kami precisava dormi desde que chegara não sentira tranqüilidade para ter uma noite de sono completa, os pesadelos eram mais freqüentes e se sentia espionada como se a qualquer momento fosse aparecer alguém e atacá-la, suspirou antes de olhar para o relógio 4: 30 ainda era cedo, precisava de ar fresco isso sim, largou o livro sobre a cama pegando o celular, talvez ligasse para casa quando fosse um pouco mais tarde, com seus passos sempre silenciosos caminhou para fora do quarto tendo cuidado para fechar a por, parando e suspirando novamente, como poderia passar despercebida em uma casa onde havia youkais? Perguntou-se se lembrando de casa como nunca podia sair sem que seus pais soubessem, se deparou com as escadas e parou se lembrando do que vira a pouco, segurou o corrimão e desceu a passos lentos, sem vontade, olhou em volta vendo que seu pai e Inu no Taisho tinham gostos parecidos, sorriu vendo que a comparação era boba considerando o fato que... Iie, não era hora de pensar naquilo, se eles soubessem seria só mais um problema, sim essa palavra daria para resumir o que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

Parou da beira da piscina, antes de se sentar em uma das cadeiras de praia que havia ali, o céu não estava muito nublado e mostrava algumas estrelas, nada incomum tirando a falta da lua, estava tão distraída que se esquecera que havia um fuso horário entre os Estados Unidos e o local onde estava no momento, mais resolveu não ligar precisava era relaxar um pouco, após algum tempo com os olhos fechados pensando em tudo que acontecia, ouviu uma melodia e ela sabia que vinha de um violão, se levantou e começou a seguir a direção em que o som vinha, entrou na casa e foi ate uma sala em que a porta estava um pouco aberta e Kagome pode ver Inuyasha lá dentro tocando violão, a sala parecia ter vários instrumentos, Kagome se encostou a porta vendo-o continuar tocando, conhecia aquele ritmo, era uma musica que ela gostava bastante, tinha que dizer que Inuyasha era bonito tanto como hanyou ou humano, mais realmente o preferia como um hanyou, boba não importava como ela o preferia.

-Me espionando? --- estava tão distraída que nem notara que Inuyasha a estava a olhando e havia parando de tocar.

-Eu ouvi a musica e vim parar aqui. --- Kagome disse calmamente, não sabia o porquê mais Inuyasha a deixava nervosa, mais sabia não demonstrar seus sentimentos tão claramente.

-Não conseguia dormi, como sempre nessas noites, e você? --- Inuyasha disse a olhando, realmente era difícil não notar que ela usava somente um short colado e curto com uma blusinha de alças.

-Não durmo em noite de lua nova. --- respondeu calmamente, Inuyasha a olhou por mais algum tempo.

-Não vou nem perguntar o porquê, eu sei que não vou ter resposta. --- disse antes de sorrir, Kagome retribuiu o gesto.

-Você aprende rápido. --- Kagome disse com os braços cruzados e com um leve sorriso.

-Me faz companhia? --- perguntou apontando uma cadeira que havia ao lado dele, Kagome não respondeu simplesmente foi ate a cadeira e se sentou. --- Você canta? --- ele perguntou e viu Kagome suspirar, ele não estranhou esse gesto, possivelmente ela estaria pensando se lhe diria a verdade.

-Eu canto mais não me dou muito bem com a multidão. --- disse mexendo nos longos cabelos.

-Eu não sou uma grande multidão. --- comentou brincalhão e Kagome sorriu concordando. --- Conhece a musica que eu tava tocando? --- perguntou e Kagome o olhou concordando. --- Então me acompanha. --- disse voltando sua atenção para o violão que estava em suas mãos entrando com a introdução da musica.

**Nenhuma verdade me machuca**

**Nenhum motivo me corrói**

**Até se eu ficar**

**Só na vontade, já não dói**

**Nenhuma uma doutrina me convence**

**Nenhuma resposta me satisfaz**

**Nem mesmo o tédio me surpreende mais.**

A voz dela era leve e doce, Inuyasha diria que parecia a voz de um anjo...

**Mais eu sinto que eu to viva**

**A cada banho de chuva**

**Que chega molhando o meu corpo.**

... Inuyasha gostava bastante daquela musica, era uma musica ideal para como ele se sentia quando se tornava humano...

**Nem um sofrimento me comove**

**Nenhum programa me distraí**

**Eu ouvi promessas e isso não me atrai.**

**E não há razão que me governe**

**Nenhuma lei pra me guiar**

**Eu to exatamente aonde eu queria estar.**

**Mais eu sinto que eu to viva**

**A cada banho de chuva**

**Que chega molhando o meu corpo nu.**

... Kagome sentia como se estivesse por um momento que aquela musica descrevia, era uma musica linda, mais que ao mesmo tempo parecia desafiar a rotina...

**A minha alma nem me lembro mais**

**Em que esquina se perdeu**

**Ou em que mundo se enfiou.**

**Mas já faz algum tempo**

**Já faz algum tempo**

**Já faz algum tempo**

**Faz algum tempo.**

... Inuyasha conhecia as notas daquela musica de cor e salteado, por isso olhava fixamente para Kagome que contava de olhas fechados, mais sabia que ele a observava...

**A minha alma nem me lembro mais**

**Em que esquina se perdeu**

**Ou em que mundo se enfiou.**

**Mais eu não tenho pressa**

**Já não tenho pressa**

**Eu não tenho pressa**

**Não tenho pressa.**

... A música havia acabado e o silencio ocupou o local, quando Kagome disse que cantava Inuyasha imaginou que ela teria somente uma voz bonitinha e simples, mais sua voz era perfeita, a de um anjo era como ele diria que a voz dela era.

-Algo errado? --- perguntou enquanto Inuyasha ainda a olhava em silencio.

-Iie nada, é que você tem uma voz muito bela. --- disse sem parar de olhá-la, parecia que ela o havia hipnotizado, se aproximou um pouco mais, as cadeiras estavam próximas, Kagome viu a aproximação do ainda humano, mais não se afastou e Inuyasha aceitou aquilo como uma permissão para continuar, se aproximou já podendo sentir a respiração da humana...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**neherenia: Olá sei que a fic esta confusa nesse começo, mais espero que mais para frente de para compreende-la melhor, e acho que a resposta da sua pergunta esteja nesse cap, caso surgi outra duvida gostarei muito de esclarecer suas duvidas, Kissus.**

**Agome chan: Oie quanto tempo? (que mentira a gente se falou a pouco tempo) é bom num falar nada sobre o proximo cap. viu to de olho. Com relação ao msn ele é doido por que a gente também é rsrs Kissus ja ne.**

**belle Kagome-chan: Olá é bom ve-la acompanhando mais uma fic minha e ainda melhor saber que esta gostando, bom não tenho mais o que dizer só espero que continue aproveitando a leitura e saiba que apesar de não ter deixado minha opinião estou acompanhando as fics que vc escreve, kissus.**

**bibi: gosto muito de escrever e de sempre receber reviews de novas leitoras e é muito bom saber que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, ja ne.**

**Iodes Malfoy: Criatividade eu tenho até bastante, meu problema mesmo é o tempo, mais gosto muito de escrever e sempre surgi alguma ideia. Vai ser muito bom ter você acompanhando essa fic, rsrs gomen né é que essa fic tem um pouco de misterio e suspense, bom pelo menos eu acho espero que ele se desenrrole mais a frente kissus, ja ne.**

Pronto to postando o segundo cap. (isso é obivio né? ) cara eu to discutindo comigo mesmo ve se pode? (liga não todo mundo faz isso) ta ta bom gente

Kissus

Ja ne

tat-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Inuyasha você... --- ouviram a voz feminina e Kagome se afastou rápido caindo da cadeira com tudo causando um pequeno estrondo. --- Ah eu atrapalho? --- Izayoi perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, olhando para Kagome no chão, esta se sentou já que havia caído de costas no chão.

-Esta tudo bem? --- Inuyasha lhe perguntou estendendo a mão, Kagome olhou aquilo e depois olhou para Izayoi, que parecia esperar a reação da jovem, Kagome retornou seu olhar para Inuyasha olhando dele para sua mão e enfim este lembrou que ela não apertava as mãos e por isso se endireitou, Kagome se levantou e seus ossos pareceram estralar quando se esticou.

-Estou bem sim. --- disse antes de suspirar, mais ninguém soube dizer se era de alivio, raiva, ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse, olhou para Izayoi, sabia que ela havia atrapalhado de propósito, só não sabia por que.

-A senhora quer alguma coisa mãe? --- Inuyasha perguntou meio irritado, Izayoi não pareceu se abalar e aumentou o sorriso.

-Não. --- disse simplesmente, Inuyasha caiu em um baque no chão com aquela resposta, mais a mais velha não mostrou nenhuma reação quanto a isso, se virou para se retirar. --- Me acompanhe Kagome. --- pediu virando a cabeça na direção de Kagome que concordou com a cabeça e saiu junto com ela da sala.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Deve esta curiosa para saber por que eu atrapalhei? --- Izayoi perguntou após algum tempo caminhando a beira da piscina, Kagome não a olhou.

-Acho que não era o momento certo. --- respondeu finalmente a olhando, o sol começava a nascer e Izayoi viu o dourado dos olhos de Kagome pareceram se clarear, mais resolveu não comentar nada sobre isso.

-Você é uma moça esperta. --- Izayoi disse sorrindo e Kagome olhou para baixo.

-Não sei ao certo se começar um relacionamento por aqui e se me permite Inuyasha não é do tipo serio. --- Kagome comentou e Izayoi riu balançando a cabeça levemente.

-Talvez ele esteja esperando a garota certa para tomar jeito. --- Izayoi disse ainda bem humorada, até olhar para Kagome que esta seria olhando para o sol, seu olhar era vago e ela diria até um pouco triste.

-Talvez, mais eu não sou essa garota. --- Kagome disse e em sua voz continha uma grande amargura, antes que Izayoi tivesse tempo para uma resposta Kagome sussurrou um 'com licença' e saiu a passos rápidos na direção da casa.

-Você tem um grande segredo criança e este nem você sabe qual é. --- Izayoi comentou seria antes de voltar a sorrir e seguir o mesmo caminho.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Naquele momento Inuyasha já havia voltado ao normal e caminhava mal humorado pela casa, sua mãe havia atrapalhado seu momento com Kagome e ainda a levara junto impedindo que ele tentasse algo.

-Acordou de mau humor irmãozinho? --- rosnou levemente ao ouvir a voz de seu meio irmão, se virou para o youkai com os olhos dourados em chama, mais como sempre este não mostrou nenhuma reação, suas roupas eram esportivas e não as formais.

-Você não vai trabalhar? --- Inuyasha perguntou após examiná-lo, mais sem desmanchar a carranca, Sesshoumaru deu um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso nos lábios.

-Achei que tem coisas mais interessantes aqui em casa para admirar. --- disse de um modo ao que achou que seu irmão entenderia perfeitamente o que queria dizer, Inuyasha arregalou os olhos levemente mostrando que havia entendido.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Rin caminharam conversando sobre qualquer coisa, mais Kagome sentia uma sensação estranha, parecia um... Dejá vu? Claro era isso.

Rin que estava muito animada e ia a caminho das escadas ate que ela olhou para algum ponto e parou de falar seu olhar estava perdido e em seguida suas bochechas adquiriram um tom avermelhado, dessa vez Kagome seguiu seu olhar e viu que ela olhava para Sesshoumaru e junto dele estava Inuyasha, viu Rin desviar sua atenção para a escada e tropeçou nos próprios pés e fechou os olhos esperando o impacto que não veio, abriu os olhos e viu que Kagome a segurava somente por uma mão a impedindo que esta caísse todos aqueles degraus.

-Não me solta, por favor. --- Rin pediu chorosa, mais então uma sensação boa lhe invadiu e viu que segurava na mão de Kagome, coisa que ela evitava uma estranha paz a preencheu, Rin olhou para os olhos de Kagome vendo que o roxo havia praticamente desaparecido, Kagome desviou o olhar e a puxou fazendo-a ficar equilibrada de novo.

-Eu não... Soltei... --- Kagome sussurrou soltando a mão de Rin e caindo para trás, mais não sentindo o impacto do chão, viu os olhos dourados sabendo que pertenciam a Inuyasha antes de fechar os olhos.

-Ela só esta dormindo. --- Inuyasha disse para uma Rin super calma, era estranho, sabe quando você sonha com o paraíso, Rin teve a impressão de que esteve no paraíso, tudo de ruim que estava em sua cabeça havia sumido no momento em que segurou a mão de Kagome, já para Kagome tudo que havia de ruim se ressaltou e lhe veio como um grande baque, parecendo lhe sugar as energias restantes fazendo-a cair.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

_**Asas de anjo, mais parecia**__** uma mulher, seus cabelos esvoaçavam com força junto ao vento, assim como suas enorme asas e podia ver seus olhos brilharem e as lagrimas seguirem seu percurso na mesma direção que os cabelos, estava em um prédio alto e a escuridão misturada com o céu vermelho como sangue e a extensa fumaça que subia ao céu mostrando as chamas.**_

_**-Não esperava que você seguisse realmente esse caminho. --- a voz da mulher era triste, dirigiu o seu olhar para o prédio a frente e novamente a imagem do homem de negro.**_

_**-Ainda **__**da tempo**__** de ficar ao meu lado. --- a voz do homem era realmente, mais com ela parecia haver algum tipo de sentimento especial.**_

_**-Amar não é aceitar tudo de errado que o outro **__**faz,**__** você acabou com a humanidade. ---a mulher disse irritada abrindo as asas por completo em sinal de ataque...**_

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. --- se levantou exasperada logo sabendo que estava em uma cama, seus olhos lacrimejaram, sua respiração ainda era ofegante.

-Você tem muito ar nos pulmões. --- ouviu a voz masculina e viu o hanyou com as mãos tampando as orelhas, acalmou sua respiração e viu que estava em outro quarto, a decoração mais masculina.

-Gomen. --- disse mais calma. --- Rin esta bem? --- perguntou passando a mão pela testa, tentando tirar um pouco do suor que se instalara ali.

-Digamos que eu nunca a vi tão feliz e digamos... Atrevida como a vi hoje. --- Inuyasha comentou e Kagome o olhou confusa.

-O que quer dizer com atrevida? --- perguntou com os olhos estreitados.

-Que enquanto eu a levava para o quarto ouvi Rin convidando Sesshoumaru para sair. --- disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. --- Ele aceitou. --- completou calmamente, se levantou da poltrona em que se encontrava e sentou na cama. --- Agora entendo por que não deixa ninguém tocar em você. --- Inuyasha disse em um tom baixo e Kagome desviou o rosto, colocando uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso é... Estranho. --- disse mexendo nos cabelos, Inuyasha a olhou por um tempo, mais preferiu não insistir.

-Eu vou deixar passar dessa vez. --- disse sorrindo, era estranho como parecia que algo começava a mudar dentro de si, afinal desde quando agia assim tão compreensivo com uma garota?

-Obrigada. --- disse voltando a encará-lo com um leve sorriso.

-Sango e o Miroku estão na piscina, você que ir lá? --- perguntou após algum tempo admirando o sorriso dela.

-Eu não estou muito a fim de nadar. --- que mentira mais deslavada aquela dela, ela amava nadar mais sabe que se entregaria se fizesse isso, Inuyasha a olhou por algum tempo.

-Então vem para me fazer companhia, não quero ficar de vela sozinho. --- disse sorrindo, Kagome lhe correspondeu concordando enquanto se levantava. --- Eu queria saber mais sobre você. --- Inuyasha disse e antes de abri a porta Kagome se virou olhando nos olhos dourados.

-Por quê? --- perguntou sorrindo.

-Por que sou um hanyou bastante curioso. --- ele respondeu de forma engraçada, Kagome sorriu.

-Você não vai querer se envolver comigo Inuyasha. --- disse saindo e fechando a porta.

-Acho que eu quem decido isso. --- Inuyasha sussurrou mais Kagome ouviu aquilo, mais não disse nada na verdade não entendia o que aquele hanyou queria com ela, normalmente os homens se afastavam quando descobriam que vários mistérios a cercavam, a achavam estranha e não se importavam em demonstrar ou dizer isso e talvez essa insistência do hanyou a estivesse amolecendo, mais só talvez.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome estava agora na beira da piscina sentada com os pés dentro da água vendo Inuyasha e Miroku apostar uma espécie de corrida, Sango estava ao seu lado sorrindo apoiada na beirada e era obvio que o hanyou estava ganhando e ia muito à frente ganhando a suposta corrida, Sango gargalhou indo consolar o namorado enquanto o hanyou ia ate Kagome.

-Parabéns. --- Kagome disse sorrindo levemente.

-Não foi nada. --- Inuyasha disse convencido.

-Você não me venceria se eu estivesse disposta a nadar. --- Kagome sussurrou perto da face do hanyou.

-Adoraria confirmar isso. --- o hanyou devolveu como se fosse beijá-la, Kagome sorriu e se afastou antes que isso acontecesse.

-Deixa para outra hora. --- Kagome disse olhando para Miroku e Sango que voltavam a se aproximar.

-Amarelou. --- Inuyasha disse antes que o casal os alcançasse e Kagome sorriu.

-Você realmente não quer dar um mergulho? --- Sango perguntou e Kagome suspirou não gostando de não poder fazer o que queria, mais não teve tempo de responder já que Miroku e Sango a puxaram para dentro da água, não houve contato de pele já que eles a puxaram pela roupa, os três olharam e não a viram emergir.

-Isso foi golpe baixo. --- ouviram a voz e se surpreenderam quando a viram do outro lado da piscina.

-Nossa você é bem rápida. --- Miroku disse ainda um pouco abismado.

-Você realmente é uma humana? --- Inuyasha disse já se aproximando enquanto os outros vinham logo atrás.

-Talvez eu seja um peixe, não notou minhas nadadeiras? --- disse zombeteira e Inuyasha sorriu também.

-Engraçadinha. --- Inuyasha disse enquanto Miroku e Sango riam.

-Eu vou me trocar. --- Kagome anunciou antes de mergulhar e os outros três sentiram algo passar rápido por eles e em seguida viram Kagome saindo da água e os outros fizeram o mesmo, tirando o fato de que Kagome era a única de roupo já que os outros usavam somente roupa de banho, Kagome torceu os cabelos e olhou para Inuyasha e viu a tatuagem de um cão branco que começava um pouco abaixo do ombro e atravessava o peito esquerdo, Kagome sabia que aquela era a forma verdadeira de um inu youkai.

-Vou ficar constrangido se não parar de me olhar. --- despertou ouvindo a voz brincalhona de Inuyasha.

-Não fique, é que só agora reparei que você tem uma tatuagem. --- disse nem um pouco abalada com a brincadeira do hanyou.

-É uma marca da minha raça. --- disse passando a mão pelo desenho na pele.

-Eu sei. --- Kagome disse se virando e começando a andar.

-Como assim eu sei? --- Inuyasha perguntou a alcançando.

-Hei Inuyasha vem. --- Miroku o chamou para uma partida de futebol entre eles dois.

-Vai lá Inuyasha. --- Kagome disse antes de entrar na casa e o hanyou resolveu deixá-la ir.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Aquele fim de semana estava sendo bem interessante, havia se trocado e agora dava uma volta.

-Você tem uma presença familiar. --- ouviu a voz masculina e se virou. --- Que me explicar o porquê disso? --- Kagome se virou para Inu no Taisho e escondeu as mãos nas costas.

-Deve ser a minha convivência com pessoas diferentes. --- Kagome disse parecendo bem sincera.

-Acho difícil já que a presença é bem distinta. --- Inu no Taisho disse calmamente e Kagome sorriu de lado.

-Isso me parece um interrogatório. --- Kagome disse antes de cruzar os braços.

-Você desperta curiosidade em qualquer um. --- Inu no Taisho disse sorrindo e Kagome retribuiu.

-Não gosto de me sentir encurralada. --- Kagome alertou quando estava encostada na parede.

-Nenhum inu youkai gosta. --- Inu no Taisho disse e Kagome estreitou os olhos com aquele comentário, mais depois sorriu se afastando.

-Izayoi esta procurando pelo senhor. --- disse antes de subir as escadas na direção do quarto e em seguida Izayoi apareceu realmente o procurando.

-Essa nova amiga do nosso filho é bem misteriosa. --- Inu no Taisho disse assim que a esposa o alcançou.

-Ainda cismado com a presença familiar? --- Izayoi perguntou calmamente.

-Eu realmente conheço aquela presença que emana dela, assim como Sesshoumaru, só não lembro de onde. --- Inu no Taisho disse estreitando os olhos.

-Esqueça isso. --- disse começando a puxá-lo para as escadas.

-Querida ainda é cedo para isso. --- Inu no Taisho disse com um sorriso de lado.

-Amor eu vou me arrumar, vou ficar bem bonita... --- o sorriso de Inu no Taisho foi trocado por um malicioso. ---... E você vai adorar... --- o youkai a interrompeu.

-Ir para o quarto. --- Inu no Taisho disse sorrindo, Izayoi parou e olhou para ele na metade das escadas.

-... Não me levar para sair. --- ela completou e o youkai literalmente caiu, odiava aquele jeito de Izayoi de fazer as pessoas se animarem e em seguida fazer exatamente aquilo.

-Ok, você que deixar as crianças sozinhas. --- disse se levantando, Izayoi sorriu e concordou.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Conseguiu o que queria pai? --- a voz chamou a atenção do mais velho.

-Posso quase sentir e alcançá-la em seus sonhos. --- disse e o outro se aproximou.

-Alcançá-la? --- perguntou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo meu filho é uma mulher. --- o outro disse antes de suspirar.

-Aff nem para lhe der um filho homem aquelazinha servil...

PAFT

-Nunca fale dela assim. --- o mais velho disse vendo o outro colocar a mão sobre a face.

-Você ainda sente algo por ela. --- o outro disse irritado antes de sair deixando o outro sozinho novamente.

-Sim, mais meu amor não vai impedir meus planos. --- disse para o nada.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome sentiu um leve aperto no coração, uma sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer, ultimamente vinha tendo essa sensação, mais deixava de lado já que poderia ser por esta longe dos pais, estava andando distraída pelos corredores da grande casa, realmente tinham gostos parecidos, esbarrou em alguém e como sempre somente deu um passo para trás, provavelmente devia ser alguém bem forte já que a fizera lhe dar um passo para trás, olhou para cima vendo os já conhecidos olhos dourados.

-Você não resiste a mim né? --- o hanyou disse com alguma arrogância costumeira na voz.

-Não seja convencido Inuyasha. --- disse dando mais um passo para trás por segurança.

-Quer sair para jantar? --- perguntou de repente.

-Não sei já falou com os outros? --- perguntou mexendo nos cabelos e Inuyasha sorriu gostando de saber que a deixava nervosa.

-Eu estou convidando você, não eles. --- disse direto e Kagome o olhou levemente surpresa.

-Você é o anfitrião não pode sair assim. --- Kagome retrucou.

-Devo considerar isso um não? --- perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não é isso Inuyasha, eu só não sei se é uma boa idéia.

-Ficar sozinha comigo. --- Inuyasha disse mais próxima a ela.

-Exatamente. --- disse e antes que Inuyasha pudesse retrucar Sango e Miroku surgiram no fim do corredor conversando sobre algo animadamente.

-Enfim encontramos vocês. --- Miroku disse e viu um hanyou rir forçadamente e uma humana sorrindo aliviada.

-Temos planos para agora e viemos chamar vocês. --- Sango chamou e Inuyasha teve vontade de matar alguém, estava quase ao ponto de conseguir um encontro com sua nova presa e os amigos atrapalharam bem na hora.

-Que tipo de planos? --- Kagome perguntou, não olhando para Inuyasha.

-Filme... --- começou Miroku.

-... Pipoca e brigadeiro. --- Sango completou super feliz.

-Me parece bom. --- disse finalmente olhando para Inuyasha que lhe estreitou os olhos, mais algo em Kagome lhe fez sorrir levemente malvada voltando a olhar para os mais novos amigos com um sorriso mais calmo. --- Que horas vocês pretendem fazer isso? --- Kagome falou e ouviu um rosnado do hanyou, era sempre assim Kagome algumas vezes sentia uma grande bondade e outras vezes lhe vinha uma grande treva.

-Já que todo mundo quer, por mim tudo bem. --- Kagome sabia que aquele tom era de raiva, mais não temia Inuyasha, na verdade era mais fácil as pessoas temê-la por ser diferente, por ser misteriosa demais ate para si mesma.

-Vai ficar sem sua presa por mais algum tempo Inuyasha. --- Kagome disse em um tom alto suficiente para que somente Inuyasha ouviu e este teve que lutar para esconder sua surpresa que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram.

Todos foram para a sala assistir filmes e mais filmes, Sesshoumaru e Rin logo se juntaram a eles e todo o fim de semana passou normalmente tirando o fato de que Kagome não dirigiu mais a palavra ao hanyou.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

_-Como foi o seu fim de semana? _--- era engraçado que quanto mais você tentava esquecer um assunto, mais batiam nessa mesma tecla.

-Não quero falar sobre isso pai. --- Kagome sabia que Inuyasha era mulherengo e não queria fazer parte de sua lista e por isso mesmo que sentisse algo por ele, o que ainda não foi comprovado, não teria nada com ele, aquele convite para jantar a sós fora a gota da água para Kagome, tinha que se afastar, pois o hanyou despertava um sentimento negro nela com o seu jeito de ser.

_-Tudo bem, como vão às coisas?_ --- Massao sabia que não adiantaria insistir quando a filha dizia que não queria falar nem que ele insistisse conseguiria que ela falasse, Kagome pode não ser sua filha biológica, mais é como se fosse até no modo de agir.

-Esta indo tudo bem, já estou mais adaptada com as coisas daqui e como vai a mamãe? --- perguntou suspirando vendo as pessoas da faculdade passeando, estava no intervalo e agora realmente estava evitando hanyou de madeixas prateadas, seu pesadelo noite passada fora o mais assustador de todos o que já tivera e sentia como se algo ruim estivesse crescendo dentro de si.

-_Esta tudo bem __por aqui, tirando a saudade de você pequena. ---_ Kagome sabia muito bem sobre o que o pai falava, pois sentia o mesmo.

-Eu também sinto muitas saudades, mais sinto ter que preocupá-lo pai, mais ontem tive um dos pesadelos mais pesados que o comum ontem. --- Kagome disse ouvindo o pai suspirar alto.

-_Como foi esse pesadelo? ---_ Kagome nunca escondeu nada que acontecia consigo, não de seus pais.

-É tudo muito vago, acordei com o barulho dos despertados e levantei como normalmente faço, mais as coisas estranhas começaram quando abri a cortina o céu estava negro e parecia que logo ia cair uma tempestade, sai do quarto e acho que rodei todo o apartamento e não encontrei a vovó e quando abri a porta do quarto dela eu vi os lençóis sujos de sangue e me desesperei e sai entrando no elevador, esse desse rápido e quando as portas abriram e eu vi chamas e em seguida senti algo me puxando e quando eu os olhos na escuridão eu vi os olhos vermelhos e então eu acordei. --- Massao pode notar o modo vago que ela falou 'acordei'.

-_Como você 'acordou'? ---_ Massao sabia que ela responderia e após ouvir um suspiro cansado ele teve certeza disso.

-Eu estava flutuando sobre a cama e quando acordei eu cai. --- ela disse de forma que nem a própria parecia acreditar no que havia acontecido. --- Eu devo estar enlouquecendo. --- continuou massageando a têmpora sentindo uma leve pontada na cabeça.

-_Não, não esta. ---_ Massao falou com o tom mais preocupado, Kagome suspirou e olhou para frente vendo o hanyou abacado, ou melhor, dizendo sendo abraçado pela 'namorada' e junto com os outros.

-Olha papa eu tenho que desligar. --- disse vendo que eles vinham em sua direção.

-_Esta bem meu anjo se cuida. ---_ disse e desligou o telefone, Kagome já estava acostumada com isso e no momento estava mais preocupada com a aproximação do garoto que não queria mais ver tão cedo, guardou o celular respirando profundamente, o dia iria ser longo, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e aquela sensação de que alguém a olhava lhe invadiu, olhou para os lados rapidamente não vendo ninguém.

-Olá Kagome-sama. --- Miroku tinha aquele jeito formal dele, mesmo com o detalhe da mão boba ao qual Kagome já havia notado e pelo rosto vermelho ele já tinha aprontado e Sango parecia furiosa.

-Sem formalidades Miroku eu garanto que sou bem nova. --- Kagome disse vendo-o sorrir concordando.

-Por falar nisso K-chan, quantos anos você tem? --- Sango perguntou e Kagome a olhou.

-Não acho que você seja mais nova que a Rin. --- Miroku falou e Kagome olhou para Rin que lhe sorriu, era engraçado que desde o toque delas Rin lhe parecia mais leve e tranqüila, alem do fato de elas estarem mais próximas.

-Quais são as idades de vocês? Ai eu posso dizer se sou ou não mais nova. --- Kagome sabia muito bem esconder o seu verdadeiro 'humor' já que estava cansada e tudo que queria era ficar sozinha.

-Todos nós temos 19 anos, menos a Rin com 18. --- Miroku falou e Kagome riu levemente e olhando no relógio viu que o sinal estava próximo de bater, se levantou limpando a roupa.

-Bom eu tenho 16, então você não é tão nova assim Rin. --- dizendo isso Kagome saiu deixando os outros boquiabertos com a idade da nova amiga.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

As aulas haviam acabado agora e o hanyou simplesmente observou Kagome arrumar suas coisas e sair calmamente da sala sem lhe dirigir nenhuma palavra, suspirou e se levantou para fazer o mesmo, mais uma mão em seu ombro o impediu de fazer isso, só precisou farejar para saber quem era e isso lhe fez rosnar, se virou afastando do toque.

-O que quer lobo fedido? --- perguntou rude, seu humor depois que Kagome parou de falar consigo piorou e muito.

-Lhe propor algo. --- disse e os dois começaram a andar lado a lado chamando muita atenção já que era de conhecimento de todos a rivalidade existente entre eles.

-Diz. --- seu tom não mudou nem um pouco e eles pararam em uma janela vendo Kagome conversa animadamente com Rin e Sango enquanto Miroku se encontrava caído no chão, sinal claro de que Sango não o havia perdoado e ainda por cima havia dado uma surra nele.

-Temos um interesse incomum e eu gostaria de tornar as coisas mais interessantes. --- Kouga começou e o hanyou fez um gesto positivo para que continuasse. --- Nós dois queremos conquistar a caloura e por isso eu quero fazer uma aposta. --- continuou e finalmente Inuyasha o olhou.

-O que eu ganho que eu já não tenha ou possa ter? --- o hanyou perguntou em deboche e o youkai sorriu levemente.

-Eu diria que é só para torna essa competição mais clara e podemos aposta alguma grana alta para torna tudo melhor. --- respondeu Kouga. --- Aposta feita? --- disse estendendo a mão para seu adversário, Inuyasha olhou novamente na direção da humana em questão e sorriu de lado, seria interessante jogar um pouquinho, certo?

-Aposta feita. --- disse apertando a mão do youkai enquanto os dois sorriam achando que já haviam derrotado um ao outro, mais será que Kagome vai facilitar essa nova jogada deles? Eu diria que...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**_Agome chan:_ **Minina vc sumiu (rsrs ela te abandonou) fica quieta que aqui quem fala sou eu, bom queri agradecer a sua mente por te-la impedido de falar mais do que devia (quem dera eu pudesse fazer isso) ja disse pra ficar calada, não vai ter surpresa nenhuma para você né no proximo cap. mais como o seu word ta com preguiça de abri e eu to com mais preguiça de mandar (aja preguiça) continuando, vai ficar dificil acompanhar os outros cap. ( ela ta brincando ta relaxa ai que um dia chega) ela finalmente falou algo que presta, Kissus e ja ne. Ps: eu ainda to viva então vc num leu.** _neherenia:_** Arigatou, pois é nessa fic as respostas acabam aparecendo, caso isso não aconteça pode perguntar mesmo que eu respondo, mais espero realmente que continue gostando dessa fic, ja ne. _**belle Kagome-chan:**_ Não tem o que agradecer é verdade, que bom que você acha que minhas fics são tudo isso, eu realmente tento melhorar para agradar mais quem le minhas fics e é bom saber que eu estou conseguido. Kissus. _**Acdy-chan:**_ Gomem pela a demora, bom a K-cha foi abandonada por que... Hum não melhor não falar, bom mais para frente as coisas vão se esclarecer, eu espero, bom espero que continue acompanhado e gostando, Kissus. _**Iodes Malfoy:**_ É né eu preso minha vida sabe, vai que alguém resolve me assassinar pela demora rsrs, acho que eu demorei um pouquinho com esse cap. Deu para aumentar a curiosidade? Bom acho que vc se lembrou disso talvez pela questão de que envolve magia não é? Sim o sesshy tem 30 anos, mais ele é um youkai e mesmo que ele tivesse 500 mesmo assim Rin se apaixonaria por ele e virse e versa eu acho, mais ai se vai rolar alguma coisa entre eles ai é mais para frente, kissus ja ne.

**Bom galerinha mais um cap e espero que tenham gostado.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**

**tat-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi galerinha eu sei que demorei, mais foi só um tiquinho de nada né? Bom pelo menos eu acho, as respostas estaram como quase sempre no fim do cap. e eu sei que já é algo repetido varias vezes, mais bom...**

**BOA LEITURA**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Naquele mesmo dia Inuyasha colocou um fim no seu 'relacionamento' com Kikyou e esta como o esperado fez um escândalo só dizendo que ele estava acabando com ela por culpa daquela piralha, ela começou a chamar Kagome assim após descobri a idade da mesma, ele rude como só ele pode ser disse que não era do interesse dela e a deixou berrando sozinha.

Agora estava na hora de arrumar um presente e pedir desculpas, sabia que isso era muito comum e para o seu orgulho era péssimo, mais se ela continuasse irritada com ele não teria muita chance para conquistá-la e ganhar do lobo fedido, parou rapidamente vendo algo que lhe interessou e entrou na loja comprando o que queria indo direto para o prédio da 'amiga', falou com o porteiro que como um bom curioso o havia visto junto com Kagome no dia que a acompanhara e o deixou subir, deu graças a Kami por ter elevador no prédio já que Kagome morava na cobertura.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Oi Rast. --- Kagome o cumprimentou antes de sair do quarto, as roupas coladas indicavam que ela ia treinar, podia esta cansada, mais um treino lhe limparia a mente das coisas ruins, sais eram ótimas armas para Kagome e eram suas favoritas, armas para ataque e não para defesa fáceis de locomover e esconder se preciso, começou rolando-as entre os dedos, mostrando habilidade nos movimentos harmoniosos que fazia, seus olhos estavam fechados, não precisava ficar de olhos abertos para fazer movimentos comuns.

DING DONG

Ouviu a campainha tocar mais deixou para que Kaede atendesse a porta, começou a movimentar os pés de forma lenta e de forma concentrada e em seguida começou a imaginar inimigos e com os sais começou a fazer movimentos de ataques precisos.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Posso ajudar? --- olhou para a senhora a sua frente que parecia examiná-lo.

-Oi eu sou Inuyasha, amigo de Kagome, ela esta? --- começava a se perguntar de onde já sentira aquele cheiro, lhe era tão familiar, Kaede lhe sorriu e deu passagem para ele que entrou.

-Ela esta lá em cima. --- dizendo isso a senhora simplesmente sumiu em um dos corredores.

Começou a andar até encontrar uma escada de onde vinha uma brisa, começou a subir a passos lentos e ao abri a porta se deparando com um espaço aberto, com uma piscina e outra sala media e seguiu o cheiro de sakuras já conhecido por ele e abriu lentamente a porta se deparando com uma cena um tanto peculiar.

Kagome ainda se movimentava com os olhos fechados, movimentos firmes e precisos; sentia falta de lutar com seu pai, um grande youkai muito forte e veloz, não tinha graça lutar com mais ninguém, não tinha a mesma dificuldade, podia ser seu pai mais ele não pegava leve por ela ser sua filha, Massao e Nazary lhe pareciam pais perfeitos e esse pensamento lhe trazia uma pergunta, por que Massao nunca...? Sentiu uma presença diferente e ainda com os olhos fechados lançou uma das armas na direção em que a presença vinha mais já sabendo a quem pertencia aquela presença.

-O que você quer? --- perguntou finalmente abrindo os olhos vendo que um de seus sais se encontrava ao lado da cabeça do hanyou que lhe parecia um pouco surpreso.

-Eu queria me desculpar. --- ele falou de forma pausada, realmente seu orgulho estava lá embaixo nesse momento e esperava que ela aceitasse sem perguntas.

-Por quê? Por te me chamado para sair? Não tem problema Inuyasha. --- ela disse limpando o suor com uma toalha.

-Sabe muito bem que não é por isso. --- Inuyasha disse se aproximando e Kagome não demonstrou nada e nem se mexeu.

-Não precisa se desculpar Inuyasha, mais quero que pare eu não o quero mais do que como amigo. --- Kagome foi firme, mais ela sabia que não estava sendo sincera nem com Inuyasha nem consigo mesma, mais sabia que enquanto não descobrisse tudo sobre si não poderia seguir em frente.

-Então vamos ser só amigos? --- Inuyasha estava fingindo aceitar aquilo e daí que ela era mais difícil que o comum? Nada que com o tempo ele não mude.

-Isso. --- Kagome sabia que ele não pararia e podia sentir que agora mais do que nunca ele tinha um motivo para persistir.

-Tudo bem. --- concorda mentindo não faz mal né? Kagome olhou para baixo e viu algo negro nos braços do hanyou, este seguiu o olhar e sorriu. --- É um pequeno presente. --- falou estendendo o gato quase todo negro tirando um símbolo na testa e... O gato tinha duas caldas e nas pontas nas caldas que eram cinza. --- É apenas um filhote. --- completou e Kagome se aproximou.

-Macho ou fêmea? --- perguntou calmamente.

-Fêmea. --- disse enrugando a testa.

-Kira, você gosta? --- Inuyasha a olhou confuso, mais a gata em seus braços reagiu ao nome e saltou de seu colo para o dela. --- Vou considerar isso um sim. --- disse sorrindo enquanto o animal subia para seu ombro.

-É pelo visto vocês vão se dar muito bem. --- o hanyou comentou brincalhão.

-Arigatou, você quer beber alguma coisa? --- perguntou passando por ele e sendo seguida pelo mesmo.

-É um apartamento bem espaçoso. --- Inuyasha comentou enquanto desciam as escadas e Kagome sorriu.

-Não gosto muito, mais é do gosto do meu pai e eu querendo ou não quando ele quer é pior que eu. --- comentou com um sorriso meio presunçoso.

-Você não gosta? --- perguntou se colocando ao lado dela.

-Nhá é bem solitário de certa forma. --- comentou levemente.

-Não é preciso esta sozinho para ser solitário. --- Inuyasha disse de um modo que fez Kagome parar e olhá-lo.

-Concordo. --- Kagome disse e fez um gesto para que ele sentasse no sofá, coisa que ele não fez.

-Você poderia me mostra o apartamento. --- ele propôs de forma mais inocente que conseguiu Kagome o olhou e sorriu concordando levemente, começaram a andar pelo enorme apartamento sendo que o ultimou local ficou sendo o quarto de Kagome, neste momento estavam na frente da porta de seu quarto. --- Não vamos entrar? --- Inuyasha perguntou quando Kagome não se moveu.

-Meu quarto é um lugar pessoal Inuyasha, não acho que seja uma boa idéia. --- disse de forma calma com Kira ainda em seu ombro.

-Vamos Ká somos amigos, não? --- Inuyasha insistiu e Kagome suspirou.

-Não comente nada sobre meu quarto Inuyasha. --- Kagome disse abrindo a porta e entrando, Inuyasha a seguiu e primeiramente não viu nada de incomum, as cores eram de um azul claro e branco, com uma cama com cobertas da mesma cor e ao lado havia uma janela e assim que continuou parou estático, na outra metade do quarto tinha uma mudança drástica a pintura era pretas havia um sofá cama na mesma cor a pintura seguia ate o outro lado do quarto e viu uma espécie de aquário e estava vazio e depois de dar a volta completa viu que o quarto era dividido entre preto e azul claro com branco.

-Você tem um gosto... Diversificado. --- Inuyasha parecia meio surpreso, mais Kagome olhava para o aquário vazio.

-Eu tenho mudanças de humor repentinas. --- Kagome disse observando o quarto, Inuyasha percebeu aquilo.

-Algo errado? --- perguntou logo em seguida sentindo em suas pernas subindo, olhou para baixo e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

-Não faça nenhum movimento Inuyasha, Rast adora calor humano por isso foi parar na minha cama quando ainda era criança é o que dar morar perto de uma floresta. --- Kagome falou naturalmente e Inuyasha a olhou não acreditando que a menina tinha uma cobra no quarto.

-Você tem uma cobra como animal de estimação? --- perguntou ainda não acreditando, Kagome colocou Kira na cama e se abaixou pegando a jibóia amarela e branca.

-É só uma cobra Inuyasha, isso é bem comum de onde eu venho. --- disse colocando a jibóia no aquário que era bem grande. --- Algumas vezes acordo e ele esta dormindo comigo. --- comentou de forma calma se sentando na cama e Kira logo foi para o seu colo.

-Parece que os animais gostam muito de você. --- disse se sentando ao lado dela, Kagome aproximou os rostos olhando-o nos olhos e ele se perdeu naqueles olhos exóticos.

-Deve ser uma espécie de atração animal. --- Inuyasha podia jurar que ela ia beijá-lo naquele instante, viu o roxo dos olhos dela tão dilatados que o dourado quase havia sumido, mais quando os lábios estavam quase se tocando o dourado dos olhos dela brilharam e esta se afastou se levantando depois de segurar a gata de olhos também negros. --- É melhor você ir embora. --- disse saindo do quarto deixando Inuyasha sozinho, olhou para o lado e viu o livro vermelho que Kagome sempre lia.

-Qual será o seu assunto favorito? --- o hanyou se perguntou pegando o livro sabia que era errado o que ia fazer mais tinha curiosidade, abriu o livro e se surpreendeu ao ver as letras estranhas e ficou mais surpreso ainda por entender o que estava escrito ali. --- Aquele que o nome não deve ser dito lhe mostra toda a sua história, nascido sem mãe e já adulto... --- começou a ler, parando rapidamente quando Kagome abriu a porta.

-Não leia esse livro... Espera, você consegue lê-lo? --- ela perguntou surpresa, Inuyasha a olhou fechando o livro.

-Entendo, olha você pertence a algum culto, ou é uma bruxa... --- Inuyasha dizia isso zombeteiro e sem notar a energia maligna que começava a rodear a garota que fez um movimento com uma das mãos deixando dois dedos retos a frente da face entre seus olhos que tinham o brilho dourado maior eliminando quase todo o roxo.

-Senta. --- o comando dito o hanyou sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e em seguido estava de cara no chão.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? --- o hanyou berrou quando se levantou se mostrando furioso.

-VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE NÃO ME JULGUE, POR ISSO NÃO DEIXO NINGUÉM SE APROXIMAR DE MIM, AGORA SAI DAQUI. --- Kagome não sabia o porquê mais o hanyou ativava seus opostos e o que o hanyou estava lhe causando parecia desperta uma fera a muito adormecida e se lembrava de quando isso aconteceu uma vez e as coisas não foram nada boas.

-VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA GAROTINHA CHATA E ARROGANTE QUE DESCONFIA DE TODO MUNDO, DE TER UM PASSADO SUJO OU DEVE SER UMA VADIAZINHA QUALQUER...

PAFT

Não havia sido Kagome que lhe dera um tapa e sim a senhora que lhe abrira a porta quando chegou, ela ainda respirava tranqüila mais a humana tinha os olhos completamente roxos e a respiração era rápida.

-Calma criança, acalme sua alma. --- Kaede disse olhando preocupada para a garota que tinha uma aura extremamente negra, respirando profundamente os olhos pouco a pouco foram voltando ao normal e em seguida caindo para trás desmaiada, sendo segurada por Kaede. --- Acho que esta na hora de você ir para casa rapaz, não é bem-vindo no momento. --- Kaede disse com o seu costumeiro tom calmo colocando a jovem na cama, o hanyou acariciou a face antes de olhar uma ultima vez para humana desmaiada saindo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra em seguida.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Abriu a porta ainda pensando no que havia acontecido no apartamento da garota, não era o tapa que lhe ardia, mais sim algo dentro de si, não sentia raiva da garota e sim de si, ela realmente estava certa ele não a conhecia e tê-la chamando do que chamou... Realmente merecia aquele tapa.

-Você não sabe com quem esta lidando. --- ouviu a voz fria e se surpreendeu ao ver sua mãe ali.

-Como assim? --- perguntou cauteloso se aproximando da mãe e se sentando no sofá a frente dela.

-Kagome, meu filho, ela tem um espírito dividido. --- Izayoi disse olhando o filho de forma reprovadora.

-Não entendo. --- ele realmente não estava entendendo muito do que a mãe falava.

-Bem e mau, nenhum ser humano é capaz de suportar o que o espírito de Kagome suporta o bem e o mau dela são enormes e em quantidades quase iguais, não se pode saber ao certo qual lado domina. --- Izayoi estava seria, ela vira isso na hora que vira a jovem, gostara dela, mais logo notou que o filho estava cutucando onça com vara curta, sabia que o filho tinha mau humor e isso não o ajudava a lidar com a jovem.

Inuyasha entendeu o que a mãe queria dizer, vira com os próprios olhos o que ocorria com Kagome, mais não achava que fosse para tanto, conversou mais um pouco antes de ir direto para a cama e em sua cabeça só vinha à jovem que estava mudando sua vida.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

No dia seguinte a garota não foi para a escola, Inuyasha se sentia culpado por isso e também estava preocupado, os amigos não sabiam do que estava acontecendo, Kikyou o olhava torto algumas vezes, mais quando descobriu que a outra não havia ido se jogou ao seus braços, mais ele não lhe dera nenhuma atenção e na semana toda foi assim aumentando a preocupação e o mau humor do hanyou.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

_Aquele lugar era belo, muito belo, parecia o céu e olhando para a sua sombra podia ver grandes asas e olhando pode ver as asas de anjo que ela tinha._

_-Isso é só um sonho. --- aquela voz feminina lhe era familiar, olhou para os lados a procura da mulher. --- Eu não posso aparecer ainda, você esta crescendo, mais tem que voltar a realidade..._

-Acorde querida. --- ouviu a voz masculina que lhe era mais familiar ainda, abriu lentamente os olhos vendo os olhos dourados já conhecidos por ela desde pequena.

-Papa. --- ela disse abrindo os olhos por completo se levantando e abraçando o youkai que estava sentado em sua cama, após um abraço apertado os dois se separaram e Kagome viu pergaminhos que cercavam sua cama e olhou confusa para o pai.

-Kaede disse que precisou fazer isso para acalmar seu espírito por completo. --- Massao explicou.

-E mamãe? --- Kagome perguntou quando não sentiu ela por perto.

-Ela foi visitar algumas pessoas, mais achamos que esta na hora de uma reunião, você se sente bem o suficiente para isso? --- Kagome sabia sobre o que Massao falava e concordou levemente.

-Se o senhor acha que é a hora certa para isso. --- disse se levantando e indo na direção do banheiro tomando um banho frio, colocou um vestido leve na cor azul.

-Eu vou sair da uma voltinha e mais tarde você aparece nesse restaurante aqui. --- disse apontando um papel preso na geladeira e saindo, Kagome simplesmente concordou após o pai sair Kagome fez o mesmo, precisava sair e dar uma volta também.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Cansara de esperar uma nova aparição da humana e por isso resolvera ir a casa dela não importando o que ouviria, caminhava apresado ate esbarrar em alguém e esta pessoa caiu, ele olhou para frente e se surpreendeu ao ver que era Kagome que estava ali caída no chão.

-Inuyasha. --- ela falou se levantando, o hanyou há olhou um pouco inseguro.

-Gomen. --- ele falou em um sussurro mais Kagome ouviu muito bem e ela sabia que não era por tê-la derrubado que ele pedira desculpa.

-Tudo bem Inuyasha, acho que não estava no meu melhor dia. --- Kagome falou passando as mãos pelo vestido em movimentos calmos. --- Gomen por tê-lo mandado sentar. --- disse com um sorriso meio constrangido, Inuyasha a encarou nos olhos e sem pensar a puxou para um abraço, Kagome arregalou os olhos, mais não sentiu nada do que costumava sentir quando tocava ou era tocada por alguém, sentia um estranho conforto e por isso para a surpresa do hanyou ela retribuiu o carinho, suspirou e se afastou um pouco dela encarando-a nos olhos a respiração se tornou mais difícil e Kagome fechou os olhos soltando um baixo suspiro, o hanyou aproximou-se pretendendo finalmente provar os lábios perfeitos da jovem, até que seu celular começou a tocar.

-Droga. --- Inuyasha sussurrou atendendo ao telefone, Kagome sorriu levemente se afastando, Inuyasha falou algumas coisas no telefone antes de desligar e se virar novamente para a humana que estava encostada a um poste. ---Vou ter um jantar em família hoje. --- Kagome deu um leve sorriso.

-Me pareceu muito importante. --- comentou de forma leve e Inuyasha riu levemente.

-Não é tão importante assim, só meu avô e avó que estão da cidade depois de 19 anos fora. --- havia uma amargura na voz do hanyou e Kagome resolveu não comentar.

-Ok, agora eu tenho que ir meus pais estão aqui de passagem. --- Inuyasha a olhou e novamente naquele dia a abraçou e novamente para surpresa de Kagome nada aconteceu.

-Então a gente se vê depois. --- disse indo na direção em que viera Kagome o olhou sumir de vista e seu sorriso desapareceu.

-Espero que me perdoe por te me omitido. --- foi tudo que dissera antes de fazer o mesmo que o hanyou, afinal à noite lhe reservava grandes emoções.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Todos já estavam no restaurante e Rin, Sango e Miroku também estavam lá, Izayoi estava nervosa; o pai de seu marido nunca aceitara realmente aquele casamento e após o nascimento de Inuyasha, pai e filho nunca mais se falou, Sesshoumaru mantinha seu ar frio, mais sentia saudades de seu avô, Inuyasha não sentia nada demais já que nunca os conhecera mesmo.

Logo viram um casal de inu youkais entrarem no recinto o porte imponente e os olhos dourados mais maduros que os de Inu no Taisho, este se levantou recebendo um abraço de urso da parte de sua mãe que lhe sorria de forma acolhedora, após isso Inu no Taisho olhou para seu pai, este o olhou a cara seria ao qual ele estava acostumado, e diria até que Sesshoumaru tinha o humor de seu pai, mais para sua surpresa o pai sorriu e abriu os braços recebendo o filho em um abraço, havia algo diferente nele.

-Meus netos estão enormes, levantem e dêem um abraço aqui na vovó. --- a youkai disse abrindo os braços e abraçando Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha que logo voltaram a se sentar.

-Quem são os amigos? --- o youkai disse notando a presença dos outros humanos ali.

-São meus amigos Miroku, Sango e Rin. --- Inuyasha falou olhando de seu avô para a sua avó era estranho vê-los pela primeira vez, mais o que lhe impressionou foi quem ele viu entrando no local, usando um vestido azul marinho nem colado e nem solto, um pouco acima do joelho, os cabelos soltos e vinha caminhando na direção deles e todos a olhavam, Kagome tinha face neutra, mais seu avô tinha um sorriso estampado na face, Kagome chegou e ficou entre os youkais mais velhos.

-Acho que vocês já conhecem a Kagome. --- disse calmamente enquanto a humana mencionada simplesmente suspirava.

-Sim já a conhecemos. --- Inu no Taisho respondeu por todos.

-Bom quero então que realmente saibam o motivo para ela esta aqui, esta é Kagome Taisho nossa filha. --- todos que estavam tomando algo se engasgaram e até mesmo quem não bebia nada se engasgou enquanto Inu no Taisho caia sentado em sua cadeira e Inuyasha não desviava o olhar de Kagome, era isso Kagome era sua tia...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**neherenia:** _Ah valeu é bom saber que minha fic faz isso com as pessoas, bom acho que nem preciso dizer que as respostas vão chegando pouco a pouco, mais tipo Massao e Inu no Taisho? Deu pra ver o que eles são né? Surpresa? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e da ideia, quem diria K-cha tia do Sesshy e do Inu ( só uma doida imaginaria isso, no caso eu sou uma delas.) Kissus._ **Acdy-chan:** _Bom o Inu ta mesmo mulherengo, mais isso vai mudar... Nada muito detalhado ainda, vamos deixar as coisas rolarem, espero que continue gostando, Ja ne._ **Agome chan:** _Ae a gente ta podendo conversa de novo, finalmente, mais ai você não tem nenhuma pergunta né? E eu ate sei por que (Não jura?) rsrs ta certo Kissus, Ja ne não a gente ainda deve ta conversando no msn mesmo._ **belle Kagome-chan: **_hahaha suspense, liga não mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo se esclarece, eu gosto de fazer fics assim é um desafio pra mim juntar partes de ideias em uma fic, ai acaba sendo um misterio só, acho que da mais certo comigo histórias assim, bom mais quem le é que sabe em que o escritor é melhor né? Kissus, ja ne._

**Ah mais uma coisinha comum a toda pessoa que escreve aqui FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ E DEIXEM REVIEWS**

**facil, facil só aperta o GO**

**e pra quem ta lendo NOSSA HISTÓRIA vou continuar logo tá?**

**Kissus galerinha**

**Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Valeriachan:** Olá bom acho que a maioria das respostas vão esta no cap. bom quanto a Naraku acho que ele ja deve ter aparecido caso eu esteja enganada me corrija, espero que goste desse cap.** Letícia: **Ah eu pensei bastante em tudo e surgiu essa de fazer a Kagome de irmã adotiva do Inu no Taisho, realmente é uma situação engraçada, mais as coisas vão se desenrrolar.** neherenia:** Oie bom eu demorei um pouquinho, mais estou eu aqui novamente, realmente tia foi algo surpreendente mais essa era a intenção.** sakura-princesa:** bom ela é mais uma tia adotiva e bom isso não vai mudar a questão de que eles são o casal principal da fic, espero que goste da continuação.

Boa Leitura

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Após a notícia o jantar ocorreu em um silencio desagradável da parte de Kagome que se recusava a responder qualquer coisa que fosse e Inuyasha ainda tentava digerir o que havia ouvido, assim que acabou de comer Kagome pediu licença e saiu na direção da porta de saída do restaurante, precisava respirar um pouco não agüentava mais os olhares que recebia, respirou profundamente e ao abrir os olhos que estavam fechados viu olhos vermelhos e andou alguns passos para trás parando somente quando esbarrou em alguém e como instinto virou para dar um soco, mais seu pulso foi segurado e quando olhou para quem segurava seu braço viu o hanyou com uma cara seria, sabia que ele iria tirar satisfações, mais ela instintivamente olhou para trás em busca dos olhos que tanto lhe assombravam, mais só viu a escuridão, voltou o seu olhar para o hanyou se soltando e dando alguns passos para trás.

-Algo errado 'titia'? -- o hanyou disse a ultima palavra de forma zombeteira, Kagome o olhou suspirando.

-Não sou sua tia. -- Kagome disse dando mais um passo para trás, estava cada vez mais confusa e os olhos vermelhos lhe assombravam mais e mais e todos os sentimentos e todos os pensamentos toda a sua vida estavam se complicando e isso a fazia se sentir tonta.

-Claro que é voce é filha do meu avô, irmã do meu pai e minha 'tia'. -- ele tinha um sorriso sínico na face e naquele momento a raiva sobressaltou as outras emoções.

-Pare de me persegui, acha que não sei de sua aposta, pensei que você podia mudar mais isso nunca vai acontecer, baladas, bebidas e mulheres, acha que isso é o suficiente? Um bom coração não modifica suas ações e isso é horrível Inuyasha eu não sou um animal a quem você pesquisa antes de caçar e eu cansei desse jogo tolo...

Inuyasha não pode fazer nada quando Kagome foi atropelada, mais a pergunta era de onde saiu aquele carro? Não havia acontecido nenhum barulho e onde estavam era quase impossível passar um carro àquela hora, o hanyou deixou as perguntas de lado e foi resgatar a garota inconsciente levando-a para o hospital.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Acordou exasperada, olhando para os lados logo sabendo que estava em um hospital e logo se lembrara do que aconteceu no restaurante e o olho vermelho antes do acidente sentiu algo quente em sua mão e olhou para esta vendo sua mãe ali, suspirou e colocou a outra mão sobre as dela mexendo levemente.

-Mama. -- sussurrou e viu a youkai se mexer despertando calmamente ate olhá-la e parecer mais assustada, também pudera quando ela chegou ao hospital seu corpo estava cheio de arranhões e tiveram que fazer uma cirurgia urgente na cabeça por conseqüência tendo que raspar a cabeça, mais agora ela parecia em perfeito estado, à face levemente mais pálida que o normal, mais tudo parecia realmente em perfeito estado.

-Kami querida você não parece que sofreu um acidente ontem. -- disse puxando a filha para um abraço.

-Ontem, parece até que faz um mês que eu estou aqui. -- disse calmamente, mais algo que realmente Nazary não notou é que sua filha tinha os olhos mais obscuros do que o normal, algo havia mudado, não havia mais tanto brilho neles.

-Mesmo assim você vai ter que permanecer aqui por algum tempo. -- Nazary disse se afastando e em seguida se levantando e saindo da sala.

Kagome olhou para o lado e viu o livro vermelho, o pegou e abriu na página onde havia parado, já havia adiantando bastante e esta na reta final daquele livro e o estava amando era uma história impressionante, era um romance proibido, mais havia muito sangue, mistério e terror.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Quase pude alcançá-la por completo. -- os olhos vermelhos brilharam em meio à escuridão.

-Ainda acho inútil você querê-la. -- uma mulher com os cabelos presos em um coque anunciou.

-Ninguém vai me atrapalhar minha querida. -- ele disse com a costumeira frieza enquanto a mulher rosnou.

-Antes da mãe dessa coisinha aparecer você só me chamava de amor. -- disse antes de sair, não pode ver o brilho de tristeza que passou rapidamente nos olhos do homem.

-Meu anjo. -- ele sussurrou e antes que pudesse ao menos piscar a bela mulher de olhos dourados e roxo estava a sua frente, sua cara mostrava raiva e ele não precisava perguntar o porquê daquilo, pois já sabia.

-Desgraçado você não tem esse direito. -- ele arqueou a sobrancelha, nunca a havia visto agir daquela maneira tão... Humana?

-Tenho tanto direito quanto você. -- disse já perigosamente perto, sabia exatamente o efeito que tinha sobre a mulher a sua frente assim como ela tinha conhecimento do efeito que tinha sobre ele. -- Chega de brigas. -- ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la, como sentia saudade de beijá-la.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro de seu quarto, pensando no que havia acontecido em sua vida desde o momento em que conhecera Kagome, parecia fazer tanto tempo, mais não fazia nem um mês direito, como fora que tudo aquilo acontecera? Pensava também no que a moça lhe dissera antes de ser atropelada, talvez ela estivesse certa, suas orelhas caninas caíram com esse pensamento.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome estava nas duas ultimas páginas do livro, mais o sono lhe veio e ela dormiu com o livro sobre si, seu sonho foi levemente estranho, a mulher de asas de anjos estava sendo beijada por um homem com cabelos tão longos quanto os delas, mais as asas pareciam de morcegos, aquela cena era estranha, mais parecia tão real.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Por que essa cara? -- seu pai lhe perguntou e ela lhe olhou com olhos marejados, se jogando nos braços desse.

-Pai, eu fiz tudo tão errado, devia tê-lo ouvido quando ainda era tempo. -- o pai a consolou suspirando, não podia falar a ela agora que o superior sempre soube que isso ia acontecer, mais podia contar um pouco da história.

-Minha pequena foi predestinada no dia em que você nasceu que tudo isso ia acontecer, assim como estava previsto para a sua filha. -- o choro se tornou mais compulsivo e tudo que ele fez foi abraçá-la mais forte. -- Tudo dará certo no final. -- sussurrou querendo mais do que nunca de que seu superior realmente conseguiria resolver tudo.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Como ela esta? -- Izayoi perguntou assim que Nazary entrou na casa, todos estavam na sala, mais Inuyasha era o mais serio e triste ali.

-Eu não sei nem como explicar. -- Nazary disse e Massao a abraçou demonstrando preocupação já que quando saíra de lá ela estava desacordada.

-O que houve? -- Rin perguntou já com os olhos marejados.

-Q-quando ela acordou, era como se ela não tivesse sofrido acidente algum. -- disse olhando para Massao, mesmo vendo o bom estado da filha ainda estava preocupada, era coisa de mãe.

-Mais isso é ótimo. -- Inu no Taisho disse se levantando de onde estava, ficara muito surpreso com a notícia de que tinha uma irmã, ainda mais que essa fosse uma humana, mais agora gostava da idéia de ter uma irmãzinha mais nova.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Oi. -- Sango falou animada entrando no quarto e junto com ela esta Rin que também estava bem animada, Kagome se ajeitou na cama e as olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Oi. -- respondeu calmamente vendo a tv com a programação que o hospital permitia assisti e acredite para o humor de Kagome no momento isso era horrivel, viu as meninas sentarem e Rin a olhou como se a examinasse.

-Tem algo de diferente em você! -- exclamou após olhar diretamente nos olhos da amiga que desviou rapidamente, ela sabia que estava diferente, não sabia explicar o que era mais tinha, uma sensação estranha era como se ela estivesse mais... Não sabia explicar mais era como se estivesse um pouco... Morta?

-Não tem nada de diferente comigo Rin, deve ter sido algo do acidente. -- comentou se abraçando e passando as mãos nos braços, após um calafrio que a estava assombrando desde que acordara, aquela sensação de estar sendo vigiada estava maior era como se alguém estivesse sobre suas costas, respirou e olhou novamente para as meninas e conversaram sobre muitas coisas e é claro que não podia faltar o assunto meninos.

-Já estamos indo esta ficando tarde. -- Sango disse se espreguiçando, já que elas estavam deitadas de qualquer jeito na cama junto com Kagome que gargalhou novamente, era engraçado como as duas a fizeram esquecer as coisas ruins.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Por que você não vai lá vê-la? -- Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando por sobre o jornal o irmão mais novo que batia o pé como o tamanho do nervosismo que sentia saber que ela estava bem não acalmou o seu coração, por que ela parecia tão importante? Por que ela lhe ocupava tanto sua mente?

-Não sei do que esta falando. -- disse fingindo realmente não saber do que ele falava.

TOC TOC

Foi na direção da porta quase se arrastando e abriu a porta vendo a mulher parecida com Kagome, mais aquela era Kikyou.

-Soube que aquelazinha não esta mais no seu pé então vim ver se você já deixou de ser idiota e volta para mim. -- ela disse cínica e em um ato impensado Inuyasha pela primeira vez na vida levantou a mão para uma mulher.

PAFT

-Não abra sua boca para falar dela, ninguém tem direito há isso muito menos você. -- Kikyou o olhou com puro ódio colocando a mão na marca que já começava a ficar roxo, afinal ele era um hanyou e embora pisando duro.

-Não teria feito melhor irmãozinho. -- Sesshoumaru disse e Inuyasha o olhou um pouco confuso, mais depois deu um leve sorriso e foi para o seu quarto precisava pensar, colocar sua cabeça e coração em ordem.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Eu vendo minha alma pelo coração do hanyou Inuyasha Taisho. -- Kikyou sussurrou, nunca dissera a ninguém mais pertencia a um culto a espíritos malignos e julgava ter uma ligação maior com o mal por ser uma Miko negra, sorriu malignamente segurando firmemente o colar com uma imagem abstrata e ao mesmo tempo sinistra.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

_**-Termine de lê-lo. -- ouviu a voz que não conseguia reconhecer de lugar algum, mais lhe causava bastante arrepios.**_

_**-Por que? -- sussurrou de volta, sabia que estava dormindo e talvez não tivesse resposta.**_

_**-Para esclarecer suas dúvidas. -- recebeu de volta o sussurro que pareceu ter sido feito em seu ouvido.**_

Levantou de solavanco ofegante, olhando para o lado viu o livro aberto na página que havia parado, notou enquanto esticava uma das mãos na direção do livro que sua mão tremia, talvez por causa da intensidade do sono, pegou o livro e procurou a parte em que havia parado, lia palavra por palavra nunca deixando de pensar na ultima frase de seu sonho, o que significava aquilo? Tinha dúvidas sobre onde nascerá, coisas desse tipo, mais também tinha algo em seu coração que não lhe saia da mente.

Virou mais uma página vendo que aquela era a ultima, suspirou olhando para a porta como se esperasse que algo acontecesse, tinha essa sensação, a cada segundo se sentia menos viva, como isso era possível? Como um ser humano poderia parecer em bom estado mais por dentro era como se definhasse a cada segundo continuou lendo sem notar o que ocorria no lado de fora do hospital.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha olhou para o céu vendo-o escurecer de repente, aquilo era estranho.

-_Inuyasha. -- _sentiu um grande arrepio passar por todo o seu e se virou rapidamente vendo somente uma luz que passava entre dourado e branco.

-Quem é você? -- sussurrou encostando-se na parede.

-_Kagome... --_ ele franziu a testa ao ouvi o nome da garota que não saia de sua mente.

-O que tem ela? -- perguntou inda agora na direção da luz, algo dentro de si dizia que Kagome estava ou logo estaria com problemas.

_-Ajude-a. _-- foi tudo que ele ouviu antes da luz sumir por completo enquanto Inuyasha começava a olhar em volta a procura de algum vestígio de que não havia enlouquecido, o que era impossível mais algo dentro de si gritava para que ouvisse e fizesse o que a voz pediu e assim saiu correndo de casa sem dizer nada a ninguém.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

As últimas linhas dos livros, aquele livro lhe prendia e lhe envolvia, inimigos e uma amor mais do que proibido impossível de se acreditar que aconteceria, olhou para fora ao ouvir o estrondoso barulho que veio de fora, um trovão se impressionou ao ver o céu completamente negro com relâmpagos e um vento forte, mais decidiu voltar sua atenção para o final de seu livro ao terminar de ler as ultimas palavras seus olhos se arregalaram e se sentiu puxada fazendo-a deitar na cama, seu corpo todo doía.

-Hum... Dói... AHHHHHHHHHHH. -- jogou o tronco para frente sentindo as fortes pontadas, seu corpo começou a suar logos os médicos entraram no quarto e um deles chutou o livro que ela derrubou com a surpresa para baixo da cama.

-Segurem-na, segurem. -- o medico ordenou vendo a garota se agitar na cama como se estivesse sendo possuída, ela rosnou como um leão quando sentiu o toque em seus pulsos com muita força e mesmo assim ela continuou a se debater, era como se todo o seu corpo sangrasse internamente, como se toda a dor do mundo estivesse dentro dela.

-Os batimentos dela estão doidos, doutor. -- a enfermeira disse olhando abismada para o aparelho, mais de repente Kagome parou de se contorcer e os médicos pararam ao ver aquilo. -- Esta tudo se normalizando. -- a enfermeira sussurrou.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha chegou a frente ao hospital e olhou a extensão do prédio sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer.

-_INUYASHA. _-- aquela era a voz de Kagome entrou correndo no prédio procurando o andar certo e o quarto, não sabia como a ouviu, e também sem saber como sabia que ela estava inconsciente era como se pudesse senti-la.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

_**-Venha, venha para mim.**_

PI PI PI PI PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**Kissus galerinha**

**ja ne**

**tat-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**bibi:** _Oie demorei um pouquinho mantendo um suspense da fic, algumas coisas ainda vão se manter com misterio._ **neherenia:** _Que bom que você ta gostando tanto assim da fic, espero que goste desse cap tanto quanto dos outros, algumas coisas vão permanecer em segredo, mais qualquer coisa se tiver algo que não deu pra entender é só perguntar que eu respondo._ **sailor eternal:** _Ola, nesse cap acho que vai responder o que esta acontecendo com a K-chan, que bom que esta gostando e que tenha deixado sua opinião, espero que esse cap lhe agrade._ **belle Kagome-chan: **_Oie, não sei dizer mais acho que você ta meio sumida ou coisa do tipo, que bom que esta acompanhando mais essa fic e que esta gostando dela, espero que continue acompanhando e gostando dela, te mais. _**Little Tathi:** _Valeu é sempre bom receber um elogio e também é bom saber que esta gostando dela, também tenho acompanhado a sua fic e ela é bem misteriosa e esta muito legal Kissu._ **sakura-princesa:** _Nossa fiquei até sem fala, acho que vou me esconder em um abrigo bem distante e isolado pra ver se eu escapo dessa, a fic é Inu e Kag então pode ser que eu resolva isso, talvez eu mate ele né? Ai os dois vão se juntar rsrs espero que goste Kissu te mais._ **Letícia:** _Oie que bom que gostou desse cap e espero que goste da continuação, kissu te mais._

**BOA LEITURA**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

PI PI PI PI PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nesse momento Inuyasha abriu a porta e por mais que fosse um hanyou ele estava ofegante, viu os médicos prestarem os atendimentos para ressuscitar a jovem, mais não havia mais vida em Kagome, o hanyou abaixou as orelhas ao não consegui ouvir o coração da humana bater.

-Hora do óbito 14: 45. -- disse o medico olhando para o relógio.

-Hei mocinho você é parente? -- a enfermeira perguntou ao notar Inuyasha, esse concordou se aproximando da cama e os médicos saíram deixando ele sozinho ali, afinal não tinha mais o que fazer.

Ele olhou o corpo inerte da garota se aproximando mais e notou que seus pés tocaram em algo já que estava de chinelo se abaixou e pegou o livro reconhecendo-o, mais simplesmente o colocou no criado mudo se sentando na cama e acariciando a face pálida e fria da garota.

-Você não podia ir, não agora. -- aproximou sua face da dela e roçou os lábios. -- Eu preciso de você. -- pressionou com um pouco mais de força, como queria sentir o calor e o gosto daqueles lábios. -- Droga será que é sempre assim? Uma história entre um garoto tolo e uma garota esperta e o garoto é tão burro que só dar valor a garota quando a perde, mais eu não quero perde-la. -- disse beijando-a antes de se levantar, pegar o livro e ir embora, as orelhas como sua cabeça estavam baixas encobrindo os olhos marejados, a cabeça em um turbilhão de pensamentos, mais o sentimento que predominava era culpa.

Kagome chegou e sem que ele e diria que nem ela mesma percebesse foram ganhando um afeto um pelo outro, ainda não sabia ao certo o que era mais era algo forte que nunca sentira por ninguém, chegou a casa e foi direto para o quarto sem falar nada para ninguém, Izayoi ficou preocupada com aquilo.

-Vai falar com ele. -- disse subitamente para Inu no Taisho que quase pulou do sofá com o tom e o jeito repentino que a esposa falará.

-Eu vou indo. -- disse se levantando enquanto Izayoi se mexia de forma desconfortável no sofá com um olhar perdido.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Ouviu uma batida na porta e sussurrou um 'abre' sabendo quem estava ali, logo o pai entrou e se sentou na beirada da cama, olhando para o filho que estava mais cabisbaixo do que quando saíra mais cedo.

-O que houve? -- perguntou de forma baixa, Inuyasha o olhou respirando profundamente.

-Ela esta morta. -- sussurrou e Inu no Taisho enrugou a testa não compreendendo.

-Quem esta morta? -- perguntou mais preocupado.

-A KAGOME ELA TA MORTA. -- explodiu e o youkai o olhou espantado.

-Como você sabe disso? -- perguntou e Inuyasha se levantou andando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

-Eu tava lá! Eu tava lá... Eu vi ela morrendo. -- a voz ia sumindo a cada segundo, Inu no Taisho arregalou os olhos. -- Pai eu quero ficar sozinho, eu preciso pensar. -- Inu no Taisho concordou e se levantou saindo do quarto ainda confuso e ao chegar à sala viu Izayoi cair sentada no sofá com uma cara pálida como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-O que houve? -- perguntou preocupado sentando ao lado da esposa a abraçando esta fungou levemente.

-Ligaram do hospital dizendo que Kagome faleceu. -- disse começando a chorar compulsivamente. -- Que Deus tenha pena de nossas almas. -- Izayoi como uma ótima sacerdotisa podia prever que algo estava preste acontecer e sabia que Kagome tinha algo a ver com isso, Inu no Taisho a abraçou mais forte.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha com o tempo acabou dormindo, não tinha nenhum sonho e nenhum pesadelo também e mesmo assim seu sono era perturbado.

_-Inuyasha. _-- ouviu era a mesma voz que falara com ele antes de ir ao hospital e despertou rapidamente olhando para os lados vendo o livro vermelho, um vento forte abriu as janelas de seu quarto e balançaram as páginas do livro deixando na última página, Inuyasha curioso se levantou por completo indo ler o que se encontrava ali já que podia ler as escritas estranhas.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Levantou rapidamente a respiração rápida, olhou para os lados o quarto onde estava, já que se encontrava em uma cama, era todo negro, a textura macia da coberta que cobria a cama mostrava que era de seda também negras, olhou melhor para as paredes e viu quadros sendo que um estava em branco se levantou e caminhou a passos lentos até ele sem prestar muita atenção nos outros quadros, mais deu um passo para trás ao ver que de cima para baixo o quadro começava a ser pintado mesmo não havendo ninguém ali para pintá-lo, os cabelos negros ficaram em contraste com a pele pálida, viu os olhos dourados e roxos as orelhas pontiagudas, era obvio que aquela era sua pintura, mais em seu corpo havia um traje que mais parecia uma lingerie, na cor preta com alguns detalhes em vermelho, a sinta liga dava um ar mais sensual junto as meias que chegavam na metade da coxa, sua calcinha era uma espécie de micro short e da sua cintura a frente e atrás caia um tecido fino e transparente até os joelhos onde começava a bota, o sutiã era tomara que caia dando muito valor ao busto já que era meia taça e no mesmo tecido da meia calça havia uma luva que começava abaixo do ombro e ao chegar na mão puxava como um anel no dedo do meio, os cabelos mais cacheados que o normal estavam presos em um coque medieval deixando uma mexa caída chamando a atenção para os seios.

-Por que a pintura é assim? -- perguntou para si mesma.

-Por que você esta vestida assim. -- ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido e se assustou virando e encontrando os olhos vermelhos e só não gritou por que por algum motivo sabia que ele não iria machucá-la, caminhou ate o espelho e viu que estava como no retrato, notando enfim a maquiagem pesada, a sombra era vermelha e preta, o lápis de olhos negro também e o brilho na cor de morango.

-Todo mundo aqui gosta de preto e vermelho aqui por acaso aqui é o inferno? -- perguntou de forma zombeteira dando de cara com o homem que a assombrava e que agora parecia tão inofensivo, os olhos na cor vermelho sangue, cabelos negros mais longos que o dela mesma, o corpo era atlético já que estava amostra pela questão de ele usar somente uma calça larga que parecia mais uma saia cumprida e detalhe que ele estava descalço.

-Bom pode ter sido dito de forma zombeteira mais na realidade aqui realmente é o inferno. -- disse pousando a mão na face dela, Kagome estranhou um pouco, mais não afastou do toque dele.

-Então o que eu faço no inferno, a última coisa que me lembro era de você me chamando. -- disse olhando para o lado, em seguida indo na direção da cama se sentando nesta com um olhar meio perdido.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Desse romance proibido nasceu uma criança... -- Inuyasha estava em sua cama com as pernas cruzadas, e lia com interesse e sua voz não passava de um sussurro curioso.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que conhecer minha filha pessoalmente. -- Kagome arregalou levemente os olhos, então a história do livro contava a história de seu pai e de sua então isso queria dizer que...

-Minha mãe é um anjo? -- perguntou duvidosa e ainda sim não deixou de transparecer um sorriso cínico nos lábios, o homem a sua frente a olhou e retribuiu o sorriso do mesmo modo.

-Acho que esse sorriso lembra muito a mim, mais respondendo a sua pergunta sim, sua mãe é um anjo. -- Kagome suspirou sentindo uma pontada na cabeça, depois de tanta informação, seu pai morava no inferno, ou seja, era um demônio e sua mão era um anjo. --Você tem os olhos dela. -- despertou de seus devaneios ouvindo a voz de seu 'pai'.

-Por que só estão me contando essas coisas agora? -- estava meio triste, era um fruto de um relacionamento estritamente proibido, devia ser odiada no inferno, no céu e inclusive na terra.

-Sua mãe não queria que eu a encontrasse e por isso a abandonou, na realidade ela sempre esteve lhe vigiando de perto e protegendo, mais em segredo. -- então era por isso que sempre se sentia vigiada, sua mãe sempre esteve ao seu lado e mesmo assim nunca a viu.

-Quem é você? -- perguntou só então notando que não sabia o nome do próprio 'pai'.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-... E seu nome é Kagome Higurashi. -- Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e deixou o livro cair com a surpresa, era por isso que gostava de ler logo o final do livro, mais se o que estava escrito ali era verdade e ele tinha entendido bem Kagome era fruto de um relacionamento entre um demônio e um anjo. -- E eu achava que era diferente. -- sussurrou para si mesmo ainda pasmo com o que acabara de descobri.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

TOC TOC

Ouviu a batida e se levantou quase que se arrastando do sofá, os pais haviam viajado e só voltariam semana que vem, girou a chave sem nem ao menos olhar no olho mágico para saber quem era, se assustou ao ver Sesshoumaru ali, ele estava encharcado da cabeça aos pés e só então reparou a tempestade que caia lá fora, depois que o efeito do toque de Kagome passará ficou com vergonha de encarar o youkai.

-O-o que faz aqui? -- gaguejou ao tentar não demonstra o nervosismo, falhando completamente, o youkai pareceu examiná-la e isso pareceu durar uma eternidade para ela, afinal usava somente uma camiseta que não cobria nem metade de suas coxas.

-Não me convida para entrar? -- perguntou e Rin viu um pouco mais de calor na voz que normalmente era fria se encostou à porta aberta e o youkai passou de forma lenta aumentando o nervosismo da jovem que fechou a porta logo que o outro entrou.

-Algo errado? -- perguntou enquanto via o youkai se sentar no chão para não molhar as coisas dela, Rin o olhou e sem se importar muito se sentou ao lado do outro o olhando diretamente nos olhos, mais logo em seguida desviou corando.

-O que tenho a te dizer não é muito bom. -- começou lentamente e Rin novamente voltou sua atenção para o youkai com um olhar preocupado. -- Hoje ligaram lá do hospital para dizer que a Kagome morreu. -- Rin arregalou os olhos mais logo em seguida se levantou negando com a cabeça e um sorriso junto com as lagrimas.

-Você esta brincando, né? -- Sesshoumaru a olhou sério enquanto se levantava. --DIZ QUE É MENTIRA. -- o sorriso sumiu e as lagrimas eram o que dominava agora, o youkai se aproximou e sem se preocupar em molhar a jovem a abraçou fortemente acolhendo as lagrimas que brotavam dos olhos da garota que lhe chamava muito a atenção, era verdade que não conheciam Kagome há muito tempo, mais ela conseguiu a amizade de todos em pouco tempo e além do mais Sesshoumaru descobriu que ela era sua tia, quem diria uma tia humana?

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Alguns chamam de demônio, superior, o mestre do inferno, capeta, diabo, mais eu prefiro que você assim como sua mãe me chame de Naraku, Higurashi Naraku. -- Kagome tossiu antes de cair para trás na cama rindo compulsivamente.

-HAHAHAHA... MEU PAI... É O DIABO... HAHAHAHA. -- Naraku a olhou negando levemente com a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso, ela realmente havia puxado muito da mãe. -- Me diga 'Naraku'... -- ela deu bastante ênfase no nome do demônio. -- ... Como conheceu minha... Hãn qual é o nome dela? -- era difícil acreditar que tinha um pai e uma mãe além dos que conhecera, no caso Massao e Nazary, suspirou se ajeitando na cama enquanto Naraku se sentava ao se lado na cama.

-Luz. -- Naraku disse simplesmente e Kagome o olhou um pouco confusa, pouco? Ela não entendeu nada, Naraku sorriu e por incrível que pareça não foi o sorriso cruel e sim um que um humano patético da quando esta realmente feliz.

-Hãn? -- fez voltando o olhar para o homem ao seu lado ficando surpresa com o riso que lhe era lançado, mais logo este sumiu.

-Não diga a ninguém que o demônio é assim sabe eu tenho minha fama, estou sendo bonzinho só porque você é minha filha. -- disse dando uma piscadela que fez Kagome sorrir levemente ele era engraçado. –Luz é o nome da sua mãe a gente se conheceu em uma festa... -- parou vendo Kagome segurar os risos. --... Pode rir eu sei que é intrigante saber que o diabo vai a uma festa e acaba se apaixonando logo por uma mulher que pertence ao lado inimigo. -- Kagome concordou e gargalhou novamente, quem iria imaginar que fosse se diverti? -- Assim como você é apaixonada por aquele hanyou e sabe ele pode ter aprontado, mais o lugar dele não ia ser aqui. -- Kagome se engasgou com a afirmação de Naraku e tossiu enquanto o outro começava a rir, Kagome se recuperou e parou olhando para baixo e Naraku foi parando de ri e fez Kagome o encarar pegando sua face com as duas mãos. -- Posso ser um demônio, mais posso ver o sentimento dos seres da terra e você o ama e muito. -- Kagome ficou surpresa ele não parecia um pai zangado que condenava um romance de raças diferentes ele parecia compreender claro ele teve ou tem, já que ela não sabe um romance mais do que proibido.

-Voltando à história Naraku.

-Pai. -- ele falou e ela o olhou novamente de forma confusa.

-Como? -- perguntou se ajeitando melhor na cama.

-Quero que me chame de pai, afinal é isso que eu sou. -- Kagome o olhou seriamente, realmente ele era seu pai, mais sentia que havia algum por trás de tudo aquilo, algo que Naraku não queria contar.

-Voltando à história 'pai'. -- ele viu que saiu meio forçado, mais mesmo assim isso o alegrou e com isso começou a dar mais detalhes da história, Kagome se viu fascinada com o que ouvia, mais a história não tinha final e no momento não parecia um conto de fadas e sim um filme de terror.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a morte de Kagome e já estava tudo preparado para o enterro, na realidade Inuyasha estava se arrumando para o enterro da garota que em tão pouco tempo se tornara muito especial si, ele não podia dizer mais que sentia algo diferente do que tudo que ele já conhecia por ela, seus olhos marejaram.

-Esta pronto? -- Nazary, sua avó perguntou entrando em seu quarto e o vendo sentado na cama faltando somente dar um nó na gravata, seu rosto estava coberto pela franja, se aproximou e tocou no ombro do neto fazendo este olhá-la. -- Não fique assim querido ela não vai gostar de saber que você esta chorando. -- olhou nos olhos da mulher achando-a louca por falar como se Kagome ainda estivesse viva. -- Eu conheço o tesouro que eu e Massao criamos. -- disse terminando de dar o nó na gravata e saindo do quarto deixando um hanyou confuso para trás, mais esse logo se levantou e seguiu o mesmo caminho.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Tenho que esclarecer algo para você. -- Naraku disse e Kagome o olhou. -- Sei que você não vai aceitar isso mais você não vai ter escolha. -- Kagome novamente não entendeu o que o demônio disse este se ajeitou na cama e Kagome fez o mesmo.

-O que quer diz... -- Naraku segurou os dois braços de Kagome com força e Kagome ficou rígida sobre o toque, em seguida sentiu uma espécie de choque percorrer o seu corpo como se suas energias estivessem sendo sugadas gemeu de dor e arfou voltando o seu olha embaçado para frente encarou novamente os olhos vermelhos.

-Gomen minha filha, mais é necessário. -- ele sussurrou e apertou mais os braços da jovem que dessa vez não pode conter um grito e perdeu a consciência caindo para frente sendo amparada por Naraku.

-Pensei que nunca fosse fazer isso. -- viu o homem de olhos azuis aparecer no quarto, Naraku o olhou e suspirou.

-Foi preciso. -- disse em um sussurro novamente.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Lá estavam eles no enterro de Kagome, o caixão era todo preto e entrava em contraste com o vestido de tecido leve branco e decotado e por cima tinha um coberto de flores amareladas, os cabelos estavam soltos e destacavam a pele pálida da jovem, na sala se ouvia muitos choros e consolos, Kagome era realmente uma garota especial pelo que Inuyasha notou, se aproximou do caixão observando a jovem sem expressão alguma na face.

-Queria ter tido mais tempo para desfazer essa imagem que você criou de mim. -- sussurrou e novamente seus olhos ficaram marejados, porque negar que pela primeira vez na vida havia se apaixonado? Já se tornara algo óbvio aos olhos de todos. Escutou uma batida e lhe pareceu uma batida de coração, olhou para os lados e viu que tudo estava normal na medida do possível, se abaixou um pouco ficando mais confuso ao ouvir novamente a batida só que agora não foi só uma e viu o peito de Kagome subir um pouco, ele deveria esta ficando louco, se levantou e se virou na direção de sua família, mais estranhou quando sua mãe, sua avó e suas duas amigas desmaiarem sendo amparadas por seus 'pares', enrugou a testa ouvindo gritos de outras mulheres e viu a cara surpresa de seus familiares acordados, ou seja, os homens.

-Inuyasha.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**Kissu**

**Ja ne**

**tat-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi galerinha demorei um pouquinho mais to postando mais um cap.**

**vou responder as rewies depois pra num demorar mais a postar.**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Inuyasha. -- se virou rapidamente reconhecendo imediatamente a voz e não sabia se ficava espantado ou se sorria, ficou sem nenhuma expressão e caminhou a passos lentos até o caixão, ficou ao lado desse novamente e olhou atentamente ainda não podendo acreditar, ergueu a mão e se surpreendeu ao notar que estava tremendo, sentiu o calor que veio até suas mãos e não pode deixar de sorrir vendo que não estava sonhando.

-Kagome. -- sussurrou ainda não podendo acreditar e abraçou fortemente a garota a sua frente sendo correspondido; ela estava ali viva e em seus braços e era tão bom sentir o calor que emanava dela novamente. -- Não sabe como tive medo de nunca mais poder sentir você. -- Kagome arregalou levemente os olhos e estes brilharam com as lagrimas que surgiram em seus olhos e ela apertou mais ao abraço.

-Filha? -- ouviram a voz de Massao e se separaram enquanto o outro youkai a examinava para ter certeza de que não estava tendo uma ilusão e em seguida também abraçou a filha.

-Isso quer dizer que não vai ter mais enterro papai? -- todos puderam ouvir a pergunta feita pela criança, aqueles que estavam consciente, mais Kagome fora a única que começara a gargalhar com isso e todos a olharam assustados com a reação da garota.

-Bom a não ser que queira me enterrar viva, eu acho que não vai ter mais. -- Kagome disse após parar de gargalhar, Inuyasha não pode deixar de sorrir levemente e se aproximar novamente de Kagome segurando sua face entre as mãos, a garota sorriu levemente fechando os olhos. -- O que você vai fazer? -- ela sussurrou e o hanyou sorriu abertamente.

-O que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. -- sussurrou antes de colar seus lábios aos delas, sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso sobre suas mãos, mas logo em seguida a mesma relaxou e correspondeu ao beijo.

-Já tava na hora. -- puderam ouvir os três youkais sussurrarem, mais pouco se importaram, Inuyasha a pegou no colo tirando-a do caixão ainda sem parar de beijá-la.

-Vamos para casa. -- Inuyasha disse sorrindo e saindo sem esperar por ninguém.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Vamos mãe eu já disse que eu to bem. -- Inuyasha e os outros homens assistiam de longe o interrogatório e o hanyou estava emburrado já que nem pudera falar com Kagome direito, não sabia por que ela não falava a verdade para as garotas e não via a hora de por encurralá-la e saber o que ela escondia.

-Já que eu estou vendo que você esta bem acho melhor irmos dormi, já esta tarde. -- Nazary disse suspirando por não ter conseguido tirar nenhuma informação da filha, mais o que ela poderia dizer? Ah não foi nada de mais só descobri que meu pai biológico é o diabo e que minha mãe biológica é uma anja chamada Luz, acho que a internariam em um hospício, não é?

Inuyasha viu Kagome concordar levemente e se levantar indo na direção da porta de saída.

-Aonde pensa que vai? -- ele perguntou rude vendo Kagome o olhar com irritação.

-Para o meu apartamento. -- disse como se fosse obvio.

-Iie, todos sem exceção irão dormi aqui. -- Massao deu a 'ordem' e Kagome abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou resmungos como 'por que eu sou uma boa filha meu Deus? ' A menção do nome divino lhe causou um arrepio, agora sabia qual era o seu destino e de certa forma temia o dia que tudo acontecesse.

-É maninha você não vai a lugar algum. -- foi estranho falar aquilo, mais ouvir Inu no Taisho dizer aquilo como se fosse algo comum foi mais estranho ainda, Kagome se virou lentamente olhando diretamente para o youkai e em seus olhos diferentes pode-se ver um brilho divertido.

-Isso foi de fato muito infantil. -- disse sorrindo e Inu no Taisho sorriu com o comentário.

Depois disso houve mais algumas conversas e logo todos estavam em seus quartos, mais Kagome não queria e nem podia dormi, sua cabeça ainda dava voltas, seu 'pai' com aquele toque dolorido lhe deixou inconsciente, mais também lhe mostrara o que iria acontecer, suspirou abaixando a cabeça, se achava um pesadelo suas 'visões' antigamente agora que sabia que eram verdadeiros e sua cabeça estava a mil e isso a fazia doer, sabia que agora suas visões poderiam se mais freqüente ou simplesmente poderiam sumir de vez, implorava que fosse a segunda opção.

_-Kagome._ -- ergueu rapidamente a cabeça não vendo nada, mais logo em seguida sua janela se abriu e por ela entrou uma esfera de luz que deu uma volta em seu corpo antes de parar em frente à janela, Kagome suspirou e levantou sabendo exatamente o que deveria fazer, andou calmamente até a janela e viu a luz descer para a área da piscina, subiu na grade da varanda e pulou sem se preocupar com o impacto e pousou no chão levemente, viu a luz atravessar a enorme piscina de forma reta e Kagome não se importou novamente e sabe o interessante ela atravessou a piscina do mesmo modo com se a água na piscina estivesse congelada, em seguida atravessou algumas quadras, quem a visse acharia que estava hipnotizada, mais na realidade ela simplesmente estava curiosa, ao fim das quadras havia um jardim e enfim ela parou vendo que a luz parara sobre a mão de um vulto, o que não sabia era que desde que saíra estava sendo observada pelo hanyou.

-Então, você é minha mãe? -- perguntou se aproximando mais da mulher a sua frente, a mulher saiu da escuridão e Kagome viu a beleza desta, os cabelos longos e ondulados e tão negros quanto os de seu 'pai' e os olhos eram como os seus, mais mostrava uma grande maturidade, seu vestido era decotado e não passava da metade da coxa e havia uma sandália nos pés branca como o vestido.

-Hai. -- a voz era doce como a sua própria e em seguida se aproximou a abraçando, Kagome correspondeu sabendo que fora difícil para ela ficar longe da filha. -- Espero que não me odeie por minha decisão no passado. -- se separaram e Kagome suspirou calmamente.

-Não tenho raiva, mais foi perturbador imaginar o porquê de ter sido abandonada. -- Luz viu sinceridade naquilo e a olhou por algum tempo a examinando como ela fizera há pouco.

-Gostou de seu pai? -- Kagome e Luz sorriram após aquilo, não pareciam que nunca haviam se visto, Kagome se sentia como quando esteve com Naraku, pareciam ligados de alguma forma e apesar de 16 anos longe não parecia que isso era verdade.

-Naraku me disse por alto seus motivos. -- Luz a observou novamente, notando que Kagome não o chamara de pai e sim de Naraku, suspirou feliz por ao menos poder esta com ela por perto.

-Então não tenho mais o que explicar, mais foi à pior coisa que eu já fiz nunca nada me doeu tanto quanto isso. -- Luz tinha os olhos marejados e Kagome sorriu antes de abraçá-la novamente.

-Eu sou uma pessoa feliz apesar de tudo e agora eu conheço vocês, mais...

-Shiii, não vamos falar sobre isso. -- Kagome se sentou no chão olhando para baixo, usava um pijama de vestido com desenhos de ursinhos e batia em suas coxas, mexia nas mãos de forma nervosa, queria poder mudar as coisas, viu algo estendido para si e ao observar melhor viu que era um livro e que este era branco, estranho Naraku lhe dera um todo negro, mais o branco era maior. -- Mais agora eu tenho que ir. -- disse depositando um beijo na face de Kagome antes de abrir as asas de anjo e uma luz forte a envolver antes de sumir, Kagome suspirou abraçando o livro antes de se levantar, ao se virar teve que segurar o grito.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Rin estava na cozinha comendo um, diga-se de passagem, enorme pedaço de bolo, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje, ficara tão feliz em ver Kagome levantar daquele caixão, mais o choque foi maior e ela acabou desmaiando e caindo nos braços do youkai que lhe chamara tanta atenção _"quando eu acordei e o olhei nos olhos ele parecia tão preocupado, parecia que ele sent... Aff pare de besteiras, ele é um youkai de 30 anos, pode ter qualquer mulher que quiser o que iria querer com uma menininha que nem saiu da faculdade ainda?" _Suspirou colocando mais um pedaço de bolo na boca, fazia isso no escuro e fechou os olhos no momento em que a luz se acendeu, respirou profundamente irritada, mais resolver ver quem era primeiro antes de dizer qualquer coisa, abriu os olhos e não viu ninguém se levantou e enrugou a testa, a luz não podia ter se acendido sozinha, não é mesmo? Olhou para o prato vendo que estava tão distraída que acabara o bolo sem ao mesmo notar, suspirou mais uma vez já perdendo a conta de quantas vezes fizera isso hoje desde o momento que acordara, estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru quando isso acontecera e isso a fez se arrepiar, afinal encontrou os olhos dourados assim que acordara e ele a olhava com tanta profundidade. A verdade era que depois que saíram no dia em que quase caiu da escada não tinha mais se falado, na verdade Sesshoumaru não falara muito ao contrario dela que não fechou a boca um segundo sequer, se virou logo em seguida pulando para trás ficando sentada na mesa, respirava agora rapidamente com a mão no peito tentando aliviar o susto.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-O que faz aqui? -- perguntou após se acalmar, o hanyou estava serio e em seus olhos não se podia distinguir seus sentimentos.

-Vi você pulando a varanda do quarto e simplesmente fiquei curioso para saber que loucura você ia fazer. -- disse virando-se na direção em que haviam vindo, porque era tão difícil disser que estava preocupado? Suas orelhas se mexeram ao ouvir o baixo riso de Kagome que logo estava ao seu lado e em seguida colocou uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

-Arigatou por se preocupar. -- sussurrou antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do hanyou que sentiu a pele aquecer, não se falaram mais após o beijo, na verdade ele agira meio que sem pensar e não sabia o que dizer, acordou quando sentiu algo quente em sua mão e viu que era a mão de Kagome que estava entrelaçada na sua e começou a puxá-lo na direção da casa, Inuyasha continuou olhando a mão dela que segurava a sua e em seguida sorriu levemente entrelaçando os dedos nos dela que sorriu para ele novamente sem parar de caminhar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Vocês humanos se assustam fácil demais. -- a voz fria a fez encará-lo nos olhos, seu coração deu um solto ao encarar os olhos dourados, e o peitoral estava desnudo já que ele usava somente uma calça de moletom, Kami ele era magnífico. -- Algo errado? -- perguntou vendo que a garota o examinava e que após sua pergunta ganhara uma cor vermelha e um sorriso malicioso passou rapidamente por seus lábios antes que voltasse a ficar serio.

-N... Não a nada errado, o que você esta fazendo aqui? -- perguntou sabendo que já deveria ser mais de meia noite.

-Eu quem deveria te pergunta afinal eu moro aqui. -- Rin novamente ficou vermelha e o olhou parecendo procurar uma resposta para aquilo, mais ela ficava mais vermelha a cada segundo que o olhava. -- E então? -- perguntou quando a garota não falou nada.

-Eu acho que eu... Eu vou dormi né ta tarde. -- disse se levantando da mesa e com isso ficou de cara com o peitoral do youkai já que ele estava bem próximo. -- Será que você poderia se afastar um pouquinho? -- sua voz não passava de um sussurro _"Tenho que reconhecer que ela esta sendo mais forte que as outras." _Um sorriso sínico chamou a atenção de Rin.

-Por que EU deveria fazer isso? -- Rin o olhou por algum tempo voltando a ficar vermelha, mais o youkai pode ver que era por raiva _"Pode estar com raiva, mais não vai fazer nada contra mim, como se ela pudesse." _Mal acabou de pensar nisso sentiu uma dor enorme em seu pé e pulou para trás o segurando por reflexo.

-Com licença. -- ouviu Rin disser enquanto se afastava para a porta da cozinha.

-Pirralha. -- ele resmungou alto o suficiente para que Rin ouvisse aquilo perfeitamente, isso a fez se virar com os olhos em chamas, caminhou a passos lentos até a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de água e caminhou calmamente até o youkai que a olhou de forma curiosa e após algum tempo se olhando Rin atirou a água da jarra toda no youkai molhando os cabelos e o peitoral magnífico dele.

-Não faria isso se realmente não fosse uma pirralha. -- disse antes de dar língua e sair da cozinha de cabeça erguida.

-Ah mais você não sabe com quem se meteu. -- o youkai sussurrou com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Entraram na casa e deram de cara com uma Rin com um sorriso de lado saindo da cozinha.

-Hum o que fez a pequena ficar tão feliz? -- Kagome disse soltando a mão de Inuyasha e dando alguns passos na direção da amiga que sorriu mais abertamente.

Antes que Rin pudesse responder o youkai saiu da cozinha todo molhado e o hanyou caiu no chão gargalhando, Kagome também não pode deixar de rir também, mais logo o youkai estava frente a frente com ela que mesmo assim não parou de rir.

-Do que esta rindo titia? -- perguntou e Kagome riu mais ainda e o youkai por reflexo segurou o braço de Kagome fazendo todos se calarem afinal sabiam o que acontecia com a humana quando alguém a tocava.

-Vamos Sesshoumaru não pode negar que foi engraçado. -- o youkai pode ver que a parte roxa dos olhos de sua 'tia' se dilataram, mais ela não demonstrou sinal de fraqueza igual a quando segurou Rin.

-Vejo que esta aprendendo a se controlar. -- sussurrou mais próxima a ela, Kagome simplesmente sorriu e concordou se afastando do toque, era melhor prevenir afinal fazia pouco tempo que havia controlado e não estava disposta a deixar o youkai mais malvado.

-É melhor se secar sobrinho pode acabar se resfriando. -- disse passando por esse e indo na direção de Rin que voltou a rir e as duas foram de braços dados na direção dos quartos.

-É melhor controlar a sua namoradinha logo no começo irmãozinho. -- Sesshoumaru disse e Inuyasha parou de ri o olhando seriamente.

-Ela não é a minha namorada. -- disse indo para o seu quarto também. --É melhor fazer o que a 'titia' mandou. -- disse não resistindo em tirar com a cara do irmão mais velho que lhe lançou um olhar gelado, mais depois sorriu sínico.

-Ela também é sua 'tia'. -- sorriu ao ver o irmão parar na metade da escada parecendo odiar o comentário do irmão, mais em seguida subiu rapidamente, estava furioso, mais parou na porta de seu quarto e olhou para o lado oposto vendo a porta do quarto de Kagome e bateu na porta sem receber resposta, abriu uma brecha e viu que Kagome estava lendo um livro.

-Posso entra 'tia'? -- viu Kagome suspira antes de dirigir seus olhos dourados para os seus e balançar a cabeça em um sinal positivo, entrou e Kagome fechou o livro o colocando no criado mudo logo voltando a olhá-lo, este já estava sentando na cama e estava olhando-a em silencio.

-Gostaria que parassem de me chamar assim. -- disse suavemente e Inuyasha sorriu zombeteiro. -- Para de sorrir assim é estranho. -- Kagome sussurrou e Inuyasha sorriu se aproximando mais.

-Eu sinto medo vindo de você. -- disse enrugando a testa, já que nunca sentira Kagome com medo, esta abaixou a cabeça suspirando, sentia medo de muita coisa no momenta, mais de nenhum podia falar.

-Não queria dormi sozinha hoje. -- sussurrou ainda de cabeça baixa e Inuyasha nunca a viu tão frágil.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-O que acha do Inu e da K-chan, amor? -- Sango dormia abraçada com Miroku e isso já era um costume no namoro deles, Miroku podia ser pervertido, mais estranhamente sabia se comporta perfeitamente bem enquanto eles dormiam juntos.

-Acho que eles se gostam, mais ela é a tia dele e isso é bem estranho. -- respondeu com um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, recebendo em troca um tapa no ombro, mais conseguiu roubar um beijo logo em seguida.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Como as coisas haviam parado assim? Em um instante estava a ponto de chora e em outro estava em braços fortes que a abraçavam de forma possessiva e protetora, o sono logo a pegaria se continuasse assim, mas não conseguia fugir do toque tão amoroso que era lhe dado de tão boa vontade, seus olhos pesaram e ela bocejou se acomodando melhor a ele e quando não tinha mais forças para lutar se entregou ao sono.

-Boa noite Inuyasha. -- sussurrou antes de finalmente dormir, o hanyou a abraçou mais forte sentindo o cheiro agradável que emanava de Kagome.

-Boa noite K-chan. -- disse fechando os olhos e sem notar dormiu junto à garota que aprendera a amar em muito pouco tempo.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Nosso filho se apaixonou pela tia. -- Inu no Taisho disse e sentiu Izayoi sorrindo em seus braços.

-Iie, é mais correto dizer que ele se apaixonou pela filha do diabo. -- disse encarando os olhos dourados do marido que estranhou um pouco o modo que a mulher falou e como ela falara.

-Como assim? -- Inu no Taisho não sabia da história, mais Izayoi descobrira a origem de Kagome pelo filho que precisava falar para alguém o que havia descoberto.

-Deixa quieto, boa noite amor. -- Inu no Taisho a olhou incrédulo, mais sabia que não adiantava insistir.

-Boa noite então. -- disse voltando a relaxar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Massao o que acha que Kagome nos esconde? -- Nazary pode não ter insistido em investigar a filha, mais sabia que ela omitira muita coisa.

-Algo que ela nos contará no momento certo. -- disse bando um selinho na esposa e apagando o abajur.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Aquele youkai arrogante, tudo bem que ele é gostoso mais, ei ele não é gostoso afinal nunca experimentei para saber. -- um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face infantil. -- Ah mais eu adoraria experimentar. -- disse antes de virar para o lado e adormecer.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Humana tola, como ousa fazer isso comigo, Sesshoumaru Taisho, uf se bem que... -- saiu do banho que resolveu tomar após a água que Rin lhe lançara. --... Ela fez algo que nenhuma outra garota teria coragem. -- um curto sorriso passou por seus lábios antes de ir dormi.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Você falou tudo para ela? -- Luz perguntou para o homem a sua frente.

-Iie eu mostrei. -- disse calmo olhando para a mulher a sua frente que reparou o olhar e se encolheu com os arrepios que percorreram seu corpo.

-Ela vai sofrer muito Naraku. -- Luz sentiu os olhos marejarem e Naraku a abraçou.

-Nós sempre estaremos com ela amor.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi galera acreditem eu ainda to viva apesar da demora não houve nenhum atentado grave comigo sem mais delongas**

**BOA LEITURA**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

A luz do sol parece ter vindo diretamente na sua face e isso a fez acordar completamente, mais mesmo assim não abriu os olhos, sentiu algo quente junto a si e que lhe dava uma estranha segurança, de repente o que ouve noite passada lhe veio à mente e isso a fez abrir os olhos lentamente e deu de cara com uma peitoral másculo, subiu o olhar e deu de cara com o rosto sereno de Inuyasha, ele era muito belo, mais tinha um pequeno defeito que ela não gosta em homem, ele é mulherengo, ou seja, não podia ver um rabo de saia e isso queria dizer que ela poderia ser mais uma na lista dele e é claro não podia esquecer que ele fizera uma aposta com aquele tal de Kouga, suspirou e se levantou sem fazer nenhum barulho para acorda o hanyou entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho relaxante e demorado.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Sai do banheiro vestindo um short jeans e uma regata bege, abriu a porta e quase caiu para trás ao dar de cara com os olhos dourados, Inuyasha se inclinou para beijá-la, mais Kagome desviou passando por esse que a olhou surpreso.

-Vai começar a me evitar tão cedo? -- perguntou irônico e Kagome sorriu sentando na cama e com a toalha enxugando os cabelos longos.

-O que você ganha na aposta Inuyasha? -- seu pai havia lhe dito que Inuyasha a amava mais como? Se a colocara no meio de uma aposta.

-Ah é isso? Você quer que eu desista da aposta e deixe aquele lobo fedido ganhar? Ai você pode ficar com o youkai completo ao invés de um hanyou. -- Kagome o olhou indignada, mais em seguida suspirou.

-Não é isso Inuyasha, mais acha que alguma mulher gosta de se ver em meio a uma aposta? Que tipo de sentimento você tem por mim a ponto de fazer isso? Me apostar como se eu fosse um simples objeto, me explica porque eu não entendo o que você sente. -- falou e viu o hanyou abrir a boca, mais o interrompeu. -- Você pode ser um hanyou, mais para mim não existe nenhuma classificação. -- falou olhando para a janela, Inuyasha não falou nada enquanto se aproximava e se sentava ao lado de Kagome que simplesmente suspirou.

-Eu quero ficar com você, com ou sem aposta e também você sendo ou não minha tia. -- Inuyasha se aproximou mais e Kagome o olhou suspirando.

-Antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho que falar uma cois... -- o hanyou a calou com um beijo puxando-a para seu colo, não sabia o motivo mais soube que precisava fazer isso que ela queria que ele fizesse, quando o fôlego pareceu sumir eles se separaram.

-Agora você pode falar. -- disse suavemente acariciando a face de Kagome que sorriu de forma calma apesar não se sentir nem um pouco assim e por isso resolveu que tinha que aproveitar bastante o tempo que tinha para passar com Inuyasha e os amigos, sorriu para ele e novamente juntou seus lábios ao dele em uma carícia leve e sedutora, Inuyasha simplesmente correspondeu gostando muito do modo que ela o beijava. -- Com quem você aprendeu a beijar assim? -- perguntou após o beijo e Kagome apenas sorriu se aconchegando mais a ele.

-Não sabia que tinha que ter aula para aprender a beijar. -- falou de forma irônica e Inuyasha se afastou um pouco para olhá-la com um sorriso misterioso, Kagome o olhou sem entender nada, em um movimento rápido o hanyou a fez deitar na cama a surpreendendo e fazendo-a soltar um grito rápido, viu Inuyasha engatinhar até ficar com uma perna de cada lado de seus quadris, Kagome abriu a boca para falar algo mais Inuyasha lhe deu um beijo rápido.

-Agora mocinha vou lhe dar uma lição por me dar respostas irônicas. -- Inuyasha não deu chance para que ela falasse nada e começou a lhe fazer cócegas, Kagome começou a rir na mesma hora se contorcendo embaixo do hanyou que mantinha um sorriso maldoso na face.

-INU HAUHAUAHAUAHU YASHA HAUHAUAHUA PARA HUAHAUAHAU EU NÃO HUAHAUHAUHA CONSIGO HUAHAUHUAHUAH RESPIRAR... – o hanyou não pareceu ter ouvido o pedido dela há deixando um pouco irritada, Kagome continuou rindo, mais em certo ponto pegou ar pela boca e em movimento tão rápido quanto o do hanyou o derrubou da cama, mais não contava que ele a levaria junto a fazendo cair em cima dele, Kagome o olhou para cima e viu que Inuyasha sorria e quando seus olhos se encontraram um clima se formou e os rostos foram se aproximando até que a porta foi aberta revelando os outros quatro amigos e três deles pareciam preocupados, mais logo sorrisos maliciosos se formaram.

-Nós preocupados e vocês se divertindo ai. -- Rin foi a primeira a fazer algum comentário, Kagome se levantou calmamente diferente de Inuyasha que estava um pouco avermelhado se levantou em um pulo.

-Preocupados com o que? -- Kagome perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido e todos a olharam esperando ao menos alguma espécie de vergonha em sua face mais só viram um sorriso calmo.

-Você é tímida Kagome? -- Miroku perguntou se aproximando, Kagome o olhou por um momento.

-Quando tem motivo ate vai. -- respondeu calmamente, Miroku há examinou um pouco finalmente observando a roupa curta e colada e vendo que o amigo não usava camisa.

-Acha que não tem motivo? -- perguntou novamente e Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha achando aquele interrogatório sem sentindo.

-Não estava fazendo nada de errado, não tenho culpa se vocês só pensam besteira. -- respondeu antes de passar por todos saindo do quarto sem mais nenhuma palavra.

-Sua namorada é osso duro viu? -- Miroku comentou para Inuyasha.

SOC

-Ninguém pediu sua opinião. -- disse também passando por todos, mais não podendo esconder um leve sorriso ao saber que o que o amigo disse era verdade, caminhou até seu quarto e tomou um banho demorado pensando nos acontecimentos desses últimos dias, suspirou pensando em como resolveria a história da aposta que tinha feito com o lobo fedido. Saiu do banheiro já vestido com uma bermuda estilo surfista e uma regata branca.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome estava lendo seu livro branco em uma das cadeiras de praia na beira da piscina ate sentir a presença de Rin e Sango, baixou o livro e viu as duas se aproximarem, suspirou esperando pelo interrogatório, as duas sorriram ao ver que foram notadas e se sentaram em outras cadeiras próximas, Kagome fechou o livro e se ajeitou melhor na cadeira.

-Então você e o Inuyasha... Ãhn... Estão namorando? -- Sango foi a primeira a se pronunciar e Rin se ajeitou melhor esperando a resposta.

-Não me lembro de ele ter me pedido em namoro. -- respondeu naturalmente.

-Ele ainda não te pediu em namoro? -- Rin perguntou um pouco surpresa, mais Kagome simplesmente deu de ombros concordando com a cabeça.

-E você? Como esta a situação com Sesshoumaru? -- Kagome perguntou quando ficaram em silencio, Rin ficou vermelha como um tomate e abaixou o olhar.

-Eu... Nós... Ãhn... -- começou a gaguejar e mexer as mãos de forma nervosa.

-Sobre o que as meninas estão conversando? -- olharam na direção da voz e viram Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, ao observar o youkai Rin ficou mais vermelha.

-Nada demais. -- Sango disse se levantando e tirando o vestido curto que usava, revelando um biquíni rosa claro tomara que caia e de amarar somente em um lado, era de tamanho médio, mais seu namorado estava literalmente babando. -- Vocês não querem nadar? -- perguntou para todos, mais olhava somente para o namorado, que quase na mesma hora arrancou a regata verde que usava e pulou dentro da água antes mesmo de Sango.

-Ah eu também to a fim de nadar. -- Rin disse se levantando e tirando primeiro o short, fazendo a blusa que ela cobrir a parte de baixo do biquíni e depois tirou a camisa revelando um biquíni verde de amarrar no pescoço e nas costa enquanto a parte de baixo era simples, não passou despercebido por Kagome o olhar que o seu 'sobrinho' mais velho lançou sobre a humana, sorriu vendo o quanto ele a desejava, mais desviou sua atenção para Inuyasha que enlaçou sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Sesshoumaru foi à direção de uma das cadeiras de praia.

-Vai querer entrar? -- Inuyasha perguntou no seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar, Kagome sorriu se encostando mais a ele.

-Não tenho porque esconder mais nada. -- disse se separando e começando a se afastar, levantou a blusa tirando-a revelando um biquíni preto de amarrar no pescoço e nas costas e em seguida tirou o short revelando uma parte de baixo mais simples, se virou de frente para o hanyou que a examinou dos pés a cabeça parando em certa parte que lhe chamou bastante atenção, estreitou os olhos, mais alguém falou antes dele.

-Você tem o sinal de família. -- Sesshoumaru comentou, não parecendo surpreso, Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru e em seguida olhou para baixo vendo que a partir da lateral esquerda da sua cintura começava uma tatuagem igual à de Inuyasha e descia pela coxa onde acabava.

-Tenho sim, por quê? -- perguntou olhando para Inuyasha que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto ainda parecia examinar cada detalhe da tatuagem. -- Será que da para pará de olhar? -- perguntou cruzando os braços vendo o hanyou erguer os olhos e suas bochechas adquirirem um tom avermelhado.

-Gomen ne. -- disse após limpar a garganta, Kagome sorriu levemente antes de se virar e pula na piscina sendo logo seguida pelo hanyou.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Eu o quero mais do que tudo só para mim. -- Kikyou sussurrou com a voz chorosa, e pulou de susto vendo uma sombra se aproximar de si a passadas lentas e calmas, seu corpo se arrepiou ao ver os olhos.

-Isso não é nada comum, mais tenho certo interesse nisso tudo. -- ouviu a voz fria e se aproximou mais da mulher que se levantou e seu sorriso se tornou maligno.

-Me de o que eu quero e farei tudo que me pedir. -- disse e o homem a sua frente sorriu abertamente, a puxando e colando os lábios dela aos seus em um beijo cheio de luxuria.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Você também tem a lua? -- Inuyasha perguntou vendo a garota sentada na beira da piscina enquanto ele ficava ao seu lado ambos com as pernas dentro da água, mostrando uma lua roxa como a de Sesshoumaru mais a dele se localizava na coxa perto da virilha, Kagome desviou o olhar quando sentiu um arrepio fazendo o hanyou dar um leve sorriso.

-É claro que não irmãozinho, sabe muito bem quais são as condições para alguém ter a marca da lua. -- Sesshoumaru falou dentro da piscina.

Todos se divertiram durante o dia não se importando com os problemas.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Só agora pensei nisso, será que sempre terei que morrer para ver Naraku? -- Kagome se perguntou enquanto admirava a lua pela varanda do quarto em que estava, usava somente um conjuntinho de algodão.

-Quando me chamara de pai? -- ouviu a voz e se virou rapidamente vendo Naraku sentado em sua cama a olhando, caminhou vagarosamente ate ele fazendo um pequeno aceno com a cabeça em sinal de respeito se sentando ao lado dele pousando as mãos sobre as pernas as cruzando ficando como uma criança suspirando.

-Vou demorar a me acostumar com a idéia de que tenho outro pai. -- Kagome se sentia bem à vontade na presença de Naraku, mais era difícil se acostumar com a idéia de ter dois pais e duas mães.

-Bom vim só para responder a sua pergunta, não precisa morrer para falar comigo é só se concentrar e me chamar, assim como sua mãe. -- explicou calmamente se levantando. -- Como esta se sentindo? -- perguntou mais serio e Kagome suspirou.

-Não posso fazer nada se nasci para isso. -- disse abaixando a cabeça, mostrando a Naraku que o que estava previsto para si não lhe agradava nem um pouco, Naraku suspirou se afastando dela e indo para as sombras que havia no quarto deixando em destaque seus olhos vermelhos.

-Não me odeie por isso. -- disse com a voz baixa esperando que ela o encarasse, suspirou quando não ouviu resposta imediata, já estava se virando de costas quando a ouviu sussurrar.

-Não odeio. -- disse com um sorriso triste, sendo correspondida pelo demônio que logo em seguida desapareceu.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

belle Kagome-chan: _Nossa facul. talvez ano que vem seja a minha vez de ficar atolada com essa historia, mais espero que continue gostando e acompanhando a fic, acho que realmente não preciso responder sobre quem eram as amigas vc mesma ja fez isso então caso naum tenha respondido nesses dois caps estou respondendo agora, Kissus, te mais._** Acdy-chan: Parece um filme de terror é? Espero que seja um tema que agrade, mais acho que a fic fica mesmo no meio do suspense espero que esteja gostando da fic, ainda to desenrrolando a historia do Sesshy com a Rin, a Ká e o Inu tão se acertando e a historia dos livros vai ficar mais claro no decorrer da historia.** bibi:_ Olá espero a fic esteja agradando e que vc tenha gostado desse cap. espero poder postar os outros caps mais rapido, estive um pouco oculpada com a escola_**. neherenia: Ola, pois é as coisas estão um pouco estranhas e se eu não me engano ( e isso fica meio dificil ja que eu que escrevo a fic) as coisas ainda vão ficar um pouco mais estranhas, mais acho que isso não vai piorar nada, da um pouco de comedia junto com o suspense, te mais**. Letícia:_ Que bom que vc gostou, bom a questão é que pra ela ter uma especie de conecção ela teve que morrer mais não se pode deixar o Inu sozinho por muito tempo né? Tem muita fã por ai (comentario sem necessidade) mais ela como mostra nesse cap não tem mais necessidade morrer pra encontrar com o pai biologico (espero ter respondido bem, caso não é só falar) Rin e Sesshy os dois ja sentem alguma coisa, mais acho que as coisas não vão se desenrrolar tão facil ainda mais depois do banho que o Sesshy levou ele faz o estilo orgulhoso._ **K-Dani: Olá que bom uma leitora nova, que bom que não se arrependeu, bom a historia do Naraku vai se esclarecer mais a frente assim como a fic, garanto que vai ser um pouco surpreendente ao menos eu acho, caso não seja me diga gosto de saber a opinião dos outros e suas criticas espero que continue gostando te mais.**

**Bom galera espero ter respondido tudo caso não mandem reviwes e tentarei postar mais rapido também mais não garanto nada.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada a dizer a não ser tenham uma BOA LEITURA**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome meio preocupado, ela parecia brincar com a comida e todos já haviam reparado nisso, noite passada sentira uma presença muito maligna e um cheiro de fogo e sangue vindo do quarto de Kagome mais resolveu não fazer nada, mais sabia que algo estava acontecendo e que aparentemente Kagome achava que podia esconder isso de todos, mais tudo o que ele podia ver era que todos estavam preocupados com a situação e o jeito da jovem.

-Pare de brincar com a comida. -- ouviu seu avo ordenar como se falasse com uma criança.

-Gomen papa. -- ouviu ela disser antes de empurrado o prato e se levantando murmurando um 'com licença' e saindo sem dizer mais nada sendo acompanhada por todos com os olhos, Kagome estava fazendo o máximo para agir normalmente, mas estava bem difícil já que toda vez que olhava para algum ponto via o que aconteceria, suspirou novamente e olhou em volta e só então notou que estava nas margens da piscina, caminhou mais um pouco e retirou as sandálias e sentou na beira desta colocando os pés dentro dessa sentindo um arrepio com o contato com a água gelada, suspirou e olhou para o céu, quanto mudou em tão pouco tempo? Como ela realmente se sentia com relação ao seu destino? Fechou os olhos e suspirou sentindo que alguém se aproximava e nem ao menos precisou olhar para saber quem era. -- Você deveria estar jantando. -- disse calmamente ainda sem abrir os olhos.

-Você também. -- ouviu o sussurro perto de seu ouvido e não pode evitar que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em sua face, e ela achava que só ele podia tranqüilizá-la no momento, sentiu o corpo quente junto a suas costas e os braços firmes rodarem sua cintura enquanto uma respiração quente em seu pescoço; era verdade que Inuyasha não a tinha pedido em namoro oficialmente, mais ele lhe passava tanta segurança apesar dela saber do jeito galinha dele ainda era capaz de fazê-la confiar nele. -- Estou preocupado. -- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-Com o que? -- perguntou mesmo sabendo o motivo de sua preocupação, era obvio que ela o estava preocupando, mais não podia fazer nada, não queria preocupá-lo e para isso precisava começar a agir normalmente e tirar de si a atenção que estava recebendo, suspirou e começou a acariciar os braços do hanyou.

-Estou preocupado com você e aparentemente eu sou o único que você deixa se aproximar desde que... que... você reviveu. -- Kagome sorriu levemente quando Inuyasha não soube definir o que houve com ela, mais não o culpava estava na mesmo situação, aos poucos foi parando de sorrir e voltou a ficar séria ela realmente estava querendo se afastar de tudo e de todos, mais aparentemente sua ligação com Inuyasha a impedia de fazer isso.

-Não se preocupe Inuyasha, eu só estou um pouco... abalada com tudo o que aconteceu nessas ultimas horas, mais tudo vai passar. -- tentou ser o mais segura possível ao afirmar essa ultima parte e aparentemente tinha conseguido já que sentiu o corpo atrás do seu relaxar, ficaram mais um tempo conversando sobre banalidades até que Inuyasha sentiu que Kagome apoiava-se completamente nele mostrando que estava dormindo, pegou-a no colo e se levantou com calma e cautela para não acordá-la.

No percurso para seu quarto Inuyasha se deu conta de que ainda não havia se declarado realmente para Kagome e que aparentemente era isso que ela esperava que ele fizesse e por incrível que pareça ele queria por livre e espontânea vontade se envolver em um relacionamento de verdade.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Rin não sabia o que acontecia com ela, mais sentiu um grande calor em meio a uma noite fria, seus pés estavam em contato com o chão frio, mais não se importava parecia que seu sangue ainda fervilhava com o sonho que acabara de ter, ela o considerou indecente e ate o momento se perguntava se ela tinha mesmo sido capaz de imaginar tudo que imaginou, mais um frio lhe correu pela espinha ao pensar se talvez fosse capaz de realizar tais atos, seu sangue ferveu mais e seu rosto esquentou enquanto descia quase correndo as escadas na direção da cozinha, não acendeu a luz nem nada parecido andou sem tropeçar em nada e ate se surpreendeu com isso, suspirou quando finalmente abriu a geladeira, quando estava para pegar a jarra com água se lembrou que havia se esquecido de pegar um copo, suspirou frustrada e com a geladeira ainda aberta se virou contendo um grito de susto com o que via.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Miroku estava na varanda do quarto que compartilhava com Sango quando iam visitar Inuyasha, enquanto isso Sango estava dormindo, Miroku não conseguia fazer o mesmo já que em sua cabeça havia mil coisas, seu relacionamento com Sango já durava uns três anos e logo estariam saindo da faculdade, tinha que tomar uma decisão antes disso, era certo que ele realmente amava Sango, ele também sabia que muitas vezes a havia magoado com o seu jeito pervertido e ele sabia que se ele queria ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ele amava ele tinha mudar alguns de seus hábitos.

Suspirou ao olhar para o relógio e ver que já era muito tarde e resolveu voltar para cama, Miroku não sabia explicar mais ele em algum momento havia lido na sua juventude e estudo de monge algo familiar com o que estar acontecendo nesses últimos meses, decidiu parar de pensar nisso e em pouco tempo dormiu.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Naraku estava sentado em uma poltrona numa sala que parecia um escritório mortal, como ele costumava chamar, sobre a mesa havia um livro aberto, mais ele não o olhava na realidade sua mente vagava por muitos assuntos, entre eles a situação entre ele, sua filha e o destino deles.

-Você não vai desistir, não é? -- a voz feminina lhe trouxe de volta para a realidade, seu vestido era em um estilo mais longo que o normal com um decote razoável, seus cabelos estavam levemente ondulados e presos com duas fivelas, ela estava seria e com as mãos na cintura, como uma mãe que vê o filho fazendo algo errado.

-Não sei por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta. -- disse se levantando e começando a andar na direção dela que não móvel um músculo.

-Então acho que esta na minha hora de dizer adeus. -- Luz disse de forma seca e Naraku parou sabendo que ela estava falando serio, ela nunca falava algo só por falar, suspirou e recomeçou a andar abrindo a boca em sinal de que iria falar algo. -- Não vim discutir, já disse o que tinha que dizer. -- e antes que Naraku tivesse oportunidade de dizer algo Luz sumiu assim como apareceu.

-Luz, sabe que não posso visitá-la. -- Naraku disse para o nada.

-É por isso que eu digo adeus Naraku, eu não pretendo voltar aqui. -- a voz de Luz não passou de um sussurro triste e Naraku sentiu o peito doer, suspirou achando patético a questão de que ele o grande Naraku se rendeu a um sentimento tolo e mortal, mais isso não significava que ele precisava admitir isso.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Vai ficar ai sem falar nada piralha? -- ouviu a voz fria e despertou de seus devaneios, suspirou e se arrependeu de não ter colocado algo por cima de sua roupa, estava se sentindo nua sobre o olhar do youkai.

-Não sei o que o faz pensar que eu falo com você. -- disse tentando se manter calma sobre o olhar conhecedor do youkai que deu um sorriso de lado enquanto se levantava calmamente da cadeira.

-Você acabou de falar. -- disse com um sorriso debochado, Rin se afastou da geladeira e esta fechou deixando o ambiente de volta a escuridão ao menos para ela já que o outro era youkai e sua visão era adaptada no escuro, Sesshoumaru não obteve outra resposta, mais podia ouvir perfeitamente a respiração pesada da humana, quando desceu para a cozinha não imaginava que iria encontrar a garota novamente. -- Acho que se a gente marcasse não nós encontraríamos tanto na cozinha. -- disse já que Rin não falara mais nada.

Na realidade ela estava tentando encontrá-lo em meio aquela escuridão, mas para ela não era algo fácil, sua respiração se tornou, mas pesada e vagarosamente começou a andar na direção da porta já que havia a luz das janelas da sala, deu um grito mudo a bater em algo e esse algo a segurou pela cintura a impedindo de cair, sentiu o calor sobre suas mãos e soube que elas se encontravam sobre o peito do youkai que estava sem camisa e um rubor atingiu seu rosto instantaneamente.

Sesshoumaru sabia que ela ia bater nele, mais esperou pacientemente e parado que isso acontecesse, não sabia ao certo porque mais queria sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, como da vez que saíram e ela o puxou para dançar, sentiu que o corpo dela ficou mais quente com o contato entre eles e pode ver claramente o tom avermelhado que o rosto dela adquiriu.

-Você poderia me soltar? -- Rin perguntou desconfortável nos braços do youkai e o empurrou levemente sem conseguir nenhum resultado e olhou com raiva para o youkai e soube que ele estava sorrindo pelo tremer do corpo dele.

-E se eu não quiser? -- perguntou achando divertido a cara irritada dela "não faz mal brincar um pouco" pensou enquanto a humana se debatia em seus braços.

-Grrr...

-Então a piralha sabe rosnar? -- perguntou divertindo sentindo a humana parar de se debater.

-A piralha faz mais do que isso. -- disse e o youkai a viu sorriu de forma sapeca e só entendeu o motivo quando sentiu o chute forte na sua canela e se afastou, mais não por dor e sim de surpresa pelo golpe, Rin somente sorriu e calmamente saiu da cozinha deixando o youkai novamente sozinho, este estreitou os olhos e sorriu achando que ele já havia deixado sair por cima em dois de seus encontros, estava na hora de virar o jogo.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome acordou naquele dia muito bem disposta e animada, havia decidido parar de se preocupar com o futuro e simplesmente viver o presente, mais será que isso seria fácil? Bom só vivendo para saber respirou profundamente e sentiu um cheiro diferente em seu quarto se sentou rapidamente olhando para os lados parando sobre uma cesta na cor vermelha, se levantou sem se preocupar em estar descalça e pegou a cesta voltando para a cama com a mesma a abrindo e vendo que estava cheia de guloseimas e doces e tinha também um cartão, que ela pegou e leu em voz alta.

-Lembro que da primeira vez recusou jantar a sós comigo, mais acho que não custa nada insistir mais uma vez, me encontre hoje às oito horas na piscina, se você não comparecer vou saber que novamente sua resposta foi não. PS: Vamos jantar fora, então sabe como se vestir, eu espero. Ate a noite. -- Kagome sorriu com aquilo, Inuyasha tinha um lado bem romântico afinal, apesar de alguns deslizes ao escrever o cartão tudo estava perfeito, de repente sentiu novamente uma sensação e suas pupilas se dilataram.

_Não sabia onde estava mais havia velas sobre a mesa, com pratos e taças, mais o que lhe chamou mais atenção foi uma caixa de veludo negra sobre a mesa bem a sua frente..._

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o grito se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo na direção deste, assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto, viu Sesshoumaru passando com um sorriso divertido que a fez estreitar os olhos, este a olhou e seu sorriso pareceu aumentar mais Kagome não se importou com isso e foi para o quarto da Rin de onde tinha vindo o grito e ao abrir a porta teve que se segurar para não cair, olhou para o chão e viu uma espécie de melado, mais a sua frente havia uma cena bem cômica, Rin estava com o corpo todo coberto de melado, em seus cabelos tinha chantilly e ainda por cima estava toda molhada e pelo quarto havia vários fios.

-SESSHOUMARU. -- Rin gritou e seu rosto ficou vermelho, atrás de Kagome, Miroku e Sango estavam morrendo de rir, Rin se levantou e a passadas pesadas passou pelos três amigos literalmente pingando, Kagome a acompanhou com um pouco de distancia por segurança assim como os outros.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Sesshoumaru não conteve o riso ao ver a humana atravessar a porta da cozinha e seus pais e avos olharam a cena intrigados, Rin deu mais alguns passos com os punhos fechados e o youkai jurou que ela iria tentar bater em si, não que ela fosse conseguir, ela parou quando estava frente a frente com ele e apontou ameaçadoramente para seu peito e o olhou nos olhos.

-Você acaba de se meter em uma encrenca youkai. -- Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo e seu sorriso se tornou cínico, enquanto sem se importar com os outros ou com o estado da humana ele a puxou para si e ficou face a face com ela desarmando todas as suas barreiras e quando ela pensou que ele ia beijá-la, o youkai desviou de seus lábios e lambeu um pouco de melado que havia em sua bochecha fazendo-a estremecer e em seguida desceu para o seu ouvido.

-Pode ter certeza que eu vou esperar. -- disse com calma se afastando com um meio sorriso, Rin se recuperou do choque e bateu o pé e saiu bufando da cozinha enquanto o youkai mantinha o seu sorriso, Kagome sorriu e se aproximou do youkai ficando ao seu lado.

-Acho que o grande youkai foi conquistado. -- comentou calmamente, Sesshoumaru a olhou sem desfazer o seu sorriso e o sorriso de Kagome aumentou.

-Talvez, mais isso não ira impedir que eu continue com essa brincadeira. -- disse naturalmente e Kagome viu que o gelo já não era tão intenso.

-Cuida para não exagerar. -- Kagome alertou se sentando a mesa junto com os outros.

-Alguém viu o Inuyasha? -- Izayoi perguntou notando a falta da presença do filho na mesa de café da manhã, Kagome não estava preocupada já que imaginava que ele deveria estar aprontando alguma coisa, se serviu de café e começou a tomar de olhos fechados apenas ouvindo as conversas a sua volta.

-Ele saiu cedo. -- Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente sentando-se em seu lugar a mesa, as conversas continuaram e Kagome somente observava tudo discretamente hora ou outra participando quando alguém perguntava algo.

Após o café da manhã Kagome foi para o seu apartamento junto com os pais que foram somente buscar suas coisas e voltar para casa de seu irmão mais velho, era estranho saber que o pai do homem que você ama é seu irmão mais velho, mais Kagome não se importava muito com isso afinal já sabia disso quando começou a sentir algo pelo hanyou, o resto do seu dia passou lendo um de seus novos livros e pensando no que o hanyou estaria aprontando.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Se alguém o visse ali tiraria uma foto para dizer que presenciou o dia que Inuyasha Taisho se arrumou formalmente sem ser obrigado pela mãe e que ainda estava nervoso, suspirou olhando pelo que parecia a centésima o relógio que jazia em seu pulso, faltavam apenas 5 minutos paras às oito horas e ele não sentia nem o cheiro da mulher que ele esperava com tamanha ansiedade, mais seu orgulho não o deixava pensar que ela o recusaria novamente, olhou a sua volta tentando se acalmar e não conseguindo se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro ate olhar novamente no relógio vendo que já era 8 horas e seu coração pareceu para enquanto prendia a respiração, desde quando havia se tornado tão bobo?

Parou de andar ao pensar em varias possibilidades para a garota não ter aparecido, mais a sensação de que ela o havia rejeitado era maior e ele não soube dizer se sentia ódio, ou magoa.

-Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. -- ouviu uma voz calma atrás de si e se virou rapidamente se surpreendendo ao notar que a menina ainda estava longe, apesar de tê-la sentindo junto a ele o que o deixou um pouco confuso. -- Não vai falar nada? -- perguntou começando a andar em sua direção e à medida que ela se aproximava ele começava a examinar a maneira que ela se vestia, era na cor branca de um tecido leve, o comprimento do vestido chegava à altura dos joelhos e era somente marcado abaixo dos seios e havia listras transversais na cor cinza e com um leve brilho, ela estava magnífica apesar de simples, com uma sandália rasteira e para finalizar uma maquiagem leve.

-Você esta maravilhosa. -- sussurrou quando ela estava frente a frente com ele, esta sorriu e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, este estranhou o gesto mais não comentou nada, na realidade esperava mais, viu Kagome sorrir e logo ele pode sentir os lábios dela sobre os dele em um beijo calmo ele a abraçou pela cintura enquanto sentia o corpo relaxar pela presença da moça, após se separarem Inuyasha a segurou pela mão e começou a levá-la a uma mesa que ele havia arrumado, Kagome observou que ele usava uma calça jeans preta sem maiores detalhes e uma camisa social branca um pouco desalinhada o estilo do hanyou fez Kagome sorrir.

O jantar foi calmo e com conversas sobre todos os tipos e em nenhum momento houve sinais de nervosismo o que demonstrava que de nenhuma parte havia duvidas.

-Agora para encerrar a noite... -- Inuyasha começou se levantando e pegando-a pela mão a obrigando fazer o mesmo, começaram a andar lado a lado ate a beira da piscina onde ficaram frente a frente. --... Nunca quis me envolver com alguém seriamente, mais isso mudou depois que eu conheci você... -- Kagome não falou nada esperando ele terminar. --... Não sabia que podia amar alguém e nem imaginava que ficaria feliz com isso, mais vou parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto... -- Kagome sorriu pelo comentário e fez um leve aceno afirmativo. --... Que ser minha namorada? -- perguntou segurando suas duas mãos e olhando em seus olhos.

-Não...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**neherenia: _Oi, eu vou bem, mais o que houve moça? Hospital? Bom saber que você gostou e que esta te ajudando a se distrair, como você viu o Inu pediu a Ka-chan em namoro, espero poder atualizar logo a fic, mais não garanto nada a escola num ta dando muita folga, espero que vc esteja bem, ja ne._** belle Kagome-chan_: Olá, pois é to demorando a postar, mais é que eu ando meio atolada ultimamente por isso, mais acho que dessa vez eu demorei menos, espero poder postar mais rapido, sim provavelmente vai ter um momento Rin e Sesshy, mais não por agora eu diria, Kissus ja ne._** Letícia: _Oi, pois é a Kagome foi bem cara de pau, ele vai ter que resolver isso logo, a Kikyou ta aprontando alguma mas não vou comentar nada agora e o homem que apareceu, bom esse vai ficar em suspense por enquanto, espero que continue gostado, te mais._** K-Dani**:** _Que bom que você esta gostando e que acha tudo isso dessa história é realmente animador, bom acho que tudo tem que dar certo no final, ao menos eu acho, sobre o segredo da Lua não vou falar sobre isso agora, mais para frente as coisas vão se esclarecer, espero ter sido mais rapida dessa vez espero que tenha gostado, kissus ate a proxima._

Informação:

Se a autora permanecer viva por esta noite haverá com certeza um proximo cap. rsrs

Kissus

Ja ne

tat-chan


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi pessoal demorei um pouquinho e por isso vou responder as reviews depois**

**BOA LEITURA**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Não... -- Kagome viu as orelhas de o hanyou grudarem na cabeça e este se afastou um pouco não escondendo sua decepção e em seguida se virou de costas respirando profundamente, Kagome no começo estranhou um pouco, mais depois pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Por quê? -- perguntou ainda de costas para ela, parecia que tudo dentro de si havia se desmontado, Kagome deu um passo para frente se aproximando, mais Inuyasha ergueu uma das mãos em um sinal para que parasse.

-Por que o que? -- devolveu outra pergunta parando.

-Por que disse não? -- reformulou a pergunta voltando a se virar e a encarou nos olhos, Kagome sorriu levemente e o hanyou ficou nervoso com tal gesto. -- Por que esta fazendo isso? -- perguntou segurando-a pelos braços.

-Você não deixou que eu terminasse. -- disse sorrindo levemente, Inuyasha não estava entendendo mais nada e mesmo assim não liberou seus braços e sim se aproximou mais esperando que ela continuasse. -- Eu te amo Inuyasha, não responderia outra coisa que não fosse sim. -- Kagome sentiu o aperto em seus braços diminuir e a respiração do hanyou pareceu se tornar mais leve e este a abraçou como se não a visse há muito tempo.

-Você me assustou. -- Inuyasha sussurrou após algum tempo se afastando um pouco, Kagome sorriu e segurou a face do hanyou entre suas mãos aproximando mais as faces, Inuyasha suspirou antes de finalmente juntar os lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo, um beijo demorado, mas que não parecia o suficiente, após um tempo o ar foi acabando e eles lentamente foram se separando, mais ambos podiam sentir a respiração do outro batendo em suas faces. -- Sabe qual foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida até hoje? -- Inuyasha perguntou finalmente abrindo os olhos, Kagome fez o mesmo e negou levemente com a cabeça esperando que ele respondesse. -- O dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez e naquele momento eu soube que estava perdido. -- a resposta não passou de um sussurro, mais este foi alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

-Te amo. -- Kagome disse calmamente enlaçando o pescoço, Inuyasha sorriu e deu um selinho na humana.

-Também te amo, senhorita problema. -- disse recebendo um leve tapa no ombro.

-Vamos continuar com a noite. -- o hanyou somente sorriu e concordou enlaçando seu braço e voltaram para a mesa, Kagome foi agraciada com uma bela aliança como havia visto antes e passaram um bom tempo dançando musicas calmas e conversando sobre bobagens.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Aproveite enquanto pode. -- o homem de olhos vermelhos sussurrou de forma invejosa observando de longe o casal que dançava e sorria alegremente.

-Quando eu terei o que me pertence? -- ouviu Kikyou perguntar o abraçando por trás, este se virou ficando de frente para ela e sorriu maligno.

-Tenha paciência e logo terá tudo o que lhe é de direito. -- disse antes de começar a beijar o pescoço da humana que lhe ofereceu o pescoço mais sem deixar de observar o outro casal, sorriu vendo o quanto o homem com que havia feito o acordo era forte, podia sentir a brisa leve e quase podia tocar as nuvens em um vôo que nunca sonhou em realizar, mais ela queria aquele ser de orelhas caninas que se encontrava com a sua rival no momento.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha observou a humana que parecia ter entrado em uma espécie de transe, mais esta simplesmente olhava para o céu com os olhos estreitados como se tivesse visto algo, Inuyasha estranhou mais resolveu relaxar e simplesmente fazer uma brincadeira.

-Oh que céu malvado o que ele te fez? -- perguntou zombeteiro chamando a atenção de Kagome que sorriu e o abraçou forte fazendo uma cara inocente.

-Muito malvado castiga ele. -- ambos se olharam e começaram a rir, Kagome havia sentido algo os observando lá de céu e por isso olhara para confirma, mais não encontrara nada então ouviu a voz de Inuyasha e voltou a relaxar.

Na base de onze horas o hanyou, decidiu apesar de Kagome ter se negado, que ela iria dormi lá no quarto de hospedes e no momento Kagome saia do banheiro após um banho quente e pouco demorado, achou melhor não molhar o cabelo por isso este estava amarrado em um coque mal feito e estava só de toalha.

-Quando vai apresentar seu namorado pra mim? -- Kagome não se assustou com a voz levemente sombria, já havia sentido a presença dele enquanto tomava banho, continuou andando e se sentou da penteadeira olhando pelo reflexo dois olhos mais vermelhos que o normal na opinião dela.

-Não é fácil levar o namorado para conhecer o pai, ainda mais se ele for o próprio diabo. -- disse levemente irônica soltando os cabelos já que não podia trocar de roupa na frente do seu "pai".

-Não me preocuparia com isso, já que posso ver todos a qualquer momento é provável que já a tenha visto você mais a vontade. -- Naraku disse aparecendo ao lado de Kagome que o olhou com a face impassível sobre o que ele acabara de falar.

-O que aconteceu? -- Kagome perguntou, podia não conhecê-lo há muito tempo, mais sentia uma energia diferente vinda dele, estava mais sinistro e poderia dizer pelos olhos dele que ele parecia... Triste?

-Estou com problemas com a sua mãe, problemas novos. -- Kagome se virou e o olhou nos olhos se levantando e ficando cara a cara com ele.

-Eu tenho algo a ver com isso? -- perguntou não querendo atrapalhar mais o relacionamento de seus pais já que deviam ter muitos problemas por serem de lados opostos.

-De certa forma, mais a questão é que eu não mudo minha decisão com relação ao seu futuro e ela não aceita. -- Naraku começou a desabafar e andar de um lado para o outro do quarto como um adolescente que descobria um novo sentimento, algo que ela também conhecera há pouco tempo, algo forte e arrebatador, um sentimento considerado humano, o amor, Kagome sorriu com isso e Naraku parou a encarando e fez um muxoxo sabendo o que ela estava pensando, mais como ele o grande Naraku poderia sentir isso? Algo tão bobo e sem nenhuma explicação lógica.

-Amor não tem explicação pai. -- Naraku a olhou mais intensamente, Kagome deu um sorriso singelo.

-Você aprende muito rápido pro meu gosto. -- disse se referindo ao fato de ela ter feito o mesmo que ele quando ela pensara em não poder trocar de roupa, Kagome sorriu novamente.

-Acho que tenho que aprender a usar os poderes que tenho em mãos não acha? -- perguntou calmamente, Naraku sorriu e estalou os dedos e Kagome em um piscar de olhos estava com um vestido na altura das coxas preto com detalhes vermelhos no decote razoável em V e nas duas aberturas nas laterais, um colar de rubi acompanhado de brincos do mesmo material, seus cabelos presos metade em um coque e a outra metade feita uma trança, mais permanecia descalça. -- Nossa porque não me surpreendo com essa questão de cores de roupas? -- perguntou abrindo os braços com um sorriso leve e brincalhão.

-Acho que essas cores são lindas. -- disse examinando-a. -- E combina bastante com o roxo dos seus olhos, deveria usar mais roupas dessas cores. -- Kagome riu da dica de moda que estava recebendo, Naraku riu também e estendeu a mão para sua filha que aceitou e ele começou a guiá-la na direção da varanda, Kagome o parou quando não tinha mão lugar para seguir e o olhou interrogativa, tentando entender o que ele pretendia. -- Eu nasci com azas e você também tem as suas mais ainda não pode usá-las por não ter se rendido ao pecado da carne. -- disse sem se importar muito com o tom avermelhado que a face de sua filha adquiriu.

-Se eu não posso usar as minhas azas o que estamos fazendo aqui? -- Kagome perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, Naraku sorriu.

-Que tal um passeio e um treinamento? -- Naraku perguntou e Kagome sorriu confirmando levemente com a cabeça e antes que percebesse Kagome estava lado a lado de Naraku voando por ai, mais ele não tinha azas.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-O que a senhora tem mãe? -- o homem de olhos vermelhos perguntou encontrando a mulher de olhos também vermelhos andando e de coque que andava de um lado para o outro mostrando sua impaciência e irritação.

-Não é óbvio Naraku esta se divertindo ao lado da bastarda. -- disse com ódio na voz e fechando os punhos batendo na parede fazendo um grande buraco nesta, o outro simplesmente suspirou abraçando-a pelo ombro.

-Logo tudo vai acabar. -- garantiu o outro e a mais velha sorriu gostando do que ouvia.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Você chegou bem tarde ontem, não? -- Kagome olhou para o hanyou e sorriu levemente com a leve demonstração de ciúmes este simplesmente fechou mais a cara. -- Senti um cheiro diferente vindo do seu quarto. -- dessa vez ela parou e o olhou nos olhos suspirando sem parar de sorrir.

-Uma crise de ciúmes no começo do namoro, ah Inuyasha não seja tão desconfiado. -- disse voltando a andar, Inuyasha fez o mesmo que ela abrindo a boca indicando que iria continuar a discussão.

-Ah quem eu queria encontrar. -- Massao apareceu na porta de seu quarto somente de calça revelando que para o homem que já era avô de dois rapagões ele estava em ótima forma, Kagome sorriu e se jogou nos braços do youkai que tirou seus pés do chão já que existia uma diferença de altura, Massao olhou para Inuyasha que parecia um pouco emburrado. -- Me empresta ela por um tempo? -- perguntou divertido para o hanyou que relaxou um pouco a carranca.

-Claro vovô. -- disse olhando para Kagome demonstrando que o assunto não seria esquecido, esta somente sorriu tranqüila.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Onde esta o vovô, vovó? -- Sesshoumaru perguntou vendo que ele não estava tomando café da manhã com eles, Nazary o olhou e lhe sorriu levemente, mais Inuyasha foi mais rápido.

-Ele esta lá na área aberta perto da piscina com a Kagome. -- disse impassível sem para de comer a torrada que tinha em mãos.

-O que papai esta fazendo lá na área aberta com a minha irmã? -- aparentemente Inu no Taisho e o resto da família já haviam se adaptado com a nova integrante da família Taisho.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Você parece que andou treinando. -- Massao disse desviando de um chute que o atingiria no rosto e se defendeu de outro a segurando no tornozelo de forma firme. -- Esta mais agiu também. -- disse calmamente, Kagome tentou se soltar sem muito sucesso.

-Ah, obrigada. -- agradeceu sorrindo ajeitou a perna ficando de frente para Massao e se jogou para trás colocando as mãos no chão e com a outra perna acertando o queixo de seu pai que liberou seu tornozelo dando uns passos para trás para não cair enquanto Kagome ficava agachada e com velocidade deu uma rasteira que derrubou o youkai no chão de barriga para o chão.

-Realmente tenho que prestar mais atenção. -- disse quando Kagome o imobilizou fazendo-o ficar de cara no chão, prendendo seus dois braços nas costas e deixando o joelho do meio de suas costas causando certa dor para o youkai. -- Que tal lutarmos com armas? Minhas costas estão começando a me incomodar. -- Massao disse sorrindo orgulhoso e Kagome gargalhou levemente liberando o pai e lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. -- Vamos começar com bastões, o que acha? -- perguntou jogando uma espécie de cajado para Kagome que o segurou no ar, o local tinha vários tipos de armas.

-Pode ser. -- disse girando a arma nas duas mãos esperando o youkai atacá-la, este veio com um golpe direto ao qual ela defendeu com facilidade e agilidade.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Nossa! O que é isso? -- se perguntou Inu no Taisho observando o que ocorria logo a frente deles, após o café da manhã Nazary foi observar como sempre Massao e Kagome, mais não esperava que todos os outros a seguiriam, mais não achou isso tão ruim, tinha um grande orgulho de Kagome sua filha mais nova ela era tão ou mais forte do que qualquer youkai que ela já conhecera, sabia que nunca precisaria se preocupar tanto com ela apesar de nunca poder evitar ter aquela preocupação de mãe quando a filha não esta por perto.

-Eu não esperava isso com certeza. -- Sesshoumaru disse com o seu modo de sempre, mais não podia negar que o que via era difícil de acreditar se não estivesse vendo.

-Ela realmente sabe lutar com certeza. -- Izayoi disse sorrindo, não se surpreendia com a questão de sua cunhada lutar bem, mais era interessante como ela conseguia esconder bem a sua energia de sacerdotisa, Inuyasha nada comentou e nem tinha o que falar estava muito estático com a questão de que uma aparentemente frágil garota podia fazer tudo aquilo.

Kagome se defendeu de mais um golpe sem se importa com a presença dos outros, sorriu levemente para o pai que correspondeu, deu um golpe que deveria atingi-lo na lateral do corpo mais este no ultimo instante defendeu, mais Kagome esperava por isso e em um giro rápido o acertou do outro lado o fazendo se inclinar pela força do golpe e tossi levemente, Kagome novamente girou e o atingiu na parte de trás dos joelhos o derrubando pela segunda vez naquela manha.

-Eu realmente tenho que prestar mais atenção. -- Massao disse sorrindo enquanto se levantava Kagome novamente o ajudou, sempre gostou da rotina que tinha todas as manhãs em que lutava com seu pai, Massao sorriu e foi na direção das armas e Kagome lhe jogou o cajado para que ele guardasse. -- Que tal pegarmos mais pesado? -- disse pagando as espadas.

-O senhor que sabe. -- disse sorrindo, ambos já tinham marcas das lutas de hoje, era sempre assim a questão não era quem vencia era mais um treinamento e uma coisa "divertida" que ainda ajudava a manter a forma, Massao lhe jogou a espada e novamente ela a pegou no ar e logo teve que se defender, as espadas sempre tornava as coisas mais perigosas e eles sempre aumentavam a velocidade nessas horas.

O hanyou e os youkais acompanhavam a luta sem muita dificuldade, Izayoi tinha um pouco mais dificuldade, mais como sacerdotisa isso ajudava bastante, algum tempo depois se pode sentir cheiro de sangue de ambas as partes que estavam lutando, quando eles pararam um pouco Kagome mostrando que tinha alguns cortes no braço esquerdo, dois cortes pequenos na bochecha e alguns cortes nas pernas em partes diferentes, Massao tinha cortes nos dois braços e pernas, e no peito e abdômen aparentemente estava mais ferido que a filha, mais todos pararam ao observar os olhos de Massao que se tornaram vermelhos.

-O que? -- Inuyasha perguntou observando o youkai se tornar um grande cachorro.

-Ah ele sempre faz isso. -- Nazary disse calmamente enquanto os outros a olhavam levemente assustados para a youkai. -- Que é? Eles sempre fazem isso. -- disse dando de ombros, todos podiam ver o acido que saia da boca de Massao enquanto Kagome simplesmente dava um pequeno passo para trás sem para de sorrir enquanto suas mãos estavam nas costas junto com a espada um gesto um tanto inocente, Kagome desviou rapidamente de uma patada que iria levar e na segunda tentativa Kagome fez um corte de leve na grande pata do youkai que rugiu jogando mais de sua baba acida na direção de Kagome que não foi tão rápida e foi atingida no braço causando uma enorme queimadura, Inuyasha achou que aquilo tinha que parar e deu sinal de que ia interromper mais Nazary o segurou impedindo-o. -- Ela sabe se virar e acho que ele não mataria a própria filha. -- Nazary não preferiu comentar a vez que a luta foi bem seria, Massao passou dois dias para se curar completamente e Kagome pouco mais de uma semana.

-Papai sempre gostou de treinar e pelo visto Kagome adquiriu esse mesmo gosto. -- Inu no Taisho comentou admirado com o quanto a sua irmã mais nova era forte.

-Ela tem nosso sangue o motivo pelo qual tem a marca do cão. -- Nazary disse de forma calma sem parar de observar a luta que ainda acontecia e que por causa do peso do youkai levantava muita poeira, a velocidade continuava impressionante e tendia a ficar maior e mais perigoso e certo hanyou estava muito preocupado com a questão de já não conseguir ver mais nada por causa da poeira.

Após algum tempo a poeira foi abaixando e pode ver o grande youkai deitado como um cão descansando com a língua para fora e quando já não existia mais poeira se pode ver a garota com uma garrafa de água escorada na pelagem do youkai sentada como se nada tivesse acontecido, todos se aproximaram e quando olharam bem de perto só podia ver os rastros de sangue mais não havia corte algum para surpresa da maioria.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Então Inuyasha? Não conseguiu nada ainda? Parece que esta perdendo o seu "charme" hanyou. -- Kouga disse a ultima parte irônico, o hanyou teve que se segurar para não acabar com aquele lobo, não havia conversado mais com Kagome após a luta dela com o seu avô, Inuyasha suspirou.

-Quero cancelar essa aposta Lobo-fedido. -- disse sem rodeios não querendo ter motivos para brigar com sua namorada.

-Com medo? -- Kouga perguntou provocando e vendo que a garota sobre o assunto que eles tratavam esta próxima o suficiente para ouvir sobre o que eles falavam, o que ele não imaginava era que ela já havia ouvido o começo da conversa.

-Não, só não acho mais certo fazer esse tipo de aposta. -- disse calmamente sem sentir a presença de sua namorada.

-É bom ouvir isso. -- Kagome se meteu na conversa assustando um pouco o hanyou que se virou para olhá-la, Kouga sorriu e se aproximou da humana segurando suas mãos com um sorriso galanteador.

-Olá Kagome, gostaria de convidá-la para sair. -- disse o mais charmoso que pode, Kagome deu um sorriso amarelo observando que o hanyou estava com os punhos fechados e a ponto de rosnar, com delicadeza tirou suas mãos das dele e deu um passo para trás.

-Sinto muito Kouga mais eu tenho namorado e... Acho que ele é... Hum... Pouco ciumento. -- disse com as mãos juntas ah frente do corpo relaxando um pouco com um pouco de distancia que havia conseguido entre eles, observou que Inuyasha respirava de forma mais leve e isso a relaxou ainda mais.

-Oh então me desculpe. -- Kouga ficou sem graça e saiu o mais calmo que pode tentando manter seu orgulho, Kagome olhou para Inuyasha que se aproximou e a segurou na cintura.

-O que esta fazendo? -- Kagome perguntou sorrindo e o hanyou sorriu sem respondê-la, simplesmente abaixou-se um pouco mais e lhe tomou a boca em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

-Só queria dizer que te amo. -- disse calmamente, Kagome sorriu e lhe deu um selinho em resposta. -- Ah você luta muito bem para uma mulher. -- completou ganhando um tapa no braço.

-Obrigada. -- disse com o leve sorriso aceitando o braço do hanyou que começou a guiá-la pelos corredores mostrando que existia um novo casal na escola e olhos invejosos os cercavam e Kagome sabia o que o destino lhe reservava, mais não o temeria por agora, seria feliz ao lado do homem que amava e de seus amigos e é claro família não poderia pedir mais no momento e nem sonharia em fazê-lo...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi galerinha novamente vou deixar as respostas dos reviews para depois para poder postar mais rapido, posso demorar um pouco mais no proximo cap eu respondo ah tudo, ok?  
**

**BOA LEITURA**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

DOIS ANOS DEPOIS

Kagome suspirou pela décima vez tentando se concentrar deu um sorriso de lado quando o objeto a sua frente começou a levitar, nos últimos dois anos foi aperfeiçoando suas habilidades com a ajuda de seus pais biológicos, já tinha acabado de ler os dois livros que ganhara e lhe ensinavam sobre os poderes dela, um resumo geral sobre tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos, Rin e Sesshoumaru ainda continuam aprontando um com outro é engraçado lembra as coisas que eles já fizeram, Rin tirou uma foto de Sesshoumaru e fez uma ótima montagem transformando ele em uma menina de lingerie e pendurou em cartazes espalhados pela faculdade e como contra-ataque Sesshoumaru a fez rasgar a saia no meio do campus na frente de todos, sorte que Kagome havia previsto isso e a fez vir de short por baixo, quando estavam na mansão dos Taisho às brincadeiras eram mais pesadas dos tipos roupas que desaparecem do guarda roupas e aparecerem queimadas no quintal, Sesshoumaru teve que renovar todo o guarda roupas por isso, Rin teve que passar um fim de semana todo dentro d'água por causa de uma bomba de tintas ela ficou tão colorida e assim foi, Massao e Nazary resolveram voltar a morar junto com os filhos podendo continuar cuidando da empresa junto com Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, Sango ainda não sabe mais Miroku pretende pedi-la em casamento no fim do ano este também trabalha na empresa Taisho, após se formarem Kikyou e Kouga sumiram e Kagome e Inuyasha continuam namorado apesar de algumas brigas.

-Ká? -- perdendo a concentração Kagome deixou o objeto cair e este quebrou Kaede lhe lançou um olhar de aviso, já que não era o primeiro que ela quebrava. -- Tem que aprender a se concentrar em meio ao barulho também. -- aconselhou enquanto via Kagome se levantar.

-Algum problema vovó? -- perguntou ajeitando o short curto que usava, Kaede se abaixou e juntou tudo enquanto suspirava notando que a mais nova não havia prestado atenção no que ela dissera.

-Por que esta demorando tanto velhota? -- perguntou um hanyou de terno e gravata um pouco impaciente entrando no quarto sem nenhuma vergonha.

-Você tem visita. -- Kaede disse antes de sair do local, sem antes para e dar um cascudo no hanyou que resmungou enquanto Kagome ria levemente.

-A que devo essa visita? -- Kagome perguntou chamando a atenção do hanyou que lhe sorriu e se aproximou parecendo examiná-la dos pés a cabeça. -- Ainda acho que você parece me comer com o olhar. -- Kagome comentou calmamente enquanto via Inuyasha se aproximar este sorriu e enlaçou sua cintura e se abaixou na altura do seu ouvido.

-Talvez eu realmente faça isso. -- a pele de Kagome se arrepiou mesmo contra a vontade dela e sua face adquiriu um tom avermelhado, Inuyasha nos últimos meses andava seduzindo-a e instigando, Kagome enlaçou-o no pescoço escondendo sua face no pescoço dele enquanto respirava profundamente tentando se acalmar, o hanyou sorriu com a reação da namorada que sempre fazia isso quando ficava vermelha.

-Então acho melhor você parar com isso. -- Kagome sussurrou após um tempo se afastando, Inuyasha sorriu e a abraçou pelas costas.

-Você fala como se não gostasse. -- disse contra a pele de seu pescoço novamente a arrepiando.

-Não disse isso Inu. -- disse sorrindo enquanto se afastava de um hanyou emburrado.

-Já falei pra não me chamar assim. -- Inuyasha disse cruzando os braços levemente emburrado, Kagome sorriu e pegou uma saia rodada que chegava à altura do joelho e a vestiu, passou as mãos no cabelo e o amarrou em um coque frouxo e bagunçado que lhe dava um charme na opinião do hanyou, pegou uma sandália de salto e a colocou também, passou um brilho, sombra e lápis de olho, se virou para o hanyou que ainda continuava emburrado e abriu os braços como se perguntasse a sua opinião, este não desfez a carranca. -- Você ouviu o que eu disse? -- perguntou e Kagome suspirou fechando os braços.

-Mais nos estamos sozinho. -- disse fazendo um leve bico e se aproximando e segurando em sua gravata. -- Você deixou, lembra? -- perguntou enquanto tirava a gravata lentamente e foi à vez do hanyou suspirar, era verdade ele havia dito isso, deixou que Kagome tirasse o seu terno e em seguida tirasse a camisa de dentro da calça, dois anos e eles pareciam ter a intimidade de pessoas que eram casadas apesar de nunca terem... -- Para de pensar nessas coisas Inuyasha. -- droga! Ele nunca se acostumaria com isso.

-Odeio quando faz isso. -- Inuyasha bufou e Kagome sorriu lhe dando um selinho e antes que se afastasse o hanyou a puxou e beijou-a de verdade. -- Pronta? -- perguntou após o beijo, Kagome simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça e este a arrastou para fora do quarto deixando o terno e a gravata por lá mesmo.

-Tchau vovó.

-Tchau velhota.

-Tchau crianças se cuidem. -- Kaede disse vendo o casal saindo, já havia se acostumado com o hanyou chamando-a de 'velhota' e normalmente Kagome sempre da uma bronca nele depois.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Não acredito que a piralha veio. -- Rin fechou a cara quando viu o youkai e ainda mais depois do modo que ele a chamou, ela havia se tornado sua secretaria e todo dia agradecia quando o expediente acabava _"Claro não agüento mais ficar perto desse youkai arrogante, frio, criança, lindo, musculoso e... Droga Rin você odeia ele se lembre disso, mais ele não deixa de ser gostoso"_ Rin se deu um tapa mental e voltou um olhar gelado para o youkai, não havia se esquecido do que ele aprontara da ultima vez, ela passou uma semana sem sair de casa tentando perder o cheiro de peixe já que ele a trancara em um lugar cheio deles por muitas horas _"Eu ainda acabo com ele literalmente" _finalizou para si mesma virando a cara e voltando a conversar com Sango que sorria disfarçadamente assim como Miroku, Sesshoumaru deu um sorrisinho de lado e de propósito sentou-se ao lado da humana que fingiu não se importar. -- Meu irmãozinho ainda não chegou? -- perguntou notando que o irmão ainda não estava ali na boate que costumavam freqüentar toda sexta pra relaxar.

-Ele foi buscar a Ká. -- Miroku disse tomando mais um gole de seu drink (não sei nenhum nome de drink então não liguem por não aparecer nomes, ok?) já fazia algum tempo que estavam ali e Miroku só estava esperando o outro casal chegar para chamar sua namorada para dançar, ninguém nunca deixava Sesshoumaru e Rin sozinhos na boate se lembravam muito bem que da ultima vez foram expulsos de lá.

-Oi. -- Kagome disse animada cumprimentando todos com beijinhos no rosto ate em Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha havia reparado que eles começaram a ser mais próximos e aparentemente Sesshoumaru só se abria com ela e Inuyasha não gostava muito porque ela não falava nada para ele dizia que era algo entre tia e sobrinho, mais não sentia ciúmes afinal sabia da enorme queda que Sesshoumaru tinha por Rin diria ate que tudo aquilo havia se tornado amor, cumprimentou também só com um gesto de cabeça, Kagome ia se sentar mais ele queria dançar então segurou seu braço e a puxou contra si de costas.

-Ainda não amor, nós vamos dançar. -- disse em seu ouvido podendo dizer baixo já que na área onde eles ficavam era vip então era de pequenos sofás e tinha paredes separando um espaço do outro dando mais privacidade, Kagome não teve tempo e nem chance de responder já estava sendo arrastada para o andar de baixo onde se localizava a pista de dança.

Assim que chegaram à pista de dança uma musica começou, esta era sensual e provocativa, Inuyasha puxou Kagome fazendo os corpos colarem, o hanyou começou a ajustar os corpos para começarem a dança, mais Kagome o empurrou dando uma piscadela começando a rebolar devagar mexendo os quadris no ritmo da musica, o hanyou suspirou vendo a atenção que sua namorada chamava para si, ela estava chegando aos dezoito anos, mais desde que a conhecera seu corpo já amadurecido e ele com certeza tinha muito sorte.

Sorriu quando ela o chamou para dançar com ela e se aproximou a passadas lentas, novamente colou os corpos e dessa vez pode começar a acompanhá-la de forma firme e leve ao mesmo tempo, quando dançavam eles se comunicavam com um olhar, Inuyasha tinha Kagome de costas para si a segurando nos quadris com as mãos dela sobre as suas; corpos completamente colados, era como se o resto do mundo não existisse.

Inuyasha a virou para si e em seguida a fez rodopiar duas vezes antes de inclinar seu corpo sobre o dela com o rosto em seu pescoço onde deu uma pequena mordida, Kagome não conteve um leve gemido enquanto ele os endireitava e rebolavam lentamente de um lado para o outro se abaixando e levantando lentamente em seguida.

Continuaram naquele ritmo corpo a corpo já podendo sentir que ambos suavam, mais não era bem de cansaço, Inuyasha podia sentir o cheiro que emanava do corpo de Kagome, respirou profundamente se controlando antes de encarar Kagome nos olhos, nesses ele pode ver que o roxo predominava em seus olhos e ele podia ver perfeitamente a luxuria neles.

-Ká. -- ele a alertou e essa sorriu sem graça fechando os olhos por um momento sem parar de dançar, Inuyasha não sabia mais para Kagome era difícil se controlar tendo ele tão perto e isso a fazia se sentir tentada e o seu lado demoníaco parecia tentar tomar conta de si, abriu os olhos e estes haviam voltado ao normal e assim continuaram a dançar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Miroku cansado de servir de baba se levantou e se aproximou de Sango a pegando pela mão e a puxando, Sango se viu sendo arrastada para o primeiro andar.

-Espera Mi e os dois ali? -- perguntou apontando para Rin e Sesshoumaru que nem se olhavam, Miroku fez o mesmo e depois se voltou para Sango.

-Eles já são bem grandinhos, sabem se virar. -- Miroku disse recomeçando a puxá-la para pista de dança, Rin pareceu nem notar que os amigos haviam saído, diferente de Sesshoumaru que aguardava aquilo a um bom tempo, observou o caldo que ele havia pedido e colocou o dedo dentro para saber se estava quente, olhou para a humana a seu lado e viu que o caldo já estava frio e mais grosso como ele queria, tirou o dedo e o limpou _"perfeito"_ pensou ele antes de se ajeitar melhor no sofá.

-Senhorita Rin. -- chamou levemente, apesar de ainda se manter frio, a humana de forma inocente se virou para o youkai, esta enrugou a testa observando a tigela na mão do youkai sem entender o motivo, o olhou interrogativa e se que ela esperasse sentiu o conteúdo da tigela escorrer pela sua cabeça, o youkai a sua frente primeiramente viu a humana ficar surpresa e depois esta foi adquirindo um tom avermelhado mostrando raiva, mais a reação da humana é que foi surpreendente esta limpou os olhos e em seguida se posicionou no colo do youkai ficando com uma perna de cada lado da cintura deste, Sesshoumaru não pode esconder sua surpresa.

-Você passou dos limites seu youkai metido e arrogante... -- esta tinha uma expressão irritada e segurava firmemente na gola de sua camisa. --... Estou cansada desse jogo e a partir de agora isso vai acabar e o nosso relacionamento não vai passar do profissional, ou então eu realmente vou pegar pesado, entendeu? -- perguntou o olhando nos olhos esperando uma resposta.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Novamente Kagome estava de costas para o hanyou e esse com muito atrevimento, havia subido sua saia deixando um pouco acima das coxas enquanto mordia levemente sua orelha, já fazia algum tempo que a dança deles era uma provocação e um jogo de sedução, Kagome o segurava pela nuca e mantinha a cabeça no ombro deste mostrando completamente seu pescoço para ele.

-Não me enlouqueça desse jeito. -- Inuyasha sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido, Kagome sorriu e se afastou deste ficando de frente enquanto ela mesma segurava sua saia na altura em que o hanyou a havia erguido ambos pareciam ter esquecido que estavam em um lugar publico com sempre, Inuyasha a puxou novamente colado os corpos deixando coxa com coxa enquanto Kagome ia descendo mexendo os ombros ate que podia ver o chão e se ergueu do mesmo modo, Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço e este a tomou os lábios em um beijo avassalador enquanto ainda dançavam e nem notaram que logo em seguida a musica acabou e eles continuaram a se beijar.

-Procurem um lugar mais reservado para isso. -- Inuyasha ouviu a voz de Miroku e se separaram para verem os dois amigos.

-Ah vai encher o saco de outro Miroku. -- Inuyasha disse começando a guiar Kagome novamente para o segundo andar, esta deu um tchauzinho para Miroku e uma piscadela para Sango que retribuiu o gesto, a muito elas tentavam dar uma oportunidade para Sesshoumaru e Rin se acertarem e apesar do comentário feito por Sango no momento que Miroku a puxava para a pista de dança ela sabia qual seria a reação dele porque Kagome havia lhe falado.

Kagome parou Inuyasha no meio das escadarias e o beijou novamente fazendo-o encostar-se ao corrimão enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto não deixando nenhum espaço entre os corpos fazendo ambos sentirem cada curva do corpo do outro.

-Animado? -- Kagome perguntou sorrindo de forma maliciosa sentindo algo ereto contra si, Inuyasha sorriu cafajeste e a virou de costas para si enquanto balançavam levemente os corpos no ritmo da musica lenta que havia começado.

-Você faz isso comigo. -- sussurrou em seu ouvido, Kagome sorriu levemente não se importando se Inuyasha estava excitado ou não. -- Você não se importa, não é? -- Inuyasha gostava do jeito de Kagome, ela sabia que o provocava, mais não se importava e nem se afastava.

-Não sei por que pergunta se já sabe a respostas. -- disse relaxando contra o hanyou que simplesmente sorriu e depositou um beijo na base de seu pescoço apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Acabou? -- o youkai perguntou após a humana terminar de falar, esta ainda o olhava nos olhos e ainda não tinha consciência da posição que se encontrava.

-Sim. -- respondeu cruzando os braços e o olhou de forma superior.

-Ótimo. -- antes que a humana pudesse dizer algo o youkai juntou seus lábios ao dele, Rin ficou assustada e sem saber o que fazer com as mãos alem do fato de não corresponder ao beijo, Sesshoumaru não se deu por vencido e pediu passagem com a língua, Rin estremeceu quando sentiu a língua quente em seus lábios e não resistiu mais dando permissão para que ele aprofundasse o beijo enquanto ela o abraçava pelo pescoço começando a aproveitar o gosto dos lábios do youkai que a abraçava pela cintura.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? -- Miroku perguntou ao casal que se beijava na escadaria, estes se separaram e olharam para o outro casal.

-Estávamos esperando vocês. -- Kagome disse calmamente.

-Estávamos? -- Inuyasha perguntou olhando para Kagome e esta simplesmente sorriu e começaram a subir as escadas sem muita presa conversando sobre qualquer assunto sem importância.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Luz; quero que venha ver algo. -- a anja olhou para o seu pai mostrando olhos avermelhados, seu pai balançou a cabeça sabendo que mesmo que ela negasse era obvio que amava o demônio, Luz se levantou e acompanhou o pai ate uma espécie de caldeirão. -- Veja. -- Luz meio relutante olhou para a límpida água dentro do local, esta começou a fazer um leve redemoinho e em seguida imagens foram se passando, Luz abrira a boca surpresa com o que via.

-Não pode ser. -- disse quando tudo voltou ao normal.

-Isso vai acontecer e apesar de você saber não poderá ajudá-lo e nem impedi nisso, estamos em contagem regressiva e é bom que se prepare. -- dizendo isso seu pai lhe acariciou a face antes de desaparecer, Luz suspirou sabendo que nada poderia fazer para evitar aquilo, mesmo que quisesse.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Já estava na hora. -- o youkai ouviu, mais não parou o que estava fazendo, não sabia quantos beijos já havia trocado com a humana, mais gostava da sensação de dominação e também gostava de tê-la assim tão perto.

-QUE FOGO UHHHHHHHHHHHH. -- dessa vez a humana ouviu e de uma maneira desajeitada se levantou adquirindo um tom forte de vermelho, Inuyasha e Miroku depois de gritarem estavam morrendo de rir da situação, Sango foi quem falara primeiro e também ria, Kagome deu um sorriso tranqüilo antes de voltar a se sentar, todos se sentaram após alguns comentários fazendo com que Rin permanecesse vermelha pelo resto da noite.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Como anda os seus planos? -- a jovem mulher de olhos vermelhos perguntou ao outro.

-Estão ótimos, preciso que me ajude. -- disse se levantando da cama e abraçando a mulher.

-Não posso fazer isso ele é meu marido. -- a mulher disse um pouco receosa sobre os planos do filho.

-Luz. -- sussurrou em seu ouvido sabendo o que essa simples palavra causaria em sua mãe.

-Eu ajudo. -- respondeu imediatamente, seus olhos brilharam mais destacando o vermelho e ambos sorriram de forma maligna, algo estava para acontecer...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**


	12. Chapter 12

VAMOS AO CORO DE ALELUIA

FINALMENTE MAIS UM CAP DE O MAU SOBRE A TERRA SEM MAIS INROLAÇÃO VAMOS A HISTORIA

BOA LEITURA

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

A lua brilhava no céu junto com as estrela e seu relógio marcava meia noite, suspirou se perguntando do por que de não ter dormido na casa do Inuyasha, ah se lembrou do motivo era porque hoje era seu aniversario, não sabia bem o porquê do receio, mais sabia que algo iria acontecer, seu pai biológico não a visitou ontem e esperava que ele aparecesse hoje para pelo menos lhe dar os parabéns.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-O que esta havendo aqui? -- Naraku perguntou quando entrou na sala onde ficava seu trono e viu seu filho sentado neste e sua esposa estava ao seu lado com uma de suas mãos em seu ombro.

-É exatamente o que parece papai. -- Bankotsu respondeu com total desrespeito e Naraku não estava gostando daquilo, mais antes que ele pudesse reagir sentiu uma pancada em sua cabeça e sua visão escureceu. – Agora vamos ao resto de plano. – disse se levantando e desaparecendo.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome parou na rua quando no beco ouviu uma risada, em meio a escuridão ela viu um brilho azulado, em seguida um homem de longos cabelos presos em uma trança saiu da escuridão, seus olhos eram azuis e tinha um símbolo estranho na testa.

-Quem é você? – perguntou enquanto este a examinava de alguma maneira ele lhe era familiar.

-Olá maninha. – o homem disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. – Sabe que você não é de se jogar fora. – disse de uma maneira muito maliciosa e antes que Kagome pudesse digerir que ele era seu irmão este a pegou pelos dois braços e como seu pai havia feito no primeiro encontro uma corrente passou pelo corpo de Kagome, mais dessa vez ela não viu nada, pelo seu corpo foi subindo algumas coisas vermelhas até que no centro de sua testa surgiu um rubi meio negro, mais a cor predominante era vermelho, o roxo de seus olhos tomaram o dourado, seus caninos aumentaram e suas orelhas ficaram pontiagudas, em seguida este sumiu junto com ela.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha levantou-se de sobressalto com um estranho aperto em seu peito, levantou e pegou seu celular discando o numero que ficava no topo de sua lista, sabia que era meio tarde para ligar para alguém, mais só conseguiria dormir quando soubesse que ela estava bem, mais ele ligou uma, duas, três, varias vezes e nada de ela atender, seu coração se apertou mais e quando viu o sol começava a invadir seu quarto aumentando sua preocupação.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome sentiu o sol em sua face e começou a despertar, seu corpo estava completamente dolorido, levantou rapidamente lembrando do que havia ocorrido e viu seu "irmão" a olhando.

-Você é bem popular. – ele disse mostrando seu celular que estava tocando, em um movimento rápido ela tentou pegar, mais ele foi mais rápido fazendo que não com o dedo.

-O que você quer? – perguntou não entendendo o que ele queria fazendo aquilo com ela.

-Muito esperta. – disse se levantando. – Quero que você se posicione em cima daquele altar de boa vontade. – disse apontando para um altar que ficava a frente de uma cruz e só então Kagome notou que estava em uma das igrejas mais antigas do mundo e levantou-se com certa dificuldade.

-E seu eu não fizer isso? – perguntou de forma superior fazendo Bankotsu rir.

-Então terei que força-la. – disse ameaçadoramente, Kagome sentiu um calafrio com a ameaça, mais não se mexeu vendo o outro estreitar os olhos com a sua ousadia. – Somos bem parecidos maninha, mais você sempre foi a preferida do papai, mesmo quando ele nem sabia quem você era. – havia um pouco de raiva em seu tom. – Mais chega de falar dos meus sentimentos. – ele foi bem irônico com relação a isso. – Agora nos temos algo mais importante para fazer. – disse pegando-a pelo braço. – Não sei por que mais não posso controlá-la nem nada do tipo, o que mostra que você é forte, mais não se iluda eu conheço bem minhas habilidades, diferente de você então não tente me enfrentar. – Kagome não prestou muita atenção no que ele dizia, na realidade estava tentando liberar seu braço da grande mão do outro.

-Como você se chama mesmo? – perguntou notando que não sabia o nome do próprio irmão.

-Ah! Que falta de atenção de minha parte. – disse antes de solta-la e a encarar. – Me chamo Bankotsu, diria meu apelido, mais não gosto de apelidos. – disse firmemente antes de pega-la pelo braço novamente, estavam chegando ao altar e o sol vinha logo atrás deles.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Acalme-se Inuyasha, talvez ela só queira um tempo para ficar sozinha. – Inu no Taisho disse sentando na poltrona lendo um jornal despreocupado.

-Ela não costuma fazer esse tipo de coisa. – Massao disse enquanto descia as escadas junto com a esposa, o hanyou ficou mais preocupado.

-Eu não vou ficar sentado aqui esperando receber noticias. – disse saindo da casa sem se importa com os comentários dos familiares, foi sentindo o cheiro de Kagome pelas ruas o que era bem difícil em vista que já haviam passado muitas pessoas por ali, era frustrante não saber o que estava acontecendo com sua namorada e parecia que ninguém mais se importava com isso, por um momento ele parou, e se realmente tivessem feito alguma coisa e todos estivessem meio que hipnotizados, mais achou melhor esquecer isso e continuar a procurar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo canto de sua boca e levantou-se o mais rápido que pode, já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam brigando e ela estava apanhando para ele e muito.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha parou em certo momento, onde tinha um beco e era onde o cheiro de sua amada sumia, mais junto dele havia outro, era um cheiro que beirava a podridão e aquilo não o estava agradando e sua preocupação só aumentava.

-Você deve ser Inuyasha. – ele ouviu das sombras antes que dela saísse um homem que ele nunca viu.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome cuspiu mais um pouco de sangue e tentou se levantar mais estava muito fraca, Bankotsu sorriu maldoso e pegou-a pelos cabelos arrastando-a até o altar.

-Eu avisei maninha, não pode contra mim. – disse jogando-a sobre o altar, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e havia escoriações por todo o seu corpo no momento em que ela se sentou o sol bateu completamente no altar e era como se todo o seu corpo ardesse.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Quem é você? – Inuyasha perguntou vendo um homem todo ensangüentado.

-Me chamo Naraku. – este cuspiu bastante sangue. – Temos pouco tempo para explicar. – antes que Inuyasha perguntasse algo Naraku agarrou o seu braço e eles desapareceram.

Quando Inuyasha abriu os olhos viu Kagome erguida de braços abertos e cabeça baixa sobre o altar, aquela visão o assombrou.

-Ora papai, conseguiu fugir. – Bankotsu disse notando a presença do pai no local. – Mais já é bem tarde, minha querida maninha vai abrir esse portal para mim e MEU exercito e enfim o mundo será meu e você não poderá me impedir esta fraco de mais e só pode fazer alguns truques de mágico e esse hanyou não lhe será útil. – disse comemorando sua vitória.

-AAHHHHH. – Kagome gritou e de repente uma luz cegou a todos e por todo lugar que passava ia destruindo tudo e quando passava por alguma pessoa essa se tornava pedra.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Izayoi viu algo vir na direção da casa, olhou para trás e viu que todos estavam ali por causa de Kagome e Inuyasha, suspirou e concentrou suas energias de sacerdotisa e criou uma barreira à energia chegou e ela foi se afastando, notou que por mais forte que sua barreira fosse não conseguiria conter a forte energia que logo deixou todos juntos no centro da sala de repente uma luz surgiu e uma mulher apareceu e encostou sua mão na de Izayoi tornando sua barreira branca e esta ficou mais forte fazendo a energia passar sem causar nenhum mal a eles.

-Quem é você? – Izayoi perguntou olhando para a mulher que usava um longo vestido branco e por cima deste usava uma espécie de armadura dourada, uma espada e braceletes também dourados.

-Me chamo Luz. – disse com um pequeno sorriso, apesar de que não era momento para isso.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha levantou-se saindo debaixo de alguns escombros que haviam caído sobre si, olhou para trás e pode observar que Naraku havia caído mais para trás, olhou novamente para o altar e não viu mais Kagome e Bankotsu também não estava mais ali.

-Onde ela esta? – perguntou para o pai de sua amada ele com muito esforço se ergueu.

-No inferno. – ele respondeu tossindo um pouco.

-E como você fugiu de lá? – Inuyasha perguntou irritado.

**Flash Back**

_Naraku acordou e viu que estava preso pelos pulsos e pernas em uma grande rocha, seu corpo estava todo ferido, pois toda vez que acordava era torturado ate ficar inconsciente novamente, observando que não havia ninguém ali esperando ele acordar fez com que espinhas saíssem de seu pulso e cortassem as cordas se libertando e usando o pouco de pode que tinha para tentar castigar seu querido filho._

**Fim do Flash Back **

-E como posso encontrá-la? – Inuyasha estava preocupado, já que o cara era capaz de fazer isso com o pai imagine o que ele faria com Kagome.

-Não adianta mais. – Bankotsu reapareceu com a roupa que era de direito de seu pai. – E papai você tem que morrer. – disse parecendo se prepara para matá-lo.

-Atrás do altar deve haver uma espécie de poço, quando chegar ao fim deste chegara ao inferno, a encontre é a única que pode detê-lo. – Naraku sussurrou antes de desviar de um ataque do filho, Inuyasha concordou pulando no poço que parecia não ter fim.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Então que dizer que a senhora é a mãe biológica da Kagome? – Miroku perguntou após o pequeno resumo de Luz, ela simplesmente concordou. – Então a senhorita Kagome é meio anjo, meio demônio? – novamente Luz só concordou.

-Eu já sabia. – Izayoi disse chamando a atenção de todos para si, Luz a olhou e sorriu.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la pessoalmente Izayoi. – disse Luz estendendo sua mão em um cumprimento, Izayoi era bem conhecida nos dois mundos por ser uma sacerdotisa que mesmo após se casar com um youkai manteve-se forte o que mostrava que ainda tinha uma grande pureza.

-Fico lisonjeada por isso. – Izayoi respondeu aceitando o cumprimento da outra.

-O papo ta ótimo, mais pelo que eu pude entender minha filha esta correndo risco de vida. – Nazary interrompeu a conversa com uma grande preocupação com relação a sua filha.

-Não podemos fazer nada com relação a ela, eu tenho que voltar ao comando para proteção. – Luz disso triste por não poder ter como fazer nada com relação a sua filha, não sabe ao mesmo o que eles estão fazendo com ela, pois provavelmente eles a estavam torturando ela, suspirou antes de desaparecer, na mãe de Izayoi apareceu um colar com um pingente em forma de um coração.

_-Isso servira para ajudá-la a proteger sua família. ­_ – Izayoi ao ouvir isso colocou o colar e foi conversar com o resto da família, não haveria nada que eles pudessem fazer a não ser lutar para se defender.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha finalmente havia chegado ao fim do imenso buraco e sinceramente o inferno não parecia nada com o que ele imaginava, olhou para os lados, sim era um lugar quente, mais não havia fogo em parte alguma; existiam muitas roxas e penhascos. Caminhou e após algum tempo sentiu um cheiro que não lhe agradava nem um pouco, sangue e este era o de Kagome e parecia esta em grande quantidade o que o fez correr na direção do mesmo, mais logo caiu no chão, na realidade ele foi arremessado contra o chão.

-Sentiu saudades? – perguntou o ser estranho, Inuyasha rosnou ao ouvir a voz familiar. – Acho que sim. – disse novamente com um sorriso.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Naraku estava cada vez mais fraco aquela luta estava deixando-o exausto e sem energias e com certeza não conseguia nem ao menos se levantar, de repente viu uma mão estendida para si e viu Luz vestida para uma batalha.

-Ora, sua namoradinha chegou para defendê-lo. – Bankotsu disse com muita raiva, achava que ter torturado o pai e tira-lo do trono o tornaria mais forte que ele, mais aquela luta estava demorando demais para acabar. – Vai tomar as dores dele madrasta? – perguntou irônico, Luz riu dos modos dele e pegou sua espada.

-Pode ter certeza que lhe ensinarei bons modos filho. – disse debochada vendo-o rosnar de ódio se preparando para lutar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Que tal uma luta? – o ser tinha um pé só à cabeça de Inuyasha que não entendia como só com isso ele o mantinha no chão.

-Ótimo, estou a fim de acabar com você mesmo Kouga. – assim que ele acabou de falar isso o youkai o chutou fazendo com que ele batesse de costa contra uma pedra grande, o hanyou se levantou um pouco dolorido por causa do impacto e finalmente olhou para Kouga, mais o youkai não estava mais da maneira que ele o conhecia, metade de sua face estava queimada assim como o resto do corpo, só dava para reconhecê-lo pela voz e pela outra metade que estava normal.

-Sabe acho que vai ser difícil me vencer, já que pelo que você pode notar eu já morri. – ao final da frase ele avançou e Inuyasha teve que se defender rapidamente.

-Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou saltando para longe de seu rival, este sorriu avançando novamente.

-Não soube? Meu apartamento explodiu. – disse irritado.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

As portas da casa Taisho foram abertas e por elas entraram varias pessoas, mais essas tinha ferimentos por todo o corpo indicando que não pertenciam mais a esse mundo.

-Acho que vamos ter que lutar. – Inu no Taisho disse levantando-se rapidamente.

-Mais eu não seu lutar. – Rin disse aterrorizada com a cena.

-Miroku leve as meninas para o segundo andar e as proteja. – Sesshoumaru ordenou vendo o outro concordar e ajudar Rin e Sango a subirem as escadas.

-Você vai também Nazary. – Massao deu a ordem vendo a mulher lhe olhar de maneira irritada.

-Sei me defender tão bem quanto você. – ela respondeu orgulhosa, Massao a encarou mostrando que iriam começar brigar.

-Não é hora para isso, Izayoi e Mamãe vão para o segundo andar para ajudar Miroku. – Inu no Taisho disse autoritário.

-Ficaremos nas escadas para ajudar a ambos. – Izayoi disse puxando Nazary junto.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Não houve explosão nenhuma Kouga. – Inuyasha disse se defendendo dos ataques do youkai, este parou por um momento rindo do hanyou.

-Seu tolo, eu estava lá, eu morri lá. – ele disse com os punhos fechados. – Quer saber como aconteceu? – ele perguntou sem fechar seu sorriso e Inuyasha não pode deixar de afirmar com a cabeça, pois ele sabia que o nenhum prédio havia sido explodido nesses últimos dois anos a única noticia que apareceu na TV foi a do desaparecimento dele e de Kikyou.

**Flash Back**

_Estava acabando de chegar a casa, sentiu o cheiro de gás, mais já era tarde a ultima coisa que viu foi o fogo vindo em sua direção._

**Fim do Flash Back**

-E agora estamos aqui. – Kouga segurava Inuyasha pelo pescoço.

-Isso não aconteceu Kouga, não houve explosão nenhuma. – Inuyasha disse novamente e Kouga o soltou repentinamente colocando as duas mãos na cabeça vendo flash's do que realmente havia acontecido, Inuyasha aproveitou para continuar sua corrida na direção do cheiro de sangue de sua amada, parou repentinamente meio chocado com a cena, ele havia achada Kagome mais se surpreendeu com o que via, mais abaixo estava Kagome presa pelos pulsos seus cabelos estavam cacheados e usava um vestido branco de alças na altura das coxas, mais ela estava coberta de sangue e o mais surpreendente era que ele podia ver suas asas de anjo o problema era que no momento ela só tinha uma asa e ele não entendeu o porque disso até que viu um cara com uma corcunda aparecer com uma grande espada.

-Ora vejo que sua asinha nasceu por completo novamente. – ele disse e Kagome o olhou com raiva, apesar de seu rosto esta manchado por lágrimas o monstro simplesmente sorriu. – Sabe o que isso significa não é? – sem esperar respostas o monstro levantou a grande espada e Inuyasha viu algo que não queria ver nunca mais, viu penas voarem para todos os lados e chegaram até ele, ouviu o grito de sua amada, ele havia cortado sua asa e ele viu mais sangue escorrer. – Assim que a outra crescer novamente eu voltarei a lhe visitar princesa. – finalizou antes de sumir, Inuyasha após isso pulou ate Kagome que lhe olhou demonstrando sua surpresa por vê-lo ali.

-Você é mais uma ilusão? – ela perguntou com a voz arrastada, estava cansada e já havia perdido muito sangue, não sabia mais quanto tempo iria agüentar, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes se curara e suas asas foram tiradas de formas diferentes e dolorosas.

-Não, eu estou realmente aqui. – ele tocou sua face mostrando que era realmente em seguida desamarrou seus pulsos e a pegou nos braços vendo que ela não tinha mais forças nem para andar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Luz e Bankotsu continuavam em uma luta equilibrada pela cidade e em todos os lugares podiam-se ver anjos e demônios travando uma batalha que decidiria o destino da humanidade.

-Você luta muito bem. – Bankotsu comentou após levar um corte do braço, Luz somente sorriu antes de se defender de um novo ataque.

Naraku tentava se recuperar, estava difícil se curar com o mínimo de poderes que tinha, sabia que Inuyasha havia pegado sua filha, mais também sabia que eles ainda passariam por coisas desagradáveis antes de voltar para a terra.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Olha só quem eu encontro passeando por aqui. – disse observando o casal se aproximar, Inuyasha parou repentinamente não acreditando no que via.

-Você também. – ele sussurrou fazendo Kagome olhar para a mesma direção que ele e arregalar os olhos.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

AGRADEÇO AS REVIEWS

**Valéria_chan, Letícia, pequena rin, neherenia, K-Dani, belle Kagome-chan, Acdy chan, NAH-CHAN, Agome-chan e carolshuxa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Belle Lune's: **Sim sou eu, apos um bom tempo sem postar eu finalmente voltei, pois é eu tbm achei o cap um pouco pequeno, mais queria postar longo e estou aqui para postar mais um e tbm pra avisar que vou demorar a postar outro, pois vou viajar hj e então vou passar um tempo sem atualizar minhas histórias, mais pode esperar que logo essa história vai continuar e tentarei fazer o melhor possivel e que os proximos sejam bem maiores que esse ¬¬ Bjss até daqui alguns dias.

**Agome-chan:** Pois é foi atualizado, mais parece que não agradou muita gente então acho que vou demorar mais um pouco pra postar de novo, na realidade não é por isso que vou demorar isso vai ocorrer porque eu não vou estar aqui nos proximos dias e meu acesso a internet vai meio dificil, e não é pra sentir pena deles não, vão ter tudo o que merece, bem a Kikyou sempre aparece nos momentos menos apropriados mesmo, bom dessa vez eu não demorei, mais o proximo vai demorar um pouquinho pra dar um clima de suspense e como eu não vou estar aqui acho que não corro o risco de sofrer alguma especie de "acidente" bom eu fico por aqui bjss te mais.

**BOA LEITURA**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Sim, eu também. – Kikyou respondeu com deboche, mais deferente de Kouga ela estava perfeitamente normal, como era há dois anos atrás. – Gostou da minha roupa? – ela perguntou dando uma voltinha, ela usava um vestido negro com rendas vermelhas, um decote em forma de Y. – Você ainda não respondeu. – ela comentou esperando realmente que ele a respondesse.

-Quer saber? Prefiro a minha. – Kagome falou saindo do colo de Inuyasha já completamente curada para a surpresa do hanyou, ainda havia pelo seu corpo as manchas de sangue o que o deixava meio preocupado, Kagome começou a andar na direção de Kikyou seus olhos mais roxos que o comum e sua roupa mudando para a uma mais sexy e provocativa também nas cores pretas e vermelhas, o hanyou ficou surpreso com a pouca roupa de sua namorada e apesar do perigo ele não pode deixar de apreciar enquanto Kagome andava lentamente na direção de Kikyou que não demonstrava muito medo. – Vamos você esta aqui para brigar, certo? – Kagome continuou quando já estavam frente a frente, Kikyou sorriu de lado, mais Kagome lhe retribuiu o sorriso de forma maligna. – Mais não tenho tempo para isso. – finalizou com um sorriso maior quando viu a face surpresa da outra que em seguida teve seus pulsos e tornozelos e foi puxada para a parede de onde as correntes haviam saído e não conseguiu se soltar, Kagome simplesmente sorriu novamente e virou as costas para ela fazendo um pequeno aceno com uma das mãos. – Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse tranquilamente passando por um hanyou boquiaberto.

-PODE TER CERTEZA DISSO. – Kikyou gritou furiosa vendo os dois se afastarem.

-Não quero enfrentá-la quando estive de mau humor. – Inuyasha comentou seguindo-a, Kagome o olhou e sorriu algum tempo depois Inuyasha pode observar que estavam indo por um caminho diferente de quando ele tinha vindo. – Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou notando que já haviam andado mais que o necessário para saírem dali.

-Que ter uma conversinha com uma pessoa. – ela comentou misteriosa e lhe mostrando que não responderia mais nada e por isso permaneceu em silencio o resto do percurso.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Vamos permanecer nessa luta por toda a eternidade. – Bankotsu disse vendo que a luta permanecia equilibrada, Luz somente riu sem responder, na realidade estava distraindo ele já que Naraku não o podia fazer, esperava que Inuyasha já tivesse conseguido salvar sua filha.

-Eu não me importo muito com isso, também tenho toda a eternidade pela frente. – Luz ironizou novamente, não que fizesse o estilo dela provocar os outros, mais era preciso e teria que continuar com esse jogo e suspirou continuando a lutar com o demônio que parecia não ter notado seu plano.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Naraku suspirou em alivio quando finalmente terminou de se curar se levantou e olhou de longe a luta de seu filho e a dona de seu coração.

-Ah! Mais quando isso acabar ele vai ter um belo castigo. – Naraku sussurrou para si limpando uma poeira que tinha em sua roupa de humano já que só poderia usar uma roupa como a do seu filho se fosse da realeza e no momento ele não tinha poderes para isso, suspirou irritado vendo que não poderia ajudar Luz.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Kagome eu acho que o povo da terra esta em sérios apuros. – Inuyasha comentou já que elas estavam andando a horas e ele mesmo sendo um hanyou estava se cansando.

-O tempo por aqui passa bem mais rápido do que na terra e você esta se sentindo cansando porque ainda não se acostumou com a atmosfera daqui. – ela falou finalmente parando para encará-lo lhe sorrindo de forma gentil. – Ainda não lhe agradeci por ter me salvado. – Inuyasha não pode deixar de sorrir pelo comentário meio fora de hora e recebeu um beijo na bochecha, não que ele fosse se contentar com isso, mais por enquanto seria melhor não provoca-la em nenhum sentindo. – Isso mesmo. – ela disse mostrando que ele estava certo em pensar daquele jeito. – Ah! Se você quiser voltar para a terra eu posso continuar daqui sozinha e o ar por aqui vai ficar mais sufocante para você. – ela disse demonstrando certa preocupação.

-Eu agüento. – ele disso sorrindo e eles continuaram a andar pelo percurso que parecia diminuir cada vez mais.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Os homens na mansão Taisho lutavam para impedir o domínio dos demônios, mais eles pareciam intermináveis além de serem difíceis de exterminar, Izayoi e Nazary já estavam envolvidas na luta e Miroku tentava impedir que os monstros entrassem pela janela e Sango se mostrava uma grande lutadora também enquanto Rin estava indefesa.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Chegamos. – Kagome sussurrou e fez um sinal para que Inuyasha não falasse nada, este simplesmente concordou e continuou seguindo-a, sentiu que o ar ali era muito mais sufocante e que Kagome respirava tranquilamente enquanto ele já começava a suar por falta de oxigênio. – Fique calmo se você se desesperar o ar vai sumir mais rápido. – ela lhe aconselhou afastando sua franja da testa limpando um pouco do suor em sua pele, esse ato o acalmou e o ar pareceu circular melhor.

-Finalmente você chegou. – a mulher de olhos vermelhos disse observando o casal, Kagome sorriu levemente de lado se aproximando da mulher.

-Não esperava encontra-la assim. – Kagome comentou vendo que a mulher estava presa na cama pelos pulsos e tornozelos. – É assim que seu filho te trata? – perguntou irônica vendo Kagura virar a cara envergonhada por ter acreditado nos planos do filho e traído o próprio marido.

-Pare de falar e me solte. – Kagura ordenou e Kagome riu mais abertamente.

-E porque eu faria isso? – Kagome sussurrou esperando uma resposta que lhe agradasse e Kagura sabia disso.

-Eu ajudo você. – ela disse a contra gosto, mais estar ao lado de Kagome nesse momento seria melhor e poderia castigar seu filho.

-Se me trair como fez com meu pai, farei algo pior que o meu irmãozinho. – Kagura viu o brilho perigoso no olhar de Kagome e acreditou que o que ela falara seria cumprido sem nenhuma piedade e concordou assustada, pois ela tinha o mesmo poder de convencer que o pai, logo em seguida as correntes desapareceram. – Espero que não me atrapalhe. – sussurrou mais uma vez antes de se afastar e dar espaço para a mais velha se levantar. – Hum! Estamos atrasados. – Kagome disse com naturalidade e Inuyasha e Kagura caíram em um baque no chão surpresos pelo comentário dela, mais antes que eles dissessem alguma coisa foram envoltos por uma esfera negra e desapareceram.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Porque ela esta demorando tanto? – Naraku se perguntou olhando a luta que ainda ocorria e não sabia quanto tempo Luz ainda iria agüentar olhou para o lado notando o surgimento de uma poderosa energia negra ficando em posição de ataque a espera de um inimigo, surpreendeu-se ao ver Kagura ali, mais sua mais surpresa foi ver sua filha sã e salva, suspirou aliviado e relaxou momentaneamente até ouvir o grito de Luz e olhar a tempo de ver esta caindo de um dos maiores prédios dali. –LUZ. – não podia fazer nada a não ser observar sua queda.

-Mais eu posso. – Kagome disse antes de desaparecer e reapareceu abaixo de onde sua mãe caia a pegando no colo antes que atingisse o chão. – Onde estão suas asas mamãe? – Kagome perguntou vendo-a abrir os olhos e coloco-a no chão.

-Acho que me esqueci desse detalhe. – disse antes de abraçar Kagome – Que bom que esta bem. – Luz mais aliviada.

-Não por muito tempo se depender de mim. – Bankotsu disse lançando uma energia negra que fez Luz voar para longe deles. – Tem certeza que quer me enfrentar novamente? – perguntou desafiador lembrando que da ultima vez ela perdera, Kagome simplesmente sorriu do comentário.

-Acho que vamos recomeçar nossa luta maninho, mais sou eu que irei vencer dessa vez. – respondeu desafiante vendo a testa de o demônio enrugar demonstrando sua raiva pela afronta o que fez o sorriso de Kagome aumentar. – Zangado irmãozinho? – perguntou desviando de um ataque de energia.

-Vamos a uma luta justa. – ele disse sem responder sua pergunta, Kagome o olhou desacreditando afinal não havia justiça de onde ele vinha e duvidava que ele não trapaceasse, mais não custava nada fingir que acreditava na proposta e por isso simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça e ambos ficaram em posição de luta, Inuyasha ao longe demonstrou que iria intervir mais Naraku o impediu.

-Ela esta lutando pelo poder do inferno e só ela pode lutar por ele, pois ela tem meu sangue. – ele explicou esperando que Inuyasha entendesse, pois uma interferência dele seria a perda dela, o hanyou afirmou com a cabeça e voltou a ficar somente observando, o primeiro golpe foi dado por Bankotsu, um chute na altura do rosto de Kagome que defendeu sentindo a força deste em seu braço e revidou com um soco que seria certeiro se ele não tivesse desviado no ultimo segundo abaixando-se para lhe dar uma rasteira instantaneamente que Kagome não conseguiu desviar e caiu de costa no chão e teve que ser rápida para desviar de um chute e revidou com outro certeiro tendo tempo para se levantar quando Bankotsu fez o mesmo começou uma seqüência de chutes e socos aos quais Kagome desviou de todos; a luta foi ficando cada vez mais rápida e em certo momento era quase impossível ver seus movimentos, ou até mesmo vê-los.

-Aqui esta tudo bem, mais eu tenho que ver como esta a batalha. – Luz anunciou se levantando já que todos estavam sentados super concentrados na luta a frente e assim continuaram apenas concordando com a cabeça demonstrando que haviam ouvido o que ela disse, vendo isso Luz desapareceu.

-Quem você acha que vai ganhar? – Naraku perguntou para Inuyasha colocando mais um bocado de pipoca na boca, Inuyasha o olhou para respondê-lo e uma enorme gota apareceu ao notar o balde de pipoca que o demônio carregava. – Quer? – ele perguntou notando que Inuyasha olhava para a pipoca e Kagura não pode deixar de sorrir diante a cena, ainda mais quando o hanyou abriu a boca para respondê-lo e este a encheu de pipoca e ele não pode falar nada a não ser mastigar. – Não sabia que Kagome lutava tão bem. – Naraku comentou feliz por finalmente esta vendo o nível de habilidade de sua filha. – Ela quase se compara a Bankotsu. – mencionou vendo que apesar de grande habilidade Kagome não era mais poderosa que o irmão mais velho.

-Eles parecem esta no mesmo nível. – o hanyou comentou também observando a luta.

-A diferença é mínima mais em um momento como esse faz toda a diferença. – Naraku explicou Kagura não sabia o quanto Naraku estava com raiva da traição dela e por isso se mantinha calada, nesse momento Naraku a encarou. – Eu cuido disso depois. – comentou estreitando os olhos fazendo Kagura sentar-se assustada e Inuyasha descobriu de quem Kagome havia herdado a habilidade um tanto quanto chata. –Você também acha? – Naraku perguntou para Inuyasha mostrando que realmente herança dele.

-Um pouco. – respondeu imediatamente.

-Eu sei, mais é difícil evitar. – Naraku disse bem humorado, quem visse pensaria que logo adiante não estava ocorrendo uma luta que decidiria o destino da terra.

Podia-se ver agora varias escoriações nos corpos tanto de Kagome quanto no de Bankotsu e o cansaço começava a atingi-los e em um golpe sujo Bankotsu usou seu poderes e com eles lançou Kagome para fora do prédio fazendo-a cair 20 andares, sua queda fez um enorme buraco no chão que a soterrou indicando que a luta havia sido ganha pelo Bankotsu, Inuyasha entrou em desespero enquanto Naraku mantinha-se sentado comendo sua pipoca.

-Acho que a vitória e o comando do reino pertencem a mim. – Bankotsu se vangloriou olhando para a batalha que ocorria em todos os cantos entre demônios e anjos e logo ele teria o domínio de tudo.

-Quer o domino da terra, mais os seres humanos viraram pedras. – Naraku ainda sentado e ainda comendo, Bankotsu o olhou e se tele transportou para sua frente.

-É só reverter. – respondeu de forma superior, mais não esperava que o seu pai risse daquilo.

-Impossível, uma vez assim não a como reverter. – Bankotsu esperou alguma ponta de mentira no que o pai dizia mais não encontrou nenhum vestígio disso, suspirou irritado por seu pai ter omitido esse detalhe quando fazia seus planos de dominação. – Não achou que eu tivesse revelasse tudo sobre meu plano, achou? – ele perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

-Então de certo modo você enganou seu próprio profilho? – Bankotsu perguntou um pouco surpreso por saber que seu pai o havia enganado.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Luz notou que sua filha estava em apuros e se distancio da batalha indo ao topo de uma torre e lá ela se concentrou.

-Filha. – ela chamou esperando uma resposta de sua filha que parecia estar inconsciente.

_-Mamãe?_ – ela deu um sinal de que estava viva apesar de inconsciente.

-Escute-me, você é uma mestiça e para ser mais forte que seu irmão você deve usar isso ao seu favor. – lhe aconselhou tentando manter a ligação mental por mais um tempo.

_-Como?_ – Kagome perguntou novamente mais não obteve resposta.

-Sinto muito minha filha, mais só posso lhe dizer isso. – Luz disse para si antes de retornar a luta.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome permanecia inconsciente e confusa com o que sua mãe havia lhe dito _como usar minha condição ao meu favor?_ de repente em sua mente veio a imagem de Nazary, Massao, Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, Rin, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Luz, Naraku e INUYASHA, ao fim seu corpo brilhou de forma intensa.

Naraku sorriu e todos olharam para o ponto onde Kagome havia caído e repentinamente houve uma explosão e varias pedras voaram obrigando Naraku a criar uma barreira de proteção que cobriu a todos menos Bankotsu que foi expelido para longe do buraco onde Kagome havia caído saiu uma enorme luz e na sombra pode-se ver as formas femininas acompanhadas por asas de anjo e no fim todos ficaram surpresos ao verem como Kagome estava, seus cabelos longos estavam cacheados e soltos e usava um vestido que fazia um X sendo que na parte superior direita a cor era azul clara e na esquerda era preta enquanto na parte inferior esquerda era azul clara e a no lado direito era preto e suas asas eram uma mistura branca e negra e ela estava descalça, ao fim da transformação Kagome pousou no chão, Bankotsu levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e surpreendeu-se ao ver que a irmã ainda estava viva.

-Vamos ao segundo round maninho e dessa vez é vale tudo. – Kagome sorriu de lado sendo correspondida pelo irmão que concordou rapidamente se tele transportando ficando frente a frente com a irmã que lhe estendeu a mão para ele como se fechasse um acordo e Bankotsu aceitou e o sorriso de Kagome aumentou.

-AAHHHHHH. – Bankotsu gritou de dor afastando sua mão da dela, mais ainda assim continuou sentindo uma espécie de corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo.

-É coisa de família jogar sujo. – Kagome disse com um jeito travesso e em seguida fez surgir uma espada em sua mão, Bankotsu sentiu uma grande raiva pelo truque que sua irmã havia aplicado, mais logo sorriu vendo que o jogo agora estava a seu favor, porque jogar sujo era com ele mesmo, juntou as duas mãos e nela começou a surgir uma esfera negra de energia e Kagome observou a bola chegar à metade de seu tamanho e em seguida ser lançada em sua direção e para a surpresa de todos no ultimo instante Kagome fez surgir uma espécie de martelo e acertou a esfera lançando-a de volta para seu irmão que não teve como se defender do golpe sendo atingido e quando pode vê-lo novamente pode-se observar que sua roupa havia sido queimada quase que por completo, sem dar chance dele pensar Kagome avançou em uma velocidade incrível lhe dando um soco que o fez voar a uma distancia considera sendo que ele arrastou no chão por um tempo fazendo uma trilha no chão.

-Tenho que admitir que você sabe jogar. – Bankotsu disse com dificuldade enquanto se levantava do buraco que ele mesmo havia feito. – Mais agora é a minha vez. – ele concluiu e asas como de morcego apareceram em suas costas e ele foi a uma velocidade alta ate Kagome pegando-a e foi na direção do céu ate sumir da vista dos três que acompanhavam a luta. o que concordou rapidamente se tele transportando ficando frente a frente com a irm

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Na mansão Taisho os meninos já estavam na escada junto com Nazary e Izayoi enquanto no quarto Rin tentava de alguma forma ajuda Sango e Miroku, mais já era obvio que todos ali já estavam cansados e parecia que aquela luta seria interminável e de repente Luz reapareceu e com ela veio uma frota de anjos que em poucos minutos exterminou os demônios.

-Estão todos bem? – perguntou assim que todos se reuniram novamente na sala.

-Tirando alguns cortes e arranhões estão todos bem. –Izayoi disse depois de verificar todos, Sesshoumaru estava cuidando de alguns corte de Rin, pois ela havia sido a mais ferida já que não tinha como se defender e no fim teve que se envolver na luta.

-Acho que preciso ter aulas de defesa pessoal. – Rin comentou com um pequeno sorriso que sumiu assim que o youkai encostou algo ardido em um de seus ferimentos.

-Quando tudo isso acabar eu te ensino a lutar. – Sesshoumaru disse antes de finalizar seus cuidados e Rin o abraçou em agradecimento, eles não se falaram direito desde o incidente na boate.

-Quero que dez anjos fiquem aqui para ajudá-los e o resto voltem para a batalha comigo. – Luz ordenou antes de desaparecer novamente.

-Sim senhora. – os anjos responderam e somente dez deles ficaram por ali enquanto os outros sumiam.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Naraku, Inuyasha e Kagura viram alguém cair em alta velocidade e todos esperavam que fossem Kagome o que deixou eles preocupados já que a queda deveria ser enorme e com certeza iria machucar muito e quando a queda ocorreu pode-se ver que abriu uma cratera de grande profundidade.

-Kagome. – Inuyasha sussurrou querendo ir ate o enorme buraco ate que se lembrou do que Naraku havia lhe dito antes.

-Me chamou? – o hanyou caiu para frente ao ouvir a voz de sua namorada em seu ouvido e quando olhou para trás a viu terminar de pousar tranquilamente.

-Mais deveria ser você ali. – ele a deixou sem resposta e apontou para o local da queda, Kagome olhou para lá vendo o estrago que havia feito e sorriu.

-Eu revidei antes que isso acontecesse e ele que caiu. – Kagome explicou simplesmente. – Eu me sinto tão bem e tão poderosa essa energia parece estar tomando conta de mim. – ela sussurrou enquanto os outros podiam ver um brilho ao seu redor, Naraku estava de cara fechada pelo que acabara de notar e sabia que Kagome teria que acabar logo com essa luta se não poderia ser tarde demais para ela.

-Acabe logo com essa luta. – para Kagome aquilo pareceu uma ordem e isso fez com que a energia em torno dela aumentasse, mais logo diminuiu ao sentir que havia algo errado então simplesmente concordou voltando à luta já que Bankotsu começava a sair do buraco.

Naraku começou a observa a luta com preocupação e uma aura negra surgiu atrás de si, sabia que aquela luta teria que acabar rápido antes que algo muito ruim acontecesse realmente.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Luz sentiu uma energia estranha e essa não se assemelhava nem a de Naraku e muito menos a de Bankotsu, um alerta soou em sua mente notando que a energia era um mistura e essa mistura só podia pertencer a Kagome e sua preocupação aumentou sabendo o que poderia acontecer.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Naraku se tranqüilizou ao ver que aparentemente a luta estava para acabar já que Bankotsu quase não conseguia se levantar, o demônio levantou assustado quando sua filha fez surgi novamente a espada e ergue-la mostrando que pretendia matar o irmão.

-Kagome. – Inuyasha chamou mais ela o olhou sem reconhecê-lo e seus olhos estavam vazios e o inesperado aconteceu quando ela veio na direção do hanyou demonstrando claramente que tinha vontade de atacá-lo.

-Tarde demais. – Naraku sussurrou para si.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oi galerinha**

**mais um cap dessa fic**

**bom um pequeno aviso:**

**se quiserem no meu perfil tem o link de alguns desenhos das minhas fics é só ir lá e dar uma olhada**

**sem mais papo**

**BOA LEITURA**

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha desviou rapidamente do ataque de Kagome, mais por causa da surpresa acabou caindo de joelhos, viu as garras de sua namorada aumentar e um sorriso sinistro aparecer em seu rosto.

-Levante-se e lute hanyou. – sua voz estava mais grossa e rouca, Inuyasha sentiu um choque em seu corpo, não teve tempo de pensar, pois em um piscar de olhos Kagome estava bem na sua frente e no ultimo segundo ele conseguiu desviar de um chute. – Talvez você seja um desafio maior que aquele demônio. – o sorriso de Kagome aumentou e novamente o corpo de Inuyasha pulsou.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Os demônios pararam de ataca e todos sumiram, Massao respirou profundamente caindo relaxado no sofá, Izayoi e Inu no Taisho fizeram o mesmo no outro sofá.

-Estão todos bem? – um dos anjos perguntou observando que todos já estavam ali na sala, Nazary simplesmente concordou após passar os olhos pelo cômodo. – Então já podemos ir. – finalizou antes de desaparecerem, Nazary e Izayoi suspiraram ao observar a bagunça que havia sobrado na casa.

-Mãos a obra. – Izayoi falou levantando do sofá e quando notou só haviam ficado as mulheres na sala. – Eles enfrentam um exercito de demônios, mais quando se trata de arrumar a casa eles viram um bando de covardes. – as meninas riram e cada uma foi para um canto da casa trazendo os "desertores" de volta para a sala puxando-os pela orelha.

-Agora sejam homens e ajudem à gente, porque há tempos atrás a gente ajudou vocês a lutarem. – Nazary ordenou vendo os meninos ficarem cabisbaixos como se fossem crianças recebendo bronca da mãe, todos concordaram e se separaram em casais indo cada um para um cômodo arrumar.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Naraku você não vai fazer nada? – Kagura perguntou para o marido, preocupada com a situação, pelo que ela estava observando Kagome poderia ser uma inimiga muito pior que seu filho e chegava a ser mais poderosa que o próprio pai.

-Não tenho como fazer nada. – Naraku disse simplesmente notando também uma mudança no hanyou que parecia se cansar das ofensas que ouvia, Bankotsu estava amarado dos pés até os ombros parecendo uma minhoca branca. – Acho que só ele pode ajudá-la, na verdade ajudar a todos nos eu diria. – Kagura concordou enquanto olhava para o filho que gargalhou. – Tampa a boca dele, que depois eu decido que castigo ele vai ganhar, mais agora eu quero que ele assista tudo e assim possa entender algumas coisas. – Naraku disse serio, vendo sua ordem sendo cumprida, quando de repente Kagome sumiu com Inuyasha.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Onde estamos? – Inuyasha perguntou olhando para os lados sem sentir o cheiro de ninguém, aparentemente o local era deserto.

-Onde ninguém poderá atrapalhar. – Kagome falou sorrindo maleficamente, seus olhos estavam completamente roxos, não se via nenhuma parte branca e seus caninos chegavam a ser maiores que os de Inuyasha. – Agora hanyou quem ira ajudá-lo? - perguntou menosprezando ele.

-Não preciso de ajuda. – Inuyasha rugiu de volta fazendo Kagome rir ainda mais, o hanyou estava muito irritado, sentia seu sangue ferver como nunca acontecerá antes em toda sua vida.

-Eu faço você pedir por sua mãe de olhos fechados. – disse rodeando sua "preza".

-NÃO META MINHA MÃE NISSO. – Inuyasha gritou caindo de joelhos no chão, Kagome somente sorriu agachando-se a seu lado.

-Eu sinto o seu sangue ferver. – comentou olhando as longas garras.

-CALA ESSA SUA MALDITA BOCA. – gritou novamente dando um soco no chão, notou suas garras maiores e o desejo de sangue dominando seu pensamento.

-Você esta sendo mal criado. – Kagome prosseguiu como se não tivesse ouvido a "ordem".

Inuyasha levantou-se com seus olhos vermelhos e listras roxas nas bochechas, Kagome sorriu maliciosamente aparentemente ela tinha conseguido o que queria.

-Seu cheiro. – Inuyasha disse com uma voz mais grossa se aproximando de modo tão rápido que Kagome que ela não pode se afastar, ou não quis se afastar, o hanyou puxou-a pela cintura colando os corpos.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Onde estão eles. – Luz perguntou para Naraku assim que chegou, Kagura ficou emburrada.

-Eles simplesmente sumiram e eu não consigo localizá-los. – Naraku disse despreocupado, Luz deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Ainda tem pipoca? – Luz perguntou calmamente e Naraku lhe sorriu fazendo um sinal de paz com os dedos, Kagura caiu no chão e Bankotsu rolou os olhos.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Olha só nem doeu. – Izayoi disse, mais uma gota apareceu em sua cabeça assim como na das outras mulheres ao verem todos os homens roncando cada um em um sofá.

-Eles enfrentaram demônios numa boa e com uma simples faxina eles desabam. – Rin disse negando levemente sendo acompanhada pelas outras.

-Que tal um café? – Izayoi disse calmamente indo para a cozinha.

-Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Sango comentou seguindo-a e Rin concordou indo também para o outro cômodo.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Nossa essa pipoca é ótima. – Kagura falou após ter desistido de resistir ao alimento, só pra esclarecer pipoca é coisa de humanos e eles são demônios e a Luz é um anjo.

-Eu falei, mais você nunca quis. – Naraku falou colocando mais um bocado de pipoca na boca.

-Você é a esposa dele, né? – Luz perguntou do nada fazendo Kagura se engasgar e por isso simplesmente concordou. – Prazer eu sou Luz. – disse lhe estendendo a mão, Kagura olhou para sua mão um pouco duvidosa, mais aceitou seu cumprimento.

-Eu sou Kagura. – disse levemente achando estranho o comportamento de Luz afinal ela era mãe de Kagome e isso significava que ela era a amante de Naraku já que ele era casado com ela.

-Quando soube que ele era casado me afastei dele. – Luz disse como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

-Mais isso não o impediu de continuar te amando. – Kagura revidou sentindo-se irritada, mais não com Luz e sim com Naraku por sua traição e ainda por cima por enganar Luz.

-Os homens são todos iguais. – Luz e Kagura falaram juntas e quando viram Naraku já não estava no meio delas e sim mais a frente saindo de fininho. – CAFAGESTE. – ao ouvir isso ele saiu correndo deixando somente poeira para trás.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Solte-me. – Kagome ordenou mais Inuyasha somente riu e desceu a cabeça lambendo toda a extensão de seu pescoço ate seu ouvido.

-É isso mesmo que você quer? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, Kagome estremeceu com isso.

-Humrum. – sua concordância não passou de um sussurro rouco enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Mentira. – ele sussurrou antes de lhe tomar os lábios em um beijo voraz.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Naraku estava emburrado afastado das duas mulheres enquanto em sua cabeça havia dois enormes galos enquanto suas duas "mulheres" falavam mal dele e no seu canto Bankotsu ria da confusão que o pai se metera ao tentar enganar duas mulheres.

-E você ainda fala de amor. – disse após a sua crise de riso.

-Eu amo Luz de maneira diferente que amo sua mãe. – Naraku amava realmente as duas mulheres e sabia que só poderia ficar com uma no final de tudo, o amor que tinha por Luz era aquele conhecido como puro, mais o amor que tinha por Kagura era carnal e era isso que ele nunca conseguira que seu filho entendesse, haviam varias maneiras de amar e Kagura sabia de sua maneira de amá-la, mais ela queria a maneira pura e verdadeira, mais seu coração pertencia a Luz.

-Nada do que você me diga vai mudar o fato que você preferiu a filha dela a mim. – Bankotsu respondeu rancoroso.

-Sei que em minha busca por Kagome acabei deixando-o de lado, mais tinha a idéia de que você conhecera conhecendo e convivendo com seu pai enquanto Kagome me conheceu a pouco e imaginei que você e sua irmã pudessem aprender a conviver. – Naraku foi sincero apesar de como demônio ser conhecido como o maior mentiroso.

-Para começar ela é minha meio-irmã e planejei dominar o mundo terrestre porque achei que o senhor estava muito mole e que provavelmente ia desistir da idéia por amor aquela anja. – Bankotsu respondeu de forma indiferente fazendo Naraku suspira derrotado naquele momento.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Era isso que você queria? – Inuyasha perguntou após o beijo, Kagome sorriu enquanto o empurrava para a cama que havia no local, eles estavam em uma espécie de cabana que aparentemente ficava no meio de uma densa floresta em uma ilha deserta.

-Não sei por que, mais você desperta algo selvagem em mim. – ela falou de modo calmo apesar de ter sua respiração ainda agitada por causa do beijo.

-Eu diria o mesmo. – Inuyasha falou enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na cama para olhá-la melhor.

-Espero que saiba que o que vai acontecer aqui é algo carnal. – Kagome falou parando de andar pelo cômodo.

-Não pensei que fosse ser de outra forma. – Inuyasha falou terminando de se sentar direito na cama enquanto Kagome se aproximava lentamente dele.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Acho que já podemos fazer tudo voltar ao normal. – Naraku disse um pouco temeroso para Luz que concordou levemente, Naraku colocou o filho nos ombros carregando-o como um saco de batatas e Kagura ficou ao seu lado. – Nos vemos depois. – Naraku disse antes de desaparecer deixando Luz sozinha.

-Acho melhor não. – Luz sussurrou antes de também desaparecer.

Em seguida toda a cidade pareceu voltar ao normal e todas as pessoas voltaram a se movimentar como se nada tivesse ocorrido ali e assim era melhor, pois apesar de nunca terem visto anjos e demônios os humanos tinham fé nos anjos acreditando na sua proteção contra os demônios e mesmo invisíveis aos olhos humanos os anjos guardiães sempre zelam por seus protegidos e por enquanto a guerra entre os dois mundos pela terra estava acabada, mais não se sabe na do futuro.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Sem nenhuma delicadeza Kagome terminou de rasgar a blusa do hanyou ainda em pé entre as pernas dele que continuava sentado, este em recíproca rasgou seu vestido com bastante facilidade deixando-a apenas de roupa intimas antes de derrubá-la na cama de forma brusca, esta o puxou para mais um beijo...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Sesshoumaru. – Rin chamou de forma delicada o youkai ainda adormecido no sofá, este se mexeu um pouco ante de finalmente abrir os olhos.

-Algo errado Rin? – perguntou olhando para os lados e farejando o ar em busca de algum problema, mais logo se tranqüilizou olhando diretamente para a humana a sua frente ajeitando-se para ficar com sua postura fria de sempre.

-Queria falar sobre nós. – o youkai ficou mudo e Rin achou melhor falar alguma coisa para acabar com o silencio incomodo. – Sei que acabamos de enfrentar um pequeno exercito de demônios e uma faxina monstruosa e esse não é o momento certo para falar de sentimentos que talvez você nem tenha nenhum por mim, mais é que fiquei pensando nisso desde o beijo que você me deu. – Rin desabafou o que estava prendendo desde o acontecimento na boate.

-Rin eu não sei bem o que estou sentindo por você, é um sentimento novo e complicado que ainda não consegui decifrar. – Rin o encarou surpresa pela fragilidade que o youkai demonstrava para ela, o que sentia por Sesshoumaru era algo diferente, no começo eles pareciam duas crianças aprontando brincadeiras de mal gosto um contra o outro e em outro momento eles tinham uma grande vontade de se beijarem e foi isso que o youkai fez aproveitando-se da pequena distração da humana, esta ficou surpresa por um momento mais logo correspondeu.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-O que foi Miroku? – Sango perguntou quando o namorado a olhava de forma fixa.

-Quando pretende começar com os preparativos para o nosso casamento? – ele devolveu outra pergunta ganhando a atenção de sua noiva.

-Por mim eu me casaria amanhã com você Miroku. – Sango disse feliz por seu amado hentai a ter pedido em casamento.

-Um mês ta bom?

-Pra...?

-Pro nosso casamento?

-Por mi esta ótimo meu amor. – Sango respondeu feliz enquanto Miroku vinha lhe da um beijo suave e apaixonado, ele aparentemente só agia como um hentai com ela e isso a deixava bastante feliz já que não tinha que se preocupar com o ele dando em cima de todo rabo de saia que via.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Então esta tudo acabado? – o pai de Luz lhe perguntou calmamente observando a filha sentada em uma grande nuvem.

-Aparentemente sim. – disse calmamente.

-Kagome tem que decidir entre os dois reinos, sua presença na Terra pode trazer mais problemas. – Luz olhou para o pai de forma cansada antes de desaparecer sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. – Acho que isso é um não. – disse para si antes de suspirar e desaparecer também, era verdade Kagome não pertencia a Terra, mais ela também não era um anjo completo e nem um demônio completo e por isso ela teria que decidir se iria ficar com o pai, ou com a mãe e dependendo de sua decisão ela abriria mão de uma de suas metades, mais Kagome tinha muito mais a perder do que isso.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

... Kagome interrompeu mais um beijo afastando-se completamente e em um piscar de olhos ela estava completamente vestida novamente.

-O que foi? – o hanyou rosnou irritado com a interrupção brusca.

-Lembrei que deixei algo para resolver e isso eu não posso deixar passar. – Kagome falou calmamente e antes que Inuyasha proferisse mais alguma palavra ela desapareceu.

-Droga. – Inuyasha sussurrou frustrado e irritado, mais para quem esperou dois anos, mais alguns minutos não fariam diferença. – Como posso ser tão idiota em meu estado normal? – se perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficava olhando para o teto, já que ele sabia que não poderia sair dali sem a ajuda de Kagome então resolveu relaxar um pouco.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-EU MATO AQUELA IDIOTA. – gritou tentando se soltar das correntes, mais aquilo parecia impossível, provavelmente já estava horas presa lá e ficou mais irritada quando Kouga passou por ela e não tentou libertá-la. – Eu também vou acabar com aquele youkai. – sussurrou frustrada.

-Ola amiguinha. – Kikyou olhou surpresa para frente. – Pensou que havia me esquecido de você? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava com passadas lentas.

-Vejo que é uma pessoa que cumpre suas promessas.

-Acho que você merece a morte Kikyou.

-Mais eu já estou morta. – respondeu sarcástica.

-Eu tenho minhas maneiras. – Kagome sorriu de forma tão cruel que Kikyou engoliu em seco enquanto via a outra se aproximar perigosamente, talvez aquele fosse ser o seu verdadeiro fim...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**OBRIGADA PELO COMENTARIO - "AGOME CHAN"**


	15. Chapter 15

Oiiiiiieeeee galera *ALELUIAAAAAAAAAA* eu sei que eu estou demorando muito e vou tentar melhor ainda mais agora que uma querida leitora esta me chantageando há mais só falta mais um e depois vai me chantagear com o que, hein? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ANH gomem bom é isso estamos nos caps finais

BOA LEITURA

AVISO: HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI acho que ja deu pra entender DIVIRTÃO-SE

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Kagome. – no momento em que ela estava a alguns passos de Kikyou ela ouviu a voz do pai, ao lado dele estava seu irmão e sua esposa, Kagome recuou alguns passos enrugando a testa diante da cena, ela ainda mantinha uma espada apontada na direção de Kikyou.

-O que vocês querem? – perguntou entre os dentes, irritada por ver o irmão solto.

-Não se preocupe com ele, já nos resolvemos. – Kagome simplesmente acreditou mais isso não a fez baixar a espada.

-Deixe-a comigo. – Bankotsu disse entrando na frente dela, Kagome estreitou os olhos sem se mover, Kagome relaxou um pouco e finalmente abaixou a arma.

-Então ta. – sem mais nenhuma palavra Kagome desapareceu novamente.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Pensei que não fosse mais voltar. – Inuyasha disse assim que Kagome reapareceu, ele ainda tinha seus olhos completamente vermelhos assim como Kagome ainda mantinha seus olhos roxos, ela estava irritada por seu pai tê-la interrompido naquele momento, ela queria muito se vingar de Kikyou mais ela sabia que no inferno ela teria o que merece e mesmo irritada ela confiou em Bankotsu, se Naraku disse que já tinha resolvido ela sabia que podia acreditar, ela olhou para trás e viu Inuyasha atrás de si, mais isso não a assustou, Kagome olhou para o peitoral desnudo do hanyou e este sorriu convencido. –Eu posso acabar com essa sua irritação. –o hanyou disse puxando-a para si e Kagome riu do seu jeito convencido.

-Aparentemente você pode. –ela respondeu mesmo sem ter necessidade, afinal ele não havia perguntado ele estava se garantindo, sem mais o que dizer ele a beijou deixando-a sem fôlego e novamente em um piscar de olhos ela estava só de roupas intimas, foi arrastando-a para a cama de solteiro que havia no local jogando-a nela sem muita delicadeza quando estava bem perto.

(AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: MOMENTO HENTAI A SEGUIR SE NÃO QUISER NÃO LEIA, CASO CONTRARIO DIVIRTA-SE)

_Antes que Kagome pudesse reclamar da distancia entre os corpos o hanyou estava por cima dela começando a lhe beijar, seus beijos foram deixando marcas ardentes pelo seu corpo lhe causando arrepios de prazer, rapidamente e arrancou seu sutiã deixando-a só de calcinha, Kagome rapidamente inverteu a posição e tão rápido quanto Inuyasha lhe tirou a calça deixando-o apenas de cueca e então o medo lhe abateu, afinal ele nunca havia feito isso antes, com isso seus olhos pouco a pouco voltaram ao normal, Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de seu medo e isso o fez olhar para cima._

_-Você mudou de idéia. –aquilo era uma afirmação e enquanto ele falava isso seus olhos voltavam ao normal assim como o resto de seu corpo._

_-Não, eu só estou com medo. –Kagome sussurrou constrangida, no momento os dois haviam voltado ao normal, Inuyasha a puxou repentinamente fazendo-a cair contra o seu corpo e a abraçou._

_-Você sabe que eu vou te esperar o quanto for necessário. –Kagome simplesmente concordou enquanto encarava seus olhos dourados e serenos._

_-Eu quero agora. –ela sussurrou sua voz rouca e segura, enquanto abaixava o rosto para dar um beijo longo e apaixonado em seu amado, Inuyasha sorriu retribuindo ao beijo enquanto investia as posições voltando a ficar por cima, começou a beijar seu pescoço dando leves mordidas, Kagome mantinha uma de suas mãos em seu logo cabelo e a outra em suas costas enquanto seus olhos ficavam fechados aproveitando as sensações que a boca do hanyou causava em sua pele, sua pele queimava ao toque dele e isso a fazia respirar com mais dificuldade, enquanto ele dava uma atenção para o pescoço, suas mãos iam deslizando por toda a extensão de seu corpo. –Eu quero mais. –Kagome se ouviu dizendo, Inuyasha sorriu de seu pedido e começou a descer sua calcinha._

_-Você que mais, é? –ele sussurrou em seu ouvido dando uma leve mordiscada, Kagome sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar enquanto se erguia na direção dele querendo mais proximidade, ela sentia-se quente e necessitada de mais e mais proximidade, ela demorou um pouco para entender a pergunta do hanyou._

_-Humrum. –foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer e mesmo assim não passou de um sussurro baixo junto a um gemido contido, isso fez com que ele sorrisse novamente e enquanto beijava novamente sua boca começou a descer a sua cueca, ele sentia tanta necessidade quanto ela, após terminar de tirar ele se posicionou por entre as pernas dela e a penetrou vagarosamente tentando evitar que ela sentisse dor, ele mantinha seus olhos nos dela esperando qualquer sinal para parar, mais não encontrou e continuou ate o fim, quando fez isso sentiu o corpo abaixo do seu se arquear ao seu encontro e assim começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás em um ritmo constante, os corpos estavam entrelaçados e o suor começava a banhar ambos os corpos. –Mais rápido. –ela exigiu depois de um tempo, novamente sentindo a necessidade de mais proximidade._

_-Como você desejar amor. –Inuyasha gemeu de volta, logo aumentando consideravelmente a velocidade das entocadas, Kagome gemeu mais alto enquanto arranhava as costas dele com mais força, logo ela começou a sentir seu corpo o apertar e não pode evitar um pequeno grito quando atingiu o céu, pouco tempo depois ela sentiu que Inuyasha também o havia alcançado e o sentiu relaxar colocando um pouco mais de seu peso sobre ela._

Eles passaram um tempo se encarando até que finalmente Inuyasha se arrastou para o lado puxando-a junto, fazendo com que ela apoiasse sua cabeça em seu ombro, ficaram mais um tempo em silencio até que Inuyasha se lembrou de algo importante.

-Como vamos embora daqui? –ele perguntou olhando para a face rosada de Kagome, esta o encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados e isso fez o coração do hanyou saltar, isso quer dizer que eles estavam presos ali? Não que ele se importasse tanto em estar sozinho com ela, mais o sua família? Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela risada doce e rouca de sua amada.

-Não estamos tão longe assim de casa amor, eu tenho uma lancha ancorada na beira do mar, gosto de vir para cá para quando preciso treinar seriamente. –Inuyasha a olhou encontrando seus olhos que brilhavam de uma forma intensa e nova, não conseguiu ficar irritado pela brincadeira.

-Muito engraçadinha você, né? –falou antes de depositar um leve beijo em sua testa.

-Esta com presa de voltar para casa? –perguntou calmamente após, mais um tempo de silencio, ela não queria ir ainda mais não iria demonstrar isso, se ele quisesse ir ela aceitaria de boa, ele a abraçou fortemente apreciando o seu calor.

-Não, estou bem onde queria e deveria estar. –Kagome suspirou feliz também apreciando o calor reconfortante do hanyou. – No final tudo acabou bem. –Kagome não pode concordar com isso, no tempo em que ela estava transformada ela havia visto que teria que decidir mais como decidir entre o céu e o inferno quando simplesmente ela queria ficar na terra?

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Quando será que o Inuyasha e a Kagome vão voltar? –Rin perguntou colocando um punhado de pipoca na boca (olha a pipoca ai de novo), Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo para poder encará-la, no momento eles estavam no quarto do youkai deitados na cama assistindo TV, eles finalmente haviam se acertado mais isso não significa que eles deviam apressar as coisas.

-Você quer dizer reaparecer? –ele perguntou de volta achando engraçado como as bochechas dela estavam rechonchudas por causa da pipoca e isso fez com que ele risse. – Acho que eles estão aproveitando um momento a sós, não sei por que mais algo me diz que as coisas ainda não acabaram realmente. –Sesshoumaru disse sentindo que algo ainda estava estranho. Rin não pareceu notar o jeito pensativo de Sesshoumaru, simplesmente voltou a prestar atenção na TV, Sesshoumaru achou melhor manter essa idéia somente para si, mais quando seu irmão voltasse teria que ter uma conversinha com a sua tia.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Acho que os seus pais estão começando a ficar preocupados. –Inuyasha disse calmamente olhando para a cidade um pouco distante, Kagome olhou para ele.

-Os seus também devem estar. –ela falou calmamente também.

-É mais você tem duas mães e dois pais. –Kagome gargalhou junto com ele, já fazia uma semana que eles estavam ali e Kagome ainda não queria voltar, mais ela sabia que não podia fugir dessa decisão. – Eu sei que você esta escondendo algo de mim e eu vou esperar até que você queira me dizer. –Kagome o olhou seriamente, ou ela não sabia mais mentir para ele, ou então ele é que a conhecia muito bem, a segunda opção era a mais provável.

-É difícil dizer isso e explicar isso, porque é algo que eu não quero. –o hanyou a observou, ela estava seria e ao mesmo tempo tão triste e isso não o agradou nem um pouco.

-Se não quiser falar agora eu... –Kagome o calou com um breve selinho.

-Eu não posso mais adiar isso Inuyasha. –dessa vez ele não disse nada esperando que ela continuasse. – Eu tenho que decidir algo, mais não importa qual lado eu escolha no fim eu não vou poder estar onde eu quero. –Inuyasha preferiria não ter entendido o que ela estava dizendo, mais era uma coisa tão obvia.

-Você vai embora? –ele perguntou afastando um pouco, Kagome olhou para baixo e concordou. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você vai embora, eu não acredito nisso. –Kagome novamente olhou para cima e abriu a boca demonstrando que ia falar algo, mais Inuyasha a cortou. – Eu quero ir embora agora. –Kagome tentou mais uma vez falar mais o que ele disse em seguida a fez desistir. – Sozinho. –aquilo a atingiu como um tapa, mais ela sabia que não tinha como discutir com ele agora, ele não ia e nem queria ouvi-la e por isso ela esperaria até ele se acalmar, uma semana deveria bastar e por isso lhe entregou a chave da lancha deixando-o ir embora sem nem ao menos um adeus, Kagome ficou lá parada até que o pôr-do-sol.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Mais um dia amanheceu e junto com ele mais um dia de trabalho e Inuyasha se levantou completamente desanimado para isso, durante toda a noite a imagem dela lhe veio à cabeça enquanto ela lhe dizia que no fim de tudo que ocorrera entre eles que iria embora, ele sabia que deveria sentir raiva, mais como? Ele a amava mais que tudo e ainda ama; mais decidido a deixar esse sentimento de lado ele se levantou, e se a visse hoje? Não poderia evitar isso, mais poderia com toda certeza ignorá-la e era isso que ele iria fazer. O café da manhã estava sendo bem mais silencioso que o normal.

-Inuyasha você pode me dizer quando você chegou é que eu não consegui falar com a Kagome. –Nazary disse assim que chegou à cozinha com o celular na mão.

-Não sei. –respondeu curta e friamente todos o olharam sem entender e ninguém quis perguntar também, o hanyou foi o primeiro a ir para o trabalho deixando o irmão para trás, chegou rapidamente e foi direto para sua sala, não parecia que a terra quase foi dominada pelo inferno e muito menos que havia tido uma luta por isso, pouco depois o prédio estava cheio e logo sua secretaria veio lhe entregar uma papelada e ELA? O que ela estaria fazendo? Talvez arrumando as malas, ele deveria se sentir feliz com isso mais não conseguiu, sentiu-se irritado e traído, sua secretaria lhe trouxe também um jornal e na primeira capa trazia a noticia de que a modelo Ayame se suicidou, ela era conhecida por ter uma paixonite por Kouga, talvez fosse amor, quem se importa?

-Mais alguma coisa senhor? –ele finalmente olhou para sua secretaria, sua pergunta carregava um duplo sentido que o seu sorriso confirmava, Inuyasha olhou novamente para baixo e viu que não estava mais usando sua aliança de compromisso e se lembrou que a havia tirado ontem antes de banha e não colocou de novo, mais será que isso realmente importava? Aparentemente para sua secretaria não, mais como ele demorou em respondê-la e por isso ela se retirou sem dizer mais nada.

O resto do dia foi entediante, Sesshoumaru ainda o incomodou falando sobre ELA, eles brigaram e finalmente o youkai resolveu deixá-lo em paz.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

UM MÊS DEPOIS

Fazia um mês que eles não se viam e ela finalmente havia resolvido tudo, agora ela era simplesmente Kagome, filha adotiva de Massao e Nazary é claro que ela sabia quem eram seus pais biológicos, mais agora ela era simplesmente humana, não humana realmente ela é uma Taisho, faz tempo mais acho que vocês se lembram que ela tem a marca que só uma Taisho verdadeira deveria ter, certo? Mais vamos ao que interessa, Kagome queria ter resolvido tudo em uma semana para poder falar logo com o hanyou que ela tanto amava claro que ela ia dar uma bronca nele primeiro por não tê-la ouvido, mais antes mesmo disso ela iria beijá-lo, para resolver o problema de sua questão de não poder permanecer na terra ela teve que ir ao céu e ao inferno, precisou de 15 dias em cada lugar para ter uma decisão, bem ela conseguiu perder seus poderes e por isso agora os seus olhos eram azuis escuros, azul como o céu, escuros como o inferno, agora ela não afetava mais o equilíbrio e por isso poderia ter o seu tão desejado final feliz, estava no seu carro e estava a uma esquina da empresa Taisho ate que algo chamou sua atenção e a fez estacionar seus olhos lacrimejaram em seguida e seus coração murchou ate o ponto de parecer que não existia mais, agora restava somente um vazio, aquele era o fim...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**


	16. Chapter 16

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Ela queria ir embora, mais naquele momento não conseguia se mover, Inuyasha estava tão perto dela, mais ele não estava sozinho, tudo bem não estar sozinho quando se esta com um amigo ou com uma amiga, mais a pessoa que estava com ele com certeza não era uma amiga, como ela podia deduzir isso? Porque eles estavam se beijando, um beijo cheio de luxuria e cheio de promessas, após o fim do beijo Kagome pode reconhecer a mulher como sendo a secretaria dele.

-Por que você não quer mostrar que estamos juntos? Seu irmão parece já ter notado. –Kagome estava tão perto que podia ouvir a conversa dele, mais se Sesshoumaru já havia notado isso poderia significar que... Ela não conseguia nem terminar a frase. – Ainda mais depois da noite passada, acho que não temos mais o que esconder. –ele já havia trocado ela por outra, será que ela nunca tinha significado nada para ele? Kagome não o ouviu responder nada este simplesmente a puxou para mais perto e a beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez Kagome não agüentou e finalmente voltou a se mexer saindo dali e indo para a porta da empresa.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Há quanto tempo Sesshoumaru? –ela perguntou novamente quando o youkai não respondeu este a examinou não havia nenhum vestígio de lagrimas apesar dos olhos dela estar lacrimejados, ele não queria ser responsável por fazer a lagrimas caírem.

-Quase duas semanas. –respondeu relutante, então ele não esperou nem uma semana direito? Kagome abaixou a cabeça por um tempo e Sesshoumaru ficou preocupado, mais logo ela ergueu a cabeça e em seus olhos havia um grande ódio. – Káh? –chamou quando ela não disse nada.

-Acho que ele não sentia nada sincero por mim. –disse aparentemente calma enquanto tirava a aliança que ele havia lhe dado, durante todo o mês ela olhava para aquela aliança e se sentia feliz por ter feito aquela escolha, mais agora aquele anel só lhe trazia um enorme ódio, ela desejou ter seus poderes para poder acabar com o hanyou mais ela não tinha mais nada só por causa dele. – Agora eu não passo de uma simples humana, e pra que isso? Pra nada, simplesmente nada. –após dizer isso ela se levantou e colocou o anel na mesa do youkai. – Jogue fora se quiser que eu não vou dar a mínima. – falou para o youkai enquanto estava indo na direção da porta.

-O que você vai fazer Káh? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Mês passado eu recebi uma proposta de emprego lá no Brasil é longe o suficiente pra mim. –Kagome disse simplesmente antes de sair e ir embora, logo quando ela estava chegando na recepção ele apareceu.

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece. –ele disse com um sorriso sínico, Kagome finalmente o encarou após sentir a facada de seu tom, ele pareceu surpreso quando viu seus olhos numa cor diferente.

-Gostou dos meus olhos? Isso aconteceu depois que eu desisti dos meus poderes para não afetar o equilíbrio da terra, agora analisando melhor eu acho que fiz uma péssima escolha. –ele sentiu o peso de suas palavras e ela simplesmente o deixou ali vendo sumir pelas portas de saída.

-Não acredito no quanto você pode ser idiota. –ele assustou-se quando ouviu a voz do irmão atrás de si.

-Do que você esta falando?

-Você não tem idéia do que acaba de perder. –ele falou simplesmente colocando algo em sua mão antes de voltar para sua sala, Inuyasha abriu sua mão e viu o pequeno anel.

-Kagome. –ele sussurrou culpado.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

_-Será que ao menos você poderia aceitar esse almoço de despedida maninha_. –Kagome ouvia atentamente o pedido de Inu no Taisho.

-Não que eu não queira, mais tive que adiantar meu vôo para hoje, eu só estou terminando de arrumar minhas malas, obrigada por tudo maninho vê se um dia vai me visitar lá ok?

_-Já que não tem outro jeito, boa viajem a gente se vê._ –Kagome desligou após isso.

-Pense nisso meu bem. –Kaede falou com os olhos lacrimejados.

-Depois que eu sai você vai para a casa do meu pai, ok. –Kaede sabia que ela estava sofrendo mais ela queria mostrar que era forte mesmo sendo humana agora. –Tchau vovó. –disse simplesmente pegando sua única mala e saindo deixando a senhora olhando para o nada.

Assim que Kagome entrou no carro ela começou a chorar, quem diria que ela nunca teria o seu final feliz.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-O que foi velhota? –Inuyasha perguntou quando Kaede não parava de olhá-lo.

-Você sabe que ela esta fazendo isso por sua causa, né?

-Por minha causa? Ela disse que ia embora. –disse indignado por todos estarem culpando ele.

-Você não quis ouvir tudo. –dessa vez foi Sesshoumaru que falou.

-Então me explica o que eu não ouvi.

-Você não ouviu que ela estava sendo obrigada a decidir entre o céu e o inferno, que caso ela permanecesse aqui a terra teria um problema com equilíbrio e mesmo assim por você ela... –Kaede parou de falar enquanto começava a chorar.

-Resumindo, no ultimo mês ela desistido dos poderes dela por você e em troca você a substituiu por sua secretaria loira. –Sesshoumaru disse friamente enquanto instintivamente Inuyasha olhava para o relógio, ele estava para perder a única mulher que ele amou por ser um idiota? Rapidamente ele se levantou.

-Ainda dá tempo. –ele rapidamente saiu da casa, logo ele estava dentro de seu carro indo na direção do aeroporto, ele não se importou com os sinais vermelhos, nem com as faixas de pedestres e nada do tipo mais um engarrafamento o fez parar mais não por muito tempo, porque ele saiu de seu carro e usou as suas habilidades de hanyou para correr sobre os prédios.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Acho que causamos muitos problemas para eles. –Luz disse observando o hanyou correndo desesperado, nem a forte chuva repentina o fez parar. – Queria ter podido ajudar mais com o conselho.

-Não se preocupe filha, tenha fé que no fim tudo vai dar certo.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Você não tem nada a ver com a má sorte dele, ou tem? –Bankotsu perguntou observando o espelho, Kikyou também estava lá mais seus olhos estavam sem brilho, Naraku a olhou por um instante e depois olhou para o filho.

-Você vai manter ela assim até quando? –depois que eles a soltaram Bankotsu realmente a castigou porque descobriu que a amava e que não era correspondido, agora ela era apenas uma marionete, ele mantinha o espírito dela trancado em um pequeno frasco que ficava preso por uma corrente sempre em seu pescoço, isso lhe oferecia total controle sobre ela.

-Até eu achar que esta bom. –respondeu calmamente. – Mais você não me respondeu. –disse voltando ao assunto de antes.

-Acho que ele tem que sofrer um pouco, ela pode não estar aqui mais ainda assim é minha filha e sua irmã. –ele respondeu com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-Ela é uma pessoa legal, talvez se o senhor não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura e demorado para aceitar que ela se tornasse humana talvez isso não estivesse acontecendo. –Bankotsu deu uma bela bronca no pai que resmungou.

-Você também não queria deixá-la ir. –ele acusou o filho que sorriu sem graça, era verdade que nos 15 dias que ela passou lá eles acabaram se tornando irmãos unidos, eles se conheceram e formaram uma grande amizade, até treinaram juntos e ele tinha que admitir ela lutava bem, tão bem quanto ele.

-Vai pai facilita um pouco você sabe o que eles sentem um pelo outro, talvez essa seja a ultima chance de eles se reconciliarem. –Bankotsu pediu para o pai querendo que a irmã pudesse ser feliz com quem ela escolheu talvez algum dia Kikyou o perdoasse e o retribuísse como ele queria.

-Quem? –os dois olharam para o Kouga que se aproximava sua face agora estava normal sem queimaduras falsas e ao seu lado estava Ayame, afinal todos dizem que quem se mata vai para o inferno.

-Inuyasha e Kagome. –Bankotsu disse simplesmente, Kouga não mudou a sua expressão ele continuou sorrindo.

-Espero que eles se acertem. –disse Ayame e Kouga apenas concordou realmente querendo isso, Ayame era o que ele queria agora e a tinha e realmente estava feliz com isso, Kouga e Bankotsu agora eram amigos e as coisas pareciam bem melhor agora, Naraku estava se entendendo com Kagura e Luz, não que os três estivessem juntos, na verdade Luz havia deixado claro que apesar de retribuir-lo não iriam mais ficar junto em respeito a Kagura, elas viraram amigas ate saiam de vez enquanto.

-Eu vou facilitar um pouco. –Naraku disse simplesmente.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Kagome de repente sentiu o carro parando, tinha acabado de terminar de passar por aquele engarrafamento e agora ela notara que os três pneus de seu carro furaram _pai_ ela pensou instantaneamente, ela não sabia o que ele estava planejando mais não era algo que estava lhe agradando muito, olhou para o relógio e praguejou enquanto saia na chuva, seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com a mudança de temperatura, foi ate o bagageiro e pegou sua mala, quando chegasse no aeroporto ela ligaria para alguém pegar seu carro, foi caminhando na chuva o mais rápido que pode, não estava tão longe do aeroporto e se tivesse sorte chegaria bem a tempo de pegar o avião.

-Droga pai, o que você esta planejando agora?

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Naraku. –o demônio olhou para trás e viu Kagura e Luz olhando para o espelho, após aquela conversa com o pai Luz veio se encontrar com Kagura, ele sorriu meio sem graça por elas terem pegado ele com a mão na massa.

-Ah é só um teste. –ele falou calmamente voltando a sua atenção para o espelho. –Se ele passar ele a merece. –disse simplesmente e ninguém mais falou nada e esse silêncio o fez pensar que eles concordavam.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inuyasha finalmente chegou ao seu destino, o aeroporto estava cheio o que dificultou um pouco para ele poder entrar, mais quando estava lá dentro às pessoas lhe davam espaço para passar e ele achou que era porque ele estava encharcado dos pés a cabeça, ele parou quando viu o letreiro dos horários de chegada e partida dos vôos, ele sorriu ao ver que ainda dava tempo se fosse rápido, finalmente chegou à plataforma de saída dos vôos e uma atendente o barrou na porta.

-Desculpe senhor mais o vôo acabou de sair, se o seu avião era aquele sugiro que vá a recepção e transfira para o próximo vôo. –ela disse educadamente, Inuyasha simplesmente olhou para baixo e se retirou do local ainda cabisbaixo, ele tinha falhado, ele tinha traído ela e não contrario e ele era o idiota e não ela, todo esse mês ele a esteve acusando de algo que ela nem pensou em fazer até que ele a traiu, ela não queria ir embora, era isso que ela tinha tentado lhe dizer e ele não quis escutar, como ele pode ser tão burro? Agora ele talvez nunca mais a visse e tudo por culpa dele, Ela o amava e ele a fez quere esquecê-lo. Continuou caminhando lentamente sem muita vontade de fazer isso, ele não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, suas orelhas estavam baixas e isso o impedia de se orientar, mais ele não se importava, apesar de que isso poderia causar algum acidente e foi isso que aconteceu...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

**mais um cap**

**acho que ja disse mais estamos nos ultimos caps**

**te mais**

**xau  
**


	17. Chapter 17

É com muita tristeza que eu informo o fim de mais uma fic

e com muito orgulho tbm

depois de tanto tempo finalmente chegou ao fim

e devido a problemas com o pc eu provavelmente irei demorar mais um pouco para postar as outras

kissus

BOA LEITURA

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

Inesperadamente ele foi para no chão, sentindo um peso sobre si, mais ele nem se moveu para levantar nem ergueu a cabeça e nem nada do tipo, ele esperou a pessoa se levantar, sua franja molhada o impedia de ver quem estava em cima de si, mais que diferença isso iria fazer?

-Inuyasha? –ele ouviu a pessoa sussurrar e ao reconhecer de quem era a voz ele ergueu a cabeça encontrando os olhos azuis sem nenhum brilho.

-Kagome. –ele respondeu a abraçando, o corpo dela tão frio quanto o seu mais isso não o incomodou, o que o incomodou foi o fato de ela não o corresponder. –Eu pensei que a tivesse perdido. –ele tentou mais dessa vez ela se afastou.

-E o que te faz pensar que isso não aconteceu? Pelo visto eu perdi meu vôo, mais isso não significa que eu vá ficar. –disse friamente virando as costas para ir embora, mais dessa vez ele a impediu, estava cansado de seus erros bobos e a virou para si a pegando no colo e saltando para longe dali. –ME SOLTA. –ele gritava enquanto ele saltava e saltava até que chegou a seu apartamento onde entrou pela janela mesmo e a jogou no sofá sem tanta delicadeza, Kagome se ergueu furiosa e ele simplesmente a empurrou fazendo-a cair sentada no sofá.

-A gente precisa conversar. –ele falou sentando no outro sofá, Kagome não falou nada mais permaneceu sentada no sofá com os braços cruzados e cara fechada. – Eu sinto muito, naquele dia na ilha eu fiquei tão chateado em ouvir que você ia embora que eu nem deixei você terminar e foi esse meu jeito idiota de ser que causou todos esses problemas, eu fiquei magoado e isso fez com que eu...

-Você me traiu. –ele voltou a encará-la e ele viu seus olhos lacrimejados, seu peito doeu com aquilo, ele havia dormido com outra mulher impensadamente e isso iria piorar as coisas.

-Eu realmente sinto muito por isso.

-Eu juro que tentaria entender se tivesse demorado um ou dois meses, mais uma semana? Eu planejei conversar com você, te explicar quando estivesse mais calmo, mais eu não pensei que iria demorar tanto a resolver as coisas e quando eu volto te vejo se agarrando com sua secretaria loira e oferecida, eu me perguntei se você era sincero quando dizia que me amava, eu não sei a resposta mais sinceramente eu te amava e de um jeito estúpido eu ainda te amo. –dessa vez ela chorou, colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos seus cabelos úmidos caíram escondendo mais ainda o seu rosto.

-Eu gostaria de saber se você algum dia vai me perdoar? –ele perguntou se aproximando dela com certa relutância, ele não gostava quando ela o rejeitava.

-Inuyasha eu disse que eu o amo, seria difícil não perdoá-lo, mais eu não...

-Eu não pretendo magoá-la novamente eu só preciso de mais uma chance e eu não irei te decepcionar, eu te amo também e não saberia viver se não ficasse ao meu lado. –ele pegou suas mãos e a olhou nos olhos. –Mais uma chance? –ele pediu.

-Com uma condição. –Kagome lhe sorriu ao dizer isso e ele não pode evitar sorrir também.

-Qualquer coisa. –ele disse e o sorriso de Kagome aumentou.

-Sua secretaria. –ele gelou quando ela falou isso, será que ela iria querer matá-la?

-O que tem ela? –perguntou inseguro, não que sentisse algo por sua secretaria, ele só estava muito carente e ela estava lá naquele momento, claro que ele não se sentia feliz por tê-la usado, mais também não queria que ela morresse por sua causa.

-Eu quero que você a demita. –pediu simplesmente. –Eu não vou ficar tranqüila sabendo que todo dia você vai vê-la. –Inuyasha emburrou a cara, isso quer dizer que ela não confiava nele? –Eu confio em você, eu não confio é nela você deu corda e isso você não pode negar ela vai achar que ainda tem chance mesmo você estando comigo. –isso era verdade ela queria que ele assumisse as coisas mesmo ele tendo deixado claro que teria nada alem daquilo.

-Eu não posso demiti-la, vai ficar muito na cara. –foi à vez de Kagome emburrar, mesmo ele tendo traído ela, ainda assim ele sabia que podia confiar nele, mais ela conhecia sua secretaria e conhecia os seus pensamentos e isso a fez rir. – O que foi? –ele perguntou curioso.

-É que desde que você começou a trabalhar lá que sua secretaria planeja minha morte, não que ela seja capaz de fazer algo assim ela pede perdão toda noite por isso, mais ainda assim ela o que como o Kouga me queria. –a utilização do nome do youkai fez Inuyasha sentir ciúmes.

-Você esteve com ele quando passou um tempo com seu pai? –ele perguntou e Kagome simplesmente concordou rindo.

-Ele foi muito gentil e eu até fui ao casamento dele com Ayame foi lindo. –Inuyasha sentiu-se bobo pelo seu ciúme naquele instante.

-Eu tenho um jeito de resolver esse problema com a minha secretaria. –Kagome ouviu atentamente. – Eu passo ela para o meu irmão e você se torna minha secretaria, quero você perto de mim quanto tempo for possível. –Kagome o abraçou fazendo com que ele caísse sentado, este a ajeitou em seu colo.

-A Rin é que não vai gostar, sua secretaria ama o dinheiro não a beleza. –então era por isso que ela o queria, dinheiro? Isso não era novidade para ele.

-Eu resolvo isso depois, agora eu quero matar as saudades. –Kagome não pode dizer mais nada, ele a beijou diferente de como havia beijado a outra, seu beijo era quente, possessivo, apaixonado e exigente, Kagome não resistiu a isso se deixou levar, ela também sentia saudades, pouco tempo depois ela sentiu suas costas no chão, mais isso não a incomodou, sentiu dedos quentes em sua pele abrindo sua camisa, sua pele gostou do toque e isso a fez se arquear, mais ela queria mais e por isso inverteu as posições ficando por cima e logo tirando sua blusa.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Ok, chega de assistir. –Naraku disse desligando a imagem do espelho, ele não precisava ver sua filhinha se deitando com um homem era pedir demais, Luz e Kagura simplesmente riram.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Isso parece um sonho. –Inuyasha disse entrelaçando seus dedos ao dela, quanto tempo eles haviam perdido? Ele sentia-se tão feliz e tão paz por ter sido perdoado, ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais erraria com ela, nunca mais a faria chorar, só se fosse de felicidade talvez.

-Pois eu espero que isso seja real. –Kagome retrucou sorrindo levemente. – Mais se for um sonho eu não quero mais acordar. –ela sentia-se leve, toda a raiva havia ido embora, todo aquele ódio, era apenas uma leve dor de cabeça que logo passaria, Inuyasha riu feliz por estar ao lado de quem realmente queria estar, noite passada parecia ter sido um pesadelo que teve seu fim tão rápido quanto começou.

-Amanhã você vai começar a trabalhar para mim e eu não tolero atrasos. –Inuyasha disse com humor, Kagome o olhou com os olhos estreitados e lhe bateu no braço, este não agüentou e riu da cara dela. – Você tem fantasias? –Kagome voltou o seus olhar para ele quando este mudou repentinamente de assunto, quando ela viu a travessura em sua pergunta ela corou como há muito tempo não fazia, isso o fez rir novamente, ele estava se referindo a eles dois trabalhando no escritório, ela teria uma sala para si, mais para ir para sala a sala dele teria que passar pela dela. – Nada que uma chave não resolva. –ele parecia poder ler sua mente, mais era simplesmente porque ele a conhecia muito bem, Kagome simplesmente riu e o beijou achando a idéia dele um tanto legal.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS

Lá estava ele no altar suando até dizer chega, ele estava nervoso e podia-se dizer que ate os humanos ouviam o seu coração martelar contra suas costelas, era incrível como um homem conseguia propor casamento e no dia tão esperado era quase capaz de cair sem ter forças na perna, ele estava se enforcando, mais ele deveria estar feliz, certo? Afinal ele ia casar com a mulher que amava, ele estava lá seu corpo bambo mais seus olhos demonstravam a certeza de sua decisão, em seu terno elegante azul escuro, não convencional para a cerimônia e ainda assim caia muito bem nele, seus olhos fixos onde sua futura esposa iria surgir a qualquer momento.

-Respire. –Sesshoumaru ordenou com medo de que o outro fosse desmaiar, em seguida revirou os olhos vendo que ele o havia obedecido, ele era padrinho junto com Rin do noivo, Rin no momento estava terminando de ajudar a noiva, ele podia sentir que a noiva também estava em pânico.

-Quero ver quando for a sua vez. –o noivo sussurrou para o youkai que simplesmente estreitou os olhos na tentativa de intimidá-lo.

-Calma crianças a noiva esta vindo. –Kagome falou chegando junto com Rin, Miroku e Sesshoumaru se ajeitaram rapidamente, Kagome foi para o lado dos padrinhos da noiva para ficar ao lado de Inuyasha que lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, Rin simplesmente deu uma leve cotovelada nas costelas do youkai por estar perturbando o noivo.

-Aw. –ele sussurrou de brincadeira, afinal nunca Rin iria conseguir machucá-lo, não fisicamente.

A marcha nupcial começou em seguida e na entrada da igreja Sango apareceu, seu vestido branco era uma mistura simples e ao mesmo tempo grandiosa a parte do tronco era lisa mais se ajustava perfeitamente as suas curvas após a cintura o vestido se alargava esta parte era cheia de detalhes, ela estava caminhando lentamente pela igreja com uma face radiante, Miroku também não pode evitar sorrir diante daquela visão, ela realmente era a mulher dos seus sonhos e agora eles iam se casar e ele nunca pensou que iria conhecer uma mulher como Sango que lhe fazia feliz e ele não sentia mais necessidade de olhar para mais nenhuma outra mulher.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para unir este... –o casamento foi belo e todos os amigos dele estavam presentes ali, logo que o casamento acabou eles foram para a festa na casa dos Taisho.

-Parabéns amiga. –Kagome disse para Sango elas se abraçaram, agora estavam elas duas e Rin conversando animadamente, todas estavam felizes e um dos motivos era que elas iriam ficar juntas por um bom tempo, afinal Miroku trabalhava para os Taisho, Rin namorava com Sesshoumaru e Kagome com Inuyasha e todos estavam felizes do jeito que estavam.

-E quem será a próxima a se casar? –Sango perguntou repentinamente e tanto Kagome quanto Rin ficaram caladas.

-Hei meninas, vou seqüestrar minha esposa. –Miroku apareceu de repente levando Sango para a pista de dança feita no centro do grande jardim, Kagome olhou para Rin com um leve sorriso.

-O que foi Rin? –perguntou notando algo diferente na amiga.

-Eu não sei se Sesshoumaru vai querer um dia se casar. –ela disse e instantaneamente seus olhos lacrimejaram.

-Oh Rin, meu sobrinho sabe que fez a escolha certa e eu sei que ele logo se decidira. –Kagome disse abraçando a amiga.

-Obrigada. –Rin disse fungando levemente afastando as lagrimas e se afastando também sorrindo levemente.

-Oi Rin. –Inuyasha disse surgindo do nada assustando Rin. – Foi mal. - ele disse rindo levemente, em seguida passou para o lado de Kagome.

-O que você quer? –Kagome perguntou calmamente.

-Eu queria conversa com você, Rin você se importa?

-Ela vai ter coisa melhor para fazer. –Sesshoumaru disse abraçando-a por trás, Rin pulou levemente com o novo susto mais logo depois sorriu enquanto era levada para a pista de dança.

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**

-Porque estamos aqui no seu quarto? –Kagome perguntou levemente sentando-se na cama bagunçada, ele ainda não havia arrumado depois da noite passada, ultimamente eles andavam passando muito tempo juntos e Kagome estava se sentindo diferente nesses últimos dias, agora faziam quase dois meses que eles tiveram a primeira vez deles.

-Eu estive pensando em muitas coisas esses últimos dias e bem já fazem mais de dois anos que estamos juntos e eu acho que já é tempo suficiente.

-Que tal parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto.

-Eu estava tentando ser romântico, o que à com você esses últimos dias? Você esta irritadiça, e extremamente emotiva, você parece uma mulher grávida.

-E isso seria ruim? –Kagome perguntou e Inuyasha notou que estava andando de um lado para o outro.

-Eu não quis dizer isso, quantas vezes eu já disse que você é a mulher da minha vida?

-Todos os dias você diz isso. –Kagome sussurrou tranqüila.

-Eu queria te pedir algo muito importante, posso? – Kagome simplesmente concordou observando ele se levantar e pegar algo em uma gaveta e depois voltar, em seguida se ajoelhou na sua frente. –Já faz um ano que eu tenho isso e já faz um ano que eu espero pela hora certa e eu decidi que seria agora. –Kagome simplesmente o observava. –Você quer se casar comigo? –Kagome sentiu o sangue abandonar sua face, isso significava que ela havia ficado pálida de repente. –Isso foi um não? –ele perguntou.

-Eu aceito. –Kagome sussurrou roucamente.

-Como?

-Eu disse que eu aceito. –disse mais alto, Inuyasha sorriu e pegou sua mão colocando um belo anel de ouro rodeado com pequenas pedras azuis, Kagome deu um pequeno grito e em seguida se jogou nos braços dele derrubando-o. –Eu tenho algo para lhe dizer. –ela falou após o beijo, Inuyasha se sentou ajeitando-a no seu colo.

-Diga. –ele disse muito feliz.

-Eu acho que eu estou grávida. –ela não o estava olhando quando disse isso, na verdade estava temendo a reação dele, ela sentiu sua mão quente em seu queixo e a fez levantar o rosto.

-Você me faz o homem mais feliz de todo o mundo. –depois disso eles não voltaram para a festa, depois que o filho deles nasceu eles se casaram, alguns meses depois Sango ficou grávida, após um ano e meio de namora Sesshoumaru pediu Rin em casamento, o céu e o inferno não estavam mais em guerra ao menos por enquanto...

**-o-0-o-o-0-o-**


End file.
